


The Story Of The Lost Princess

by Ivy_Pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Pendragon/pseuds/Ivy_Pendragon
Summary: She was meant to die, to burn along her mother and her people, her Kingdom and her dreams. For years, that story was believed, and she became only a sad memory in the minds of those who survived. The legend relates that she was the kindest soul to walk on earth, an innocent shadow between all the evil and hatred in this world, meant to be the greatest Queen Albion had ever seen. But the tale did not relate the most important part...she survived.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Mordred (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Mordred (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

-¡Merlin!- Arthur shouted, petulance clear as water in his words. 

-¿Yes, my Lord?- the boy with the black hair asked with a roll of his blue eyes, clearly used to his master’s snappishness. 

The knight’s snickered behind them, amused by the constant chatter between their King and his servant, who had become a great friend amongst them. Well, some would like to be more than just friends, but that’s a story for another day. 

-Stop.Sneezing.- the blonde hissed, unamused of the way the birds fled away every time he did that.- You sound like a kitten, for God’s sake. 

Gwaine snorted, almost choking with his water while the rest of them nearly fell off their horses. 

-¡Oi! ¡I do not sound like a kitten!- Merlin demanded, a blush starting to appear in his cheeks. 

-Sorry mate, but you actually do.- Gwaine added, feeling his heart beating faster just by looking at those pink cheeks and pouting lips. 

-You are supposed to be my…¡Achoo! Friend, Gwaine.- the blue eyed complained.

Let me be more. 

-¡Of course I am! ¡I’m your best mate! But that doesn’t mean I’m a liar, you know. 

Elyan and Percival giggled like fools, while Lancelot and Leon looked at them with amusement, 

-At least kittens are sweet. ¿Aren’t they, Gwaine?- Lancelot interfered, pressing his lips together while trying not to smile when a murderous look was thrown to his person. 

-Yes, of course they are.- Gwaine said with clenched teeth. 

Lancelot sent a proud smirk in his direction, and Gwaine decided one of them wouldn't be having happy dreams this night. 

-I.am.not.a.kitten.- Merlin growled, sending angry looks at them.- It’s not my fault it’s freezing. 

-It’s not freezing, you just catch a cold, you idiot. I told you to pack another blanket. ¿See what happened?- Arthur said, shaking his head like he was correcting a child. 

He was a little bit startled when Gwaine took of his cloak (a blue one, because they couldn’t wear a Camelot’s cape during an undercover mission) and wrapped it around Merlin, and he was even more shocked when his manservant gave him a shy, a girly shy, smile in response. He was going to have a long chat with his Knight.  
For the love of God, why couldn’t he have some peace for a while?

-¡You did not tell me that! ¡I told you that! You said: “Don’t be such a girl, Merlin. It’s not that cold!”. 

-And it is not cold, you are just a big girl, Merlin. ¿See? I was right at that.- the King smirked, that smile only reserved for his manservant’s foolishness, watching him with indignation.

-You are such a prat, I don’t know why I deal with your stupidity every day.- he said with a huff. 

-You adore me. 

-Ugh, I prefer being a kitten. 

The Knights laughed with happiness, enjoying this little time they took to bond between brothers. Things had been quite tense when the King felt ill after the disappearance of Morgana, and Morgause had been spotted after a whole year with no trace of her sister in the battle against the Inmortal army. So right now, they were under cover, even Arthur, trying to find information about the Witch.

They were no knights, they were commoners. Well, that’s what Arthur said anyways. 

-Shh, wait. Don’t make a sound.- Percival said, holding his hand in the air. 

Merlin was about to say that he didn’t hear a damn thing, but then he remembered, that’s the problem. His horse confirmed his theory while shrieking and almost making him fall out of her back. 

-¡Bandits!- Lancelot screamed, hurrying to his side, being just beaten by Gwaine, whilst Leon, Percival and Elyan positioned themselves around the King in a protective way. 

The bandits were around ten, fifteen maybe. They were outnumbered, clearly, but they had a minimal chance. After all, those were bandits and they are Knights of Camelot. And the most powerful warlock to ever walk on earth, but they did not need to know that yet.  
Everyone dismounted their horses in seconds and the battle began. 

-¡Merlin, hide! ¡Now!- Arthur screamed, stopping the sword that was about to chop Leon’s arm out. 

Merlin clenched his teeth. There was nowhere to hide and fake that he was a coward while saving everyone’s arses. Lancelot gave him a look and both nodded before he threw one of the bandit’s swords at him. If Arthur didn’t see him using magic, he could pretend enough. 

The clash of swords and the grunts were the only thing that could be heard in that place. The bandits were giving a persistent fight and the knights were beginning to find themselves surrounded. Gwaine groaned when three bandits surrounded him and one punched him hard in the ribs. Merlin made him stumble with his magic and he was about to shout when one of them raised his sword and made the attempt to go through Gwaine with it, but then an arrow came out of nowhere landing clean in the bandit’s chest. 

Gwaine’s shocked face and the Knights followed the next arrow that saved Percival’s leg and a man in a big and beautiful white horse came to sight. He was covered in a blue cloak, so none of them could see his face, but he was short and small. He dismounted his horse in an agile and elegant way, taking the bow firmly between his hands wrapped in black gloves. He shot three bandits smoothly and when they were close enough he threw it away and took a sword. 

They couldn’t see much while they fought the rest of the bandits, but whoever that man was, he was as good as Arthur and Gwaine with the sword. 

When most of the bandits were defeated, they looked around and there were only three of them standing while surrounding the mystery guy. They opened their eyes in surprise when they saw him raising his leg too high for a man in the air to land in one of the bandits face, knocking him out instantly and catching his sword in a way only Gwaine could. He punched the two men’s left hard in the face and in the stomach, leaving them without air. They didn’t last a minute.  
When he ended, the Knights raised their swords not too high towards him, panting and sweaty. 

The man raised his hand and tilted his head low to the left, like he was trying to hear. In the blink of an eye he was throwing himself in the ground and rolling to get to his bow, while an arrow almost pierced his leg. He threw an arrow to the trees, and one second later a bandit was falling dead to their feet, being followed by two more. With the guy’s back to them, Leon spoke. 

-¿Who are you, young men? ¡Show yourself!- he demanded, raising his sword like the rest of them. 

Without turning, the man spoke. 

-¿Man?- he said with a soft voice, too soft to come from a man. He turned around while undoing his cloak, making all of them gasp when a beautiful and young female face looked at them.- I am no man. 

Arthur gaped, totally shocked. No women could fight like that. Yes, Morgana, Gwen and even Morgause were awesome with the sword but that woman, no, that child threw punches strong enough to knock at least three men out. Not to mention that she was as good as his Knights with the sword and the bow. 

But that couldn’t be. She was small and short, quite skinny and she looked fragile in that big cloak. She was wearing black tight leggings, a white shirt with long sleeves and a belt around her tiny waist and brown boots, a comfortable outfit and similar to Morgause’s. She looked no older than 15 summers, with pale skin and rosy cheeks. Her eyes were small and with a hazel color and large eyelashes. Her lips were plushed but a little bit pale and no one could deny that she was rather cute. He could almost hear Merlin cooing after her. 

Leon lowered his sword in an instant, almost horrified to have raised it at the girl. 

-Long time no see, Gwaine. Who is the damsel in distress now, huh?- she spoke looking at the men, amusement in her voice. 

-¿Ivy?- asked Gwaine, frowning with a smile. He looked at her and laughed, before throwing his sword in the ground moving towards her to embrace the girl in a bear hug.- ¡Look at you! ¡you have grown up a lot! 

Well, if she had grown up a lot, she was literally a five year old before, because she barely reached Gwaine’s shoulder now. 

-You haven’t changed a bit.- she said before letting out a little scream when Gwaine lifted her a few inches from the ground. They both laughed while hugging, and for the love of Camelot don’t tell me this girl is Gwaine’s daughter because I would be completely done, Arthur thought. And he wasn’t the only one who came to the same conclusion, he noted, seeing Merlin’s confused gaze. If Gwaine hurt him…well shame, he was a good Knight. 

-I’m going to take that as a compliment. 

-If you want to…- the girl says, but her voice died in her throat when she looked past Percival, right to Lancelot. 

-¿Ivy?- he asked, his face full of hurt and hope in them. 

For the love of…¡she couldn’t be Lancelot’s daughter! He expected that from Gwaine, but from Lancelot…¡come on! 

He was definitely going to have a headache at the end of the day. 

The girl fled right into his arms, embracing him with such care and affection that he almost felt guilty to be watching them. Lancelot’s arms surrounded her in a warm embrace, caressing her brown hair in a fatherly mode that almost had him choking. He crouched down on one knee and took her delicate face in his big hands. 

-I looked for you, Ivy. I looked everywhere, I swear to you. But there was so much blood, I thought…I thought I had lost you forever. I am so sorry, for leaving you that day. If it wasn’t for me…- perfect, his Knight was at the verge of tears. Who was this girl and what had she done to his Knights, Christ. 

-They had been following us for days, they already had a track on us, and you couldn’t have done anything. It was bound to happen.- the girl, Ivy, said. 

-But-but how are you…-

-¿Alive?- she asked with her voice shaking a little.- Good people found me on time. They saved me and they took care of me.-she was smiling fondly, with teary eyes.

-Please excuse my rude way of interrupting, but can someone explain what on earth is happening here?- Arthur asked, looking at the shocked faces of his Knights. 

-¿YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?- Merlin exclaimed, with his blue eyes wide open and his mouth parted slightly. 

-¿What? ¡No!- the girl said, blushing.- he was a great friend of my mother and me. He is family. 

Merlin nodded, but then he turned to Gwaine with a horrified expression. 

-¿YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?

-Holy God, don’t say things like that out loud. They might become true.- he joked, but then his face relax.- No, she is not my daughter, even though I would be really proud if she was. She is a Lady in distress that I met a few years ago in my many travels.

-¡Oi!- Ivy exclaimed, not amused by the name.

-What? You were!

-You keep saying that, maybe one day you are going to believe in yourself.

Percival took a step forward and bowed his head a little, smiling at her.

-I don’t really understand what’s happening, but thank you for helping us, my Lady.

Ivy blushed a deep pink and smiled at him, embarrassed. 

-I am no Lady.- she said shyly.- and you may call me Ivy. 

-Ivy will be, then.- and she offered him her hand to shake even though he should kiss it. It was so small and so fragile inside those tight gloves.- My name is Percival.

-It’s a pleasure to meet you. 

-The pleasure is all ours, I assure you. My name is Leon, little one.- he bowed too, smiling.

-Mine’s Elyan.- greeted the man, smiling at her. 

-And I’m Merlin. We wouldn’t have made it without your assistance, Ivy, you are truly an amazing warrior. Thank you.- Merlin smiled too, warm and friendly. He took her hand softly and kissed it slightly, too used to greeting ladys that way.

-I am happy to help.- she said, blushing deeply and trying to hide herself a little behind Lancelot, who smiled fondly at her. Merlin was not cooing, okey?  
Merlin hit Arthur in the ribs with his elbow, making him gasp. 

-Oh, I apologize. My name is Arthur.- he said a little bit lost. 

She nodded slightly, still embarrassed. 

-I think we have a lot to catch on, don’t we?


	2. Chapter 2

-We should make camp or the night will fall on us.- Gwaine said, eyeing the sky that was becoming darker every second. 

-With what? The horses are gone. The Lord knows where they are now.- Elyan commented, groaning. 

Ivy hummed at their side, and all the eyes focused on her. 

-Your horses are fine. They will arrive in any moment, do not worry.- she said nodding, and Lancelot smiled. 

-Ah, I love that horse.

-I mean no disrespect, my Lady, but how do you know that?- Percival asked, unsure. He didn’t know if he should call her a lady, but she was just so regal and…kind.  
She held herself in a way he had only seen in noble ladys and he couldn’t get to call her any different. 

-Your horse, it escaped too, right?- Arthur asked, gentle. 

-She went to look for them.- Lancelot added, earning confused glances. 

-Who?

-My horse, Belladona.- Ivy responded to Leon, smiling.- She is very smart, and she follows my orders even from a distance. 

-I have never…heard anything like that, I suppose.-Merlin frowned, while Gwaine chuckled. 

-You will see. She is damn extraordinary.- the man said, clapping his shoulder. 

-Indeed.-Lancelot agreed. 

Just in that moment the sound of branches cracking broke the silence of the forest, making all the men raise their swords. 

-Just in time.- the girl said, advancing to the white horse that appeared. Shockingly, all their horses rode behind it. 

The animal, Belladona, was beautiful. She was completely white and her hair was clean and brushed in perfect waves by her side. She was bigger and stronger than a normal horse, and that type of animal could be normally seen at the side of royalty, if the hair in her four toes was anything to go by. It represented pure blood. 

-It is a majestic horse.- Arthur commented, admiring her. 

-She is.- Ivy said while petting her and kissing her snout. The horse responded to her, huffing and petting her cheek. - She has been loyal to me all these years without complaints. 

-The last time I saw her she was just a foal, I reckon. She had grown up in an enviable and strong horse.

-She is a beauty, indeed.- Merlin smiled, caressing her face sweetly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin, children and animals. Just great. Awsome. 

Gwaine, Lancelot and the girl watched Merlin with big eyes, shocked. 

-What?- he asked, catching their glances. 

-She doesn’t let people touch her unless it’s me.- Ivy said, watching Merlin with big and curious eyes. 

-Yeah, she almost made me lose a leg the first time I tried to pet her. 

-Don’t be so dramatic, Gwaine. She barely kicked you that time.- Ivy said with a roll of her eyes. 

But Ivy was surprised. Belladona never let anyone who wasn’t her, her mother and…him to touch her, not even Lancelot. And now Merlin was petting her, and even though Belladona didn’t reach his touch like she did with Ivy, she let him. 

Merlin had reached her eye the moment she left Lancelot's arms (something in his eyes, the kindness in them but also something she only had seen in a few people…people with magic), and if she was curious before, now she was dying to know who he really was. 

-It’s good to know you can be trusted.- she told him, smiling in his direction. 

-You didn’t trust me before?. He asked curiously, lading his head in a way Gwaine loved because it made him seem sooo cute. When the men sighted at the gesture Ivy hummed. 

Mmm, seems like Gwaine found someone to hold in his heart. He must be truly special, then.

-Being a lonely girl in a world ruled by man does not allow me to trust your gender so easily, I’m afraid.- she said it calmly, a little bit sad if something goes by and Merlin’s heart clenched. Neither girl nor women should be afraid just because of how they were born, he knew that deeply.

-You are right, my lady, I apologize.- he smiled at her and noticed the sad gaze in Percival eyes, as in the other knights.- I hope we can earn your trust at some point, Ivy. No harm would come to you if we can prevent it and neither of us would do anything to hurt you or any woman, you have my promise. 

She smiled at him, so sweet and so grateful that it made all of their hearts melt. It was so unfair for her to be scared of men, to be so distrustful of them. She was just a child for the love of God. He only hoped that she didn’t suffer the consequences of trusting bad men before, no person deserves that. 

-If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it by now.- she said, caressing her horse’s neck.- And Lancelot and Gwaine trust you, that’s clear as the water. Even though they are not the same men I once knew, I believe their ideologies are still ruled by their hearts and not for a certain part of their anatomy.  
Gwaine laughed like mad men, while Lancelot blushed and the rest coughed in surprise. 

-Ah, you are never wrong, my Lady.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-I am going to start preparing dinner, who is going to help?- Merlin said whilst grabbing the bags of vegetables.

When none of the men responded, he sighted.

-Really? No volunteers? Lancelot?

-You are the one girly enough to cook, Merlin. Lancelot, Percival, you both go to gather firewood. Elyan, start the fire. Leon, with me.- Arthur commanded, but their men winced in response. When he turned around, he realized his mistake as Ivy looked right through him. He gulped. 

-Girly?- she asked, frowning. If he concentrated, he could hear Gwaine snickering, the ass.- Just because you are imcopetent enough for not knowing how to chop a vegetable doesn’t mean it’s a girl job, you know. He is clearly too independent to cook for himself and for all of you, so maybe you won't understand what I’m saying.

Behind her, he could see Merlin smiling wildly with a look of mischief. They were going to become his doom. 

-I didn’t mean it like that.- he said rapidly, gaping like a fool probably. 

-Ah, but you did. Do not worry, stay here like a bossy prat while the others do something useful with their time.- with that, she turned around and guided herself to collect the rest of the food. 

-I love this girl.- Merlin said with a dreamy expresion in his stupid face, turning around and going to sit by her side.  
Gwaine clapped Arthur’s shoulder as Lancelot shacked his head. 

-Don’t expect her to stay silent when you degrade her genre like that, mate. That lass may be young but she is completely independent and she does not fret to speak her mind. 

-And what you said was a little bit crappy, to be fair. What do you think Gwen would feel about it?- Elyan told him, trying not to laugh at his horrified expression. 

-I didn’t mean to be rude. It just…

-Yes, we all were raised to leave the women in the kitchen to cook and knit and all of that while we fought the world to earn our food.- Gwaine said with a roll of his eyes- But we also have known women that proves that lifestyle to be completely and utterly crap. Did you not see her fight? Did you not see Gwen, Morgana, Morgause fight?- he asked him, like he was talking to a child, and he huffed.- If my many travels taught me something, is that a woman can do anything a man can do and more. Don’t be so quick to judge, they do not deserve that just because of the way their bodies are. 

-Women are beautiful, and they can be delicate and fragile, but that does not make them any less competent or strong like all of us can be. You should leave aside the way you were raised to treat them, and start seeing them as what they truly are.- Lancelot, the always a gentleman, finished. 

-Oh, and by the way, you should apologize to her. She saved all of our arses today, that’s the least you can do.- with that, Gwaine patted his shoulder and went after Percival to collect wood. 

He sight and turned around to find Lancelot looking at him.

-Yes, I will apologize. You have my word on that.  
-I know, Sire.- he said, respectfully as always, when Ivy was far from them to hear.- I just don’t want to see her in any distress, Lord knows what she has endured all these years all by herself. 

-I understand, I truly do. And because of that I would like to have a word with you...in private, if it’s possible. 

-Of course, my Lord. 

He nodded and then looked at Elyan. 

-We are going to hunt something for the stew. Keep those two safe and do not let them follow us, okey? 

-Yes, Sire.

-Good. Lancelot, let’s move before it gets too dark.


	3. Chapter 3

-You know this girl, Ivy. She is very fond of you, and you are very fond of her too. And it looks like you have known her for a while now. 

-You are right, sire. Ivy was a good friend to me, more like a sister really. I knew her since she was a baby and she grew up by my side until fate decided to tear us apart.- the man said, walking with no trace.- Are you  suspicious of her? 

-I do not mistrust her intentions. Anyone can see her soul by just looking at her, she is good.- he commented, watching the floor to find a trace of animals.- Her identity, on the other side, it’s a complete mystery. And before you try, she is no commoner. She has clearly been raised by nobles, if she is not one herself. Her manners, the way she speaks and helds herself, the ways she rides, even her horse and her hair are pure royalty. 

Well, that was true. Her hair was long enough to touch her knees, if no longer. And that is normally seen by noble maidens from high statuses.

-I do not intend to lie to you, my lord. 

-I know you don’t, Lancelot. You are trying to protect her, don’t fret. But you are not telling something and I can sense it’s big. 

-I cannot tell you who she is, but I can assure you she is no danger to any of us. Telling you where she is from...It could be really dangerous for her. Her identity is safer by keeping it a secret. I hope you can understand that, Arthur. 

\- I do, Lancelot. You are one of my most trusted knights. If you ask me to trust you, I will.

-Thank you, Sire.- he smiled at him, and patted his shoulder. 

-So, do you have intentions of telling her who we are? 

-I do, Sire. I wanted to ask you first, though. And...and I intend to tell her to come with us. Being a lonely ranger is no life for her and I fear she is not safe that way. 

-We agree on that, my friend. You believe she has somewhere to stay? 

-I think if she had, she would have already led us there by now. I am afraid to hear that she has been living with no formal place all these years, she is just a girl. 

-Yeah, I know. It is not fair for her to live this way. We must hope we can convince her to come with us, we may find a beautiful family for her in Camelot. 

-If I may speak my mind, I was thinking...to adopt her, maybe. She has been my family since she was born, and I can not view her far from me now that I got her back after all these years. 

-Being a knight demands many things, Lancelot. Are you sure you can carry with that type of responsibility? 

-I will do my best to give her the best life I can offer her, my Lord. 

Arthur looked at his knight, proud. 

-I know you will, Sir Lancelot. And I don’t think you are going to do that alone either. She already has all my Knights around her tiny finger. Just wait until she meets Gwen!

-That is something i must live to see. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

-I have been practicing that move for years and I still can’t manage to catch the damn sword.- Elyan cursed as the sword touched the floor. He was in front of Ivy, who had her hands on her hips, who was teaching him how to catch it correctly. 

-Oi! Watch your tongue with a child present.- Gwaine jokes, laughing with Merlin when they saw her pout like a puppy.

Arthur frowned. Why did they have to sit so...close? Ugh, and Merlin was blushing. God helps us all. 

-I am no child.- she exclaimed while crossing her arms. 

-You keep saying that to yourself.- Gwaine told her with a charming smile. Well, she clearly didn’t find it so charming as she threw herself towards his back and started to tickle him. 

She squeaked as Gwaine lifted in the air and by the matter of seconds they were all laughing at them. Merlin watched them fondly, thinking about how good Gwaine was with kids. 

Arthur could’t find himself not able to smile too. Merlin did not smile that much after what happened the day Morgausse took Morgana, and it made him warm knowing that his dear friend was enjoying himself. Ugh, when did he become like this? 

-Having fun, I see.-Arthur commented, while Lancelot and he stepped in their camp with two bunnies in their hands. 

-Someone here does not want to accept the truth.- Gwaine explained them whilst spinning them both around. 

-Gwaineeeeee, put me down now you foolish men. 

-Attacking a man from behind is not honorable, my lady. You must learn a lesson now. 

Leon and Elyan watched them both with amusement in their eyes, while Percival laughed and Merlin giggled. 

-I did not attack you! I was going to tickle you, asshat! 

-And with that mouth! you should be ashamed of yourself.

-I am going to throw up in your shirt if you don’t put me down in five seconds Gwaine! 

The man laughed, all flushed and smiley with sparkly eyes, and he could see Merlin’s smile get wider. Ivy touched the floor and stumbled a little, being steadied by Leon, who helped her sit down. Arthur was going to hit the back of Gwaine's neck when he saw her face pale, but her smile was so big that he could not find himself to do it. 

-I am seeing three Gwaine’s now. This must be a nightmare.- she said as she shakes her face. 

Even Lancelot laughed at the comment, petting her hair fondly. 

-Ha! You just wish to dream of me, admit it. 

-I consider myself respectable enough not to do that, thank you. 

-Oi! 

Lancelot seated by her side, stroking her back softly, waiting for the color to return to her face. 

-I thought I would never hear you laugh again. It’s good to know I was wrong.- the man told her and she smiled at him, full of joy. 

-You are not going to get rid of me so easily, it seems. 

-I wouldn’t have it any other way, Ivy. 

Arthur sitted by Merlin, holding out to him the two bunnies.

-Why do we have two pots for the stew?- he frowned. 

-Oh, ehm, I prepared one for Ivy, she does not eat meat. She told me that she could put aside the meat but I didn’t find that fair, so we put one for her and one for us. 

-She doesn’t eat meat? Like...never? 

-I believe that, yes. 

-What...how can she survive? How is she even alive?

-For what she told me, living a little everywhere teaches you how to find food even in the most inaccurate places. 

-Ah, she is going to be the death of us. 

Merlin giggled, putting the dead and skinned bunnie in the fire. 

-I believe that too, Arthur. They already love her, even Leon! 

-When did my man become so soft, Merlin? That’s probably your fault, you made them like this. 

-Oi! Don’t blame me for this, I already have to deal with them everyday. 

-Shut up, Merlin. You adore them, face it.- Merlin rolled his eyes at him, elbowing him in the ribs.- they adore you too, you know? Especially Gwaine. 

He bit his hand not to laugh when the blue eyed man turned pink in a matter of seconds and just patted him in the back. 

-What is going on between the two of you? You seemed awfully close, more than before if that’s possible. 

-He is my best friend.- Merlin told him, still blushing. 

-Come on, Merlin. You cannot hide anything from me.- he teased, but then his face became softer.- if you think me or any of them would judge you just because you are two men, you have this wrong. In fact, any person who has something to say in that matter can come to me and we will gracefully talk. 

-You don’t find it...wrong?

-At first, I thought it was...weird. I could not put my head around it- he told him, looking softly at him.- but then I saw Gwaine looking at you the same way I look at Gwen, and I realized that I didn’t have anything to understand. I know what it’s like to fear love, and since I now can show how much I love Guinevere, I want that for everyone. Not just me. 

He patted his knee in a friendly way, rolling his eyes at his gaped mouth. 

-I am not my father, Merlin. I know that love cannot choose, nor gender or status. 

Merlin looked at him with so much happiness in his blue eyes that Arthur could not hide his smile. 

-Yeah, yeah, just don’t be so cheesy around me, okey? It’s disgusting. 

-Like you and Gwen? 

-You take that back, we are adorable. 

He left Merlin to finish the food and went to sit next to Ivy, handling her with his water. He nodded at Lancelot, and the man excused himself to go with the rest of the knights. 

-You still look a bit pale.-he told her softly. 

-Half of my blood went straight to my head, it probably has something to do with that.- she said and drinked the water. 

-Spending a day with Gwaine does that to a person.- he smiled a little as she giggled, as he drinked a little bit of water too.- I am sorry for what I said before, it was totally out of place and disrespectful towards you. 

-It’s okey, Arthur. It is not the first time I heard comments like that and it probably won’t be the last either. 

-But you shouldn’t have to. It...it is not fair.- he looked at her when she didn’t say anything and continued.- I have a beautiful woman waiting for me at home, you know. Her name is Guinevire. But most people just call her Gwen. 

-It’s a pretty name.- she said, looking at him with shiny eyes.- what is she like? 

-You remind me a lot of her, actually. She is strong, brave and very independent. But she is also kind and generous and so smart.- he smiled, thinking about the way he kissed her before heading to this mission. The way she stroked his cheek and how well her body fitted with his.- She would like you. 

-You love her.- she murmured, supporting her chin in her knees, like she was hearing a fairy tale. 

-Yeah, I have never met someone like her. Only Merlin maybe, but Merlin is Merlin, he is not my type at all. 

She laughed a little, her eyes sparkling and her shoulders shaking. 

-She sounds like a lovely woman. You are very fortunate, it seems. 

-I am. Every time I look at her I feel like the luckiest men in Albion. 

-That was  _ so  _ cheesy _. _

-Shut up. 

They both laughed at each other, and Arthur couldn't stop thinking about how easy it was talking to her. He had a voice whispering in his head to trust her, to make her feel safe and protect her from everything that meant harm. It was almost like a pull in his chest, leading him to her. 

-I have heard you don’t eat meat.- he told her.

-Oh, yes. I stopped eating it a while ago now. 

-May I ask why? 

-I don’t truly believe they are meant for eating, you know. Of course, I know many people won’t survive without them, especially villages or common people, and I accept that. But I adore animals and I have spent so much time protecting and interacting with them that I cannot find myself to lay a hand on their bodies.

-But is it healthy for you? 

-I have managed since I was 7 summers without any meat, and I am perfectly healthy. The only thing is that I have to drink water and eat multiple times a day to stay that way. 

-It must be hard.- he said gently.

-It is worth it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

-It’s delicious, Merlin. Thank you. 

-I am happy you like it, Ivy. 

-Yeah, no one can deny his stew. It’s the best in the whole Albion, isn’t it true, gentlemen? 

All the men made a ‘hmm’ noise with their mouths full, making Ivy laugh. 

-What beautiful manners.-she said while smirking. 

-See what I have to deal with every day.- Merlin told her with fake dislike. 

-I truly pity you. 

-Oi!- Gwaine squeaked, and a little bit of stew ended in Leon’s trouser, earning him a slap in the back of the head. 

-Gwaine!

-They are insulting our honour, do something about it!

-Seeing you now I don’t know which honour is being insulted. 

Gwaine looked at him ugly, elbowing him in the ribs. 

-I expected so much more of you, Leon. 

Arthur rolled his eyes at his Knights' antics. When did they become like this, christ. 

-So, Ivy, may I ask where you were heading when you found us? Your horse has many things with her, so I can imply that you were traveling?- Leon asked her with curiosity in his eyes. Arthur and Lancelot tensed a little, hoping the question would not make her uncomfortable. 

Ivy looked at him with surprise, but she recovered quickly. 

-Yes, I was heading to the borders of Nemeth. 

-Were you going to stay there?

-I...I am looking for someone, actually. Someone I lost a few months ago. 

-I...we are sorry to hear that. Was he your friend?- Merlin looked at her with his blue eyes, and that look always made everyone fall around him. 

-He was much more than that.- she said, and she sounded so...sad. Arthur’s heart broke for her.

-I suppose he has been with you all these years?- Lancelot asked her, reassuring her with a tiny smile. 

-Yes, since the day those bandits found us.

Lancelot nodded, but the faces of his men were full of confusion. 

-I think I owe you an explanation.- she said while looking at Lancelot.- And some answers to you too. You look lost. 

They all nodded, even Merlin. 

-We...I used to live in the Kingdom of Terabithia with my mother and her sister. Lancelot lived in a village outside the Kingdom, but I would always find myself prowling through the villages.- she smiled a little, like she was thinking about a nice memory.- We grew close through the years while the Kingdom prospered. But when I was about 9 summers the Kingdom of Arneths attacked. 

-It was destroyed.- Arthur finished, gently. All of them have heard the tales about Terabithia, one of the most prosperous Kingdoms in the history of Albion, ruled by the greatest Queen the Island could hope for. 

Ivy nodded, a little bit pale. 

-My mother died that day, killed by the soldiers. For that, Lancelot looked for me and we managed to escape.- it went without saying that Lancelot’s family died that day too.

-I am very sorry for your loss.- Percival told her, he knew what was like to lose everything in a blink of an eye.

-Me too.-she said with a sad smile.- After that, a few days after wandering in the woods, a group of bandits found tracks of us. While escaping we got separated, and I thought....I thought they had killed him. And the only thing I kept thinking was what they would have done with me when they found me, so I took a stupid and a rushed decision.- she gulped, and Lancelot paled.- I ran to a tower in ruins when I found myself surrounded, and I...I stabbed myself. I kept saying to myself that I didn’t have anything anymore, so I just did it.

Lancelot looked about to cry, while everyone paled. 

-I heard them saying that they couldn't find any use for me if I was dead, so they just left me there to die.- she paused a second, pressing her lips together in a tight line.- I thought I was going to die right in that moment, but I was not as alone as I thought. A druid family was hiding in the terrace of the Tower and they found me in time. They saved my life that day. 

She smiled, a watery smile, but a true one. 

-The woman named Lily was a healer in their camp before it was attacked by Caerleon’s soldiers. Her husband, Reick, and her 6 year old son, Diggie, were druids too. And they had a child that was not their son, but they treated him like one after he lost his family at the hands of Knights. He was a powerful druid to be just 10 years old, and with the help of Lily they healed me with magic. 

Arthur tried not to flinch at the mention of magic, and Lancelot gulped while looking at him. It seemed like she was not against it. 

-What was his name? 

Merlin almost collapsed after hearing the name that left Ivy’s lips, and paled.

- **Mordred**. His name was Mordred.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

-They were heading to Terabithia after hearing magic was legal there, they wanted a new beginning and to stop running. They just...they were hoping to start living like a family and not like prisoners for once. But after hearing that the kingdom had fallen, they looked so heartbroken. It was their only chance to live peacefully, and they had lost it forever.- she said gloomily.- After the fall of Daobeth, Terabithia was the last Kingdom where magic was allowed. It was the hope of many magic users, but it burned to the ashes.- she looked at her hands, and he could suppose she was crying.- We were together for about a year until Camelot tropes found us. I was starting to believe I had a family again, but I was so wrong.

Lancelot stopped breathing for a second and Gwaine gulped. 

-We were not even in Camelot's land, we were in the borders of Esscentir when we were ambushed. But they did not care about that, they didn't care about anything.

God, what had they done?

-I still remember what one of them said while we were scaping. ‘Remember King’s Uther command, free this Land of magic at any cost.’ And they just...killed them. They killed Lily, Reick and...and Diggie. They pierced his throat with an arrow when he ran to his dad as he fell. 

Arthur looked about to pass out, horrified. How could his father lead a massacre like that after the great purge. How can he live with himself after commanding to kill without trial, by cold blood?

-Mordred and me made it, and we just...kept running. He held no remorse towards Camelot, he believed the King's son would change everything after being helped by him. Apparently he disregarded his father's orders to help him escape when he was wounded in Camelot when he was younger, and he always held that memory close to him, it made him dream about a new era in Albion. Then, after a few weeks, at the borders of Terabithia we found Belladonna. She was just a foal by that time, and her mother was rooting near her. 

She wiped a rebel tear that crossed her cheek and kept going. 

-Belladonas mother was my mother’s horse, she had the sigil of my family in her rails. By the time the attack happened she was with a calf and I suppose she gave birth to Belladona in the woods. She probably died out of age.- he looked across the camp to see the horse, all wrapped in a blanket and eating slices of apple.- We trained her and little by little she became the horse she is today.- she held the necklace that was around her neck and showed a tiny heart stone of the colour of bronze. Belladona had the same in the rails around her snout.- Mordred made this for me when we lost her for the fifth time, so she could learn how to find me even in distance. 

She smiled a little, squeezing the stone against her chest. 

-After that we just...started living. He helped me to look for the survivors of the attack in Terabithia and make sure they were okay and that they had a good place to live. We also took the time to make a proper burial to the bodies that were left. Then we looked for supplies to help druid camps around Albion, helping them to make magic barriers to protect the camps. Mordred grew powerful with his magic, and he loved using it for good. It gave him a purpose. 

She smiled a little with her lips pressed together and a blush touching her cheeks.

-He was much more than family to me, more than a friend, and after time we...grew closer. And we started to plan a future...together. We wanted to make a place for us, to found a home we could share and truly start living, even though we were pretty young.

Her voice broke at the end of the sentence, but she brushed it off. 

-I never got to tell him that he was my home. That...that he was my safe place in the world. 

-What happened?- Merlin asked her, softly caressing her hand. 

-The usual. Bad people who think magic is evil got to us. Odin’s men captured me while we were in the borders of the Land and Mordred escaped. He came back for me but they got him before he could reach me and they put chains that enclose magic on him. It was that, or they would have killed me in front of him. 

Arthur shuddered, he had never heard what was the life of people with magic. Full of loss, and sorrow, and running. He hated it. 

-Odin kept us for about two months before I managed to get away. I looked everywhere for Mordred, but they had taken him away. Odin’s men have been spotted in the borders of Nemeth, so that's where I am leading now. I have to find Mordred, no matter what that cost me. 

-You think he is still alive?-Elyan asked her, clearly shaken up by her story. 

-I do not think so, I know it. I...I can feel it. I cannot give up on him, and I won’t either. I know he would do the same for me. 

Lancelot looked at Arthur, fear in his gaze. She wouldn’t come with them by any chance, less after hearing what happened with Camelot’s tropes. 

-You are not against magic.- Leon sputtered, shocked. 

-No, of course not. I believe magic is beautiful and that it can be used for good. At the wrong hands it can be dangerous, clearly, but any tool is. If you raise a sword towards a person who cannot defend themself, you are the danger, not the sword. Or would it be wiser just to ban swords? When they can help knights defend the people and protect those who need it the most? 

-I...suppose not.- Arhur said, confused. 

Lancelot looked at Merlin, gulping. Was their King...reconsidering magic? 

-That seemed stupid, didn’t it? But banning magic when it can heal mortal wounds like mine- she lifted her shirt a little, leaving her stomach at sight for all of them to see the white scar in her belly.- or heal incurable diseases and help protect a Kingdom doesn’t? Magic could have done so much good, but people only see it in the hands of the wrong person. I can assure you on my mother's name that magic can be  _ good _ . After all, I am alive because of it. 

-My whole life I have been taught that magic was inherently evil and that it only can cause death. That people who choose magic took the wrong path, and that they deserve death. 

-You truly believe that?- Ivy asked with care. 

-I do not believe people must be persecuted or executed when they did not cause damage, I just don't understand why they chose it.

-You know there are people who do not choose magic, don’t you? That there are people who are born with it, with no chance to decide. 

-What?- Percival asked, interested. 

-It is true, indeed.- leon commented, nodding.- It is not very common, but it happens. 

-In the Purge, in Camelot, all those children and babies executed, they were born with it. Most of them did not have the time to learn because it was in their veins before they could even talk.- Ivy explained them.- Dragonlords too. Even though they are not magic users, their gift runs through their bloodline. They had no choice in the matter, it just runs in the blood. When a Dragonlord or Dragon Lady dies, their power goes to their child. 

-You are telling me...that a person can be born with magic? 

-Yes, there are people who don't choose their gifts, they just come to them. And they are still being hunted because of that ignorance. No person deserves to live in fear because of their beliefs, don’t you think? Because not only people born with magic deserve rights, but people who choose it too. 

-I believe she is right.-Gwaine said, nodding his head with Leon. The man had been saved by druids once, so he had no doubt Ivy was right.- I have met many sorcerers in my travels, and I have seen magic been used for evil, but for many goods too. I...I actually know a person that practices magic.- he said, and Arthur glared at him.- And I can assure he is the best person that touched this Land, and that I would give my life for him without thinking it twice.

Merlin gulped, and looked at Lancelot. Was Gwaine talking about him? Was that the reason why he was looking at him with such fondness in his voice? Gwaine  _ knew _ ? 

-I agree with Gwaine. Magic has been an usual thing in my travels, and where I used to live, magic was legal too. Terabithia may have fallen, but it was known as one of the greatest Kingdoms in this land. Not even Camelot could have competed with it.- Lancelot said, and Percival nodded with him. 

-My father was killed because of magic and my sister almost paid the consequences for that.- Elyan said coldly, and they all stayed silent for a moment. 

-I am very sorry, Elyan. I did not know.- Ivy told him in a soothing tone. 

-Your father didn’t die because of magic.- Merlin said, speaking for the first time in a long time. They all watched him with big eyes, but Lancelot's ones were preoccupied and soft. He knew how much Merlin blamed himself for what happened that day. - Your father died because he was healed by magic and Gwen was blamed with no formal trial because of her status as a servant. 

-She almost dies because the king thought she healed your father with magic, not caring if it was being used for a good cause, like saving the life of a man.- Arthur stated, like he couldn’t believe himself.

He has been seeing everything wrong, the same way his father taught him. 

-My father is still dead.-Elyan growled.

-He would have died anyways, and if the King had taken the magic that was offered to him, that proved that your father's disease could have been cured, many people's life could have been saved that day. But his pride and his ego were much bigger than the needs of his kingdom. 

For the surprise of everyone, Arthur was the one who spoke, leaving them speechless. 

Lancelot looked at Merlin for a brief of seconds and watched the hope in his friends eyes, something he thought he would never see again. 

-It’s late.-Melin said, breaking the silence that was surrounding the fire and standing up. His voice suspiciously tight.- we should sleep, or you all are going to be moody. Especially you, Arthur. 

-I am not moody!

-You actually are.- Leon offered, and raised his hands in surrender when the blonde shot him a murderous glance. 

-I will make the first watch.- Gwaine said, murmuring something in Merlin’s ear that made him giggle. Arthur rolled his eyes and ordered the blue eyed men to go do the dishes. Lancelot offered his help quickly and they disappeared behind the trees.

-We are going to talk about what we are going to do in the morning. For now, just rest. It’s been a long day.

They all nodded and in a matter of seconds they were all in their bedrolls, trying to catch a bit of sleep. Arhur and Elyan had their eyes closed, but they were clearly awake and probably they were going to stay that way for a while. After all, they were the ones that looked more troubled by that talk. 

Ivy kissed Gwaine cheek softly before going to sleep, and behind the shadows of the trees she could see Lancelot hug Merlin, as the other had his shoulder shaking slightly. 

She was right.

Merlin had magic. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up by the light warming her face slightly. She stretched her body softly, looking sleepy around. Lancelot was at her side snoring slowly, his hands on his stomach and his face pointing at her. Ivy took off his cloak and put it around him, trying not to wake him. 

She was the only one awake, she noticed, apart from Athur, who was making the last watch apparently. He was sitting with his back towards the camp and his sword in hand. She walked towards him, making enough noise to not scare him , and sitted by him. 

-Good Morning.- she said softly.

-Morning, my lady.- he greeted mockingly.

She rolled her eyes at him, hitting his arm slightly.

-You all really have to stop calling me that, I am no lady.

-You are to them.-he told her, bumping her shoulder.- not to me, of course.

-Of course.-she laughed, chewing a strange plant and rubbing it is her teeth.- You want some?

-What on earth is that?- he asked, watching the plant with a frown. 

-It’s called mint, it will leave a good taste in your mouth and it removes morning breath. Come on, try it. It’s not as bad as you may think. 

-I am going to spit in your boots if it is.

-How charming.- she laughed. 

Arthur took it into his mouth slowly, chewing it with a big frown. After a few seconds, that look disappeared to show a surprised one. 

-It’s good. It’s...quite freshy.

-You are chewing like a cow, Arthur. Can you try to do it normally?- she joked, earning a bump in her shoulder. 

-Shut it. 

They both laughed softly, looking at the beautiful orange sky above them, that was slowly fading to show the morning light. 

-It was very nice, what you said yesterday to Merlin. About Gwaine. He looks like he really values your opinion above others.- she told him, rolling her arms around her knees and bringing them against her chest.- Not many people think in such an open way, you know? 

-Yeah, I know. The world would be a better place if they did.

-Indeed. But one day things are going to change, for the better. One day the differences between all of us are going to make us equals and not...outcasts or pariahs.

-You really believe that?- Arhur asked, watching the hope in her young face. He could almost see Morgana there. In her pale skin and her bright eyes, the way she smiled beautifully and held herself in such a confident way...it was like looking at a younger version of Morgana.

-I have to. For me, for you, for all those people who believe there is no place for them in this world.- stopping looking at the sky to the group.- and for them, of course. 

He turned around to see what she was looking at. He rolled his eyes at the sight in front of him, but he couldn’t hide the smile tucking in his mouth. 

Gwaine and Merlin were sleeping face to face, too close for Arthur’s liking, and it seems like during the night their hands intertwined. Now, against Gwaine’s chest laid both of their hands linked and two peaceful expressions. 

-They are adorable.

Arthur huffed.

-They clearly have not heard about personal space.

-Let them be, you prude.

-You are the child here.

-That does not make me a prude, you voice of wisdom.- she said, pinching his face with one finger in a friendly way. 

-Shut up, my lady.- Ivy hit his arm for that, earning a smile.- How do you know Gwaine, anyways? You two seem close, even if you are awfully insufferable when you are together. 

-That is so not true, he is the one insufferable.- she sticked her tongue to him, mockingly.- I met him about four years ago in a market of Engerd. Mordred had gotten sick, and I was buying some remedy to make a cure. At my side, a little boy was stealing a few herbs for his sick mother when the owner of the stand catched him. I took the blame, saying that I was the one who obligated him, and the man was about to beat me when Gwaine appeared. He talked him out of it, saying that violence was not a way of dealing with any child nor person, and he paid for the herbs in exchange to free me. 

Arthur hummed knowingly, clearly they both share a similar way to see the world, and that’s why they get along so well. 

-He helped the boy with me that day, not leaving his side until making sure his mother was recovered. He truly is a good man.- Ivy smiled softly, eyeing the man with fondness.- After that, we just kept bumping into each other (and many adventures), even though he never got to meet Mordred. 

-Never?- he asked, surprised. 

-Most of the times we met I was trying to find Mordred after separating. Sometimes because of persecutions and others because we would get lost. 

-How did you find each other, when that happens?

-We have locations all around Albion. Caves, abandoned houses, lakes. When we get lost, the one without Belladona stays in the nearest place, and the other rides there. 

-And he hasn’t been in either of those places? 

Ivy shakes her head slightly. 

-I have looked in every place we had, and there is no trace of him.- she stated, sadly.- I have shown drawings of him, talked to people, I even have reached different druids camps, but none of them have heard anything from him. It’s like the earth has swallowed him.- she gulped sightly, and tried to change the subject.- Anyways, that’s how I met Gwaine. He became a dear friend even in the distance, and I knew I would find him again. I am not that lucky. 

Arthur snorted and choked on the laugh that wanted to leave him. 

-None of us are. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lance.- she whispered softly, shaking sightly his arm.- Lance, wake up. Breakfast is ready, Gwaine is going to beat you.

-I’m going to kick his arse first.- he mumbled, opening his eyes and groaning softly. 

-Good morning, sleeping beauty.- she smiled at him, earning one in return.

-Hello, Ivy.- he whispered while smiling, caressing her cheek softly before frowning.- Gwaine. I will murder him. 

-He is still sleeping, I told you that just to wake you up.- she giggled, seeing the betrayal in his eyes.- He is sleeping besides Merlin, and they look so cute I couldn’t find the heart to wake them. 

-They tend to sleep together.- he told her, rubbing his eyes and folding the cloak that was covering him. He smiled at the gesture.

-But they are pretty close this time...and they are holding hands.- she said, cooing. 

-What?

They both turned their eyes at them, and Ivy was telling the truth. They were practically snuggling. 

-Gwaine is faking to be asleep just to look at him.- Ivy murmured to him, her voice full of emotions.- and maybe to avoid the tasks, but mostly the first one. 

Lancelot chuckled, standing up and covering the girl with her cloak. 

Gwaine, of course, woke up at the sightly smell of breakfast but didn’t move. He couldn’t even intend to when Merlin’s face was the first thing his sleepy eyes caught sight of. His long and thick and beautiful eyelashes were covering his eyes, the bluest ones he had ever seen and most gorgeous without any doubt. His lips, red and sinful, were pouting softly. His face was so peaceful, so relaxed, that Gwaine feared to wake him. 

He hadn’t seen him in peace in months, not even after they won the war against Morgause and the Immortal army. 

_ God, and he just looked so lovely.  _

Gently, his eyes moved behind his eyelids and those big and kind blue eyes stared at him sleepy. 

-Good morning.- he murmured softly. 

-It is, indeed.- he said looking right at him, smiling. He guided the hand that was intertwined with his to his mouth, kissing it gently and with so much love that Merlin’s heart almost burst out of his chest.- I would be the happiest man in this world if I could wake to this sight every day. 

-I say the same.- he murmured, smiling like he was gone in the most beautiful dream while looking at those handsome and sparkly brown eyes.

Something in his eyes changed suddenly and they watched him with...something else, different and warm. 

-Merlin, I…- Gwaine started, but Arthur’s voice interrupted him. 

-You two lovebirds, it’s time to get up. I didn't prepare breakfast for anything. 

Gwaine closed his mouth slowly, gulping and biting his tongue to not chop Arthur’s head off. He hated being interrupted, especially when it comes to Merlin. Damn, he was going to say something important for the first time in decades, and the dirty old asshole interrupted him for breakfast. He was going to murder him, King or not. 

-We are coming!- Merlin shouted, still looking at him with bright and waiting eyes. 

But the moment was broken. Totally and utterly broken.

_ Killing the King is treason _ , he thought angrily about 50 times. 

-You were saying something.- Merlin whispered, waiting. 

-I...later.- he started coughing slightly to try and dissimulate.- We will talk later, we cannot let the opportunity of Arthur doing something productive for the first time, right? 

Merlin almost believed him. Well, not really. First of all, he knew Gwainne like no one else did, and he certainly knew when he would put his silly and funny mask to cover his facade. Second, he looked nervous. It was like watching two different Gwaine’s, the first one with huge and hopeful eyes, and the second with a sight full of false amusement and mischief. 

-Are you certain? You looked like you were about to say something important.- he asked softly, trying not to pressure him. 

-It can wait a little more, it...it won’t fade. I promise you.

He looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded, feeling like those words meant more that he could understand. 

-You made breakfast?- Lancelot asked Ivy, watching her pout when Arthur interrupted Gwaine and Merlin. To be utterly honest, he was quite mad too. They had been pinning for a whole year now! 

-The ruiner of momets did.- she spatted indignantly, still pouting while biting a carrot. 

-You cooked?- Leon asked, frowning. He looked still sleepy while he yawned and his hand caressed his eye softly. 

-Let me rephrase that, you know  _ how  _ to cook?- Gwaine said, frowning too. 

-You know what cooking is?- Merlin asked lastly, making everyone laugh and Ivy choke with the carrot. She held her belly tightly, shaking with laughter as Gwaine fell from the wood right to the floor. 

-Oi!- Arthur reproched them, pink expanding through his cheeks. 

Gwaine and Merlin clapped their hands, while the others, still laughing, choked with the air. 

-I will poison you all next time.- Arthur scolded, pouting. 

-If you didn’t now.


	5. Chapter 5

-Well, I think this is my cue to say goodbye.- Ivy said softly, leaving her plate next to the others. 

All the man stopped talking and just stared at her, like the only image of leaving her was horrifying. God, Arthur could almost hear Leon whining. 

Oh, wait, maybe that was him. 

_ Anyways _ . 

-What?- he dumbfounded.

-Ivy, you can’t possibly…-Lancelot started, a sad look on his face. 

-I have to go, Lance. Nemeth is still a week away and I cannot give myself the chance of losing Odin’s man again. It was difficult enough to track them there.- Ivy explained to him softly, her voice tight. 

-I refuse to let you go on your own. Odin is dangerous and the woods of Nemeth are no place for one girl.- Gwaine told her sternly, crossing his arms. 

Ivy shook her head slowly, smiling with sadness.

-You cannot command me, Gwaine. I am my own person and I chose the path I follow.- she said it with care, watching Gwaine with care in her eyes.- And do not forget I have survived on my own all this time, I shall be fine. 

-But you are not on your own anymore!- he told her, a little bit exasperated. Ivy just sighted.- And I am your friend, and friends are supposed to look after each other, are they not?

-Of course they are.- she nodded gently, trying to not make him angry.- I know you are my friend, Gwaine. I adore you for that, but if you want to protect me, you will let me go.

-Come with us.-Arthur interrupted, making everyone look at him.- We are heading to Esscentir to visit Merlin’s mother. We can accompany you to Nemeth to...assure you get there safe and we will separate there. 

Merlin looked at him with his mouth slightly open and he stepped his foot with maybe too much force, just maybe. 

-My mother, Hunith, lives in the borders of Esscentir. We can come with you and then we will head to our way, we don’t mind helping you out. You saved our lives after all. 

Lancelot still seemed troubled and Gwaine worried. 

-You are mad if you think I will put you at risk. 

-But putting yourself is not?.- At Gwaine’s angry voice Merlin looked at him, catching his sleeve and tucking it to call his attention. 

-It’s my place to decide that, Gwaine. Not yours.- she said it a little bit harsh, but then her eyes softened.- I am sorry, I do not seek to put you in any kind of distress. But Mordred is my family, and I would face every danger of this world if it means I can get him back. But that’s my place to take, not yours. 

-You are my family too, Ivy.- Lancelot desperately said.- I don’t...please don’t make me lose you again. 

-And any family member of Lancelot is ours too.- Percival told her, smiling. 

Ivy seemed touched at that and anything that she wanted to say died in her throat at the statement. 

-That’s...I truly appreciate it. I really do.- Ivy gulped looking at them, especially at Lancelot and Gwaine.

It was a long time ago that she had so many people caring about her, protecting her and worrying about her safety. She never forgot what was that like because Mordred never let her, always being by her side and protecting her with every breath he could take and more. But being surrounded by people who barely knew her and still cared...it was new. And it was so nice that she fret she would not be able to let go after that. Especially from Arthur. Especially him. 

She wasn’t who they think she was...and they were not who they showed. But she still felt this pull in her heart, and even though her head screamed to let them go, she could not find herself to. 

-I fear that no matter what I say you will not let me part.

-You are not our prisoner.- Arthur said while looking at her with care.- We cannot hold you for a lifetime either. If you want to leave, sooner or later, you will. But let us accompany you and make sure you are safe. 

-My chances of not being seen are higher by traveling alone.- she refused, hoping they would stop pressuring. She would break...because she really wanted to be with them a little more. 

-Not against Odin.- Leon interfered.- and he has no knowledge you are travelling to Nemeth. 

-You are risking too much.- Gwaine said sternly, earning an angry look. 

-If I told you Odin captured Merlin, would you go? 

Gwaine opened his eyes in surprise and his mouth hung slightly open for a few seconds until he regained his composure. The group watched her in shock, she clearly knew how to convince someone. 

-If I told you he is probably being tortured for information on being used for their convenience, would you rather do everything in your power to save him or leave him there just because you are risking too much?

Well, she was clearly in distress now. Her eyes were watery and she was biting her lip tightly as she looked at Gwaine. 

-You are my friend, Gwaine. But that does not give you the right to tell me how much I would risk for someone, especially Mordred.-at that, her eyes softened and she took a shaky breath.-You may come with me, but before we catch the borders of Nemeth, you are on your own. I cannot risk the chance of passing the border without being seen, and I cannot risk any of you either. That’s the only deal I can offer you. 

Arthur sighted and Merlin bit his lip, looking at Lancelot with insecurity in his blue eyes. 

-I don’t understand why won’t you let us help you find Mordred. With us you have higher chances of defeating them or at least get Mordred to safety. 

-I think you know why, but you are not contemplating all of your options. 

-What does that even mean.-Gwaine frowned, pursing his lips.- I hate when people speak in riddles. 

You tell me that, Merlin thought. 

-I know what Odin is capable of doing and I would never forgive myself if he got to you. Any of you.- she stated, now looking at the seven men.- He is a monster by all means and it pains me to even think what he can do to Mordred. The best for you is to stay away and let me deal with him on my own. 

Lancelot raised his head slowly and looked at her with realizacion in his gaze. Arthur felt his heart drumming in his chest at that look. 

-What has he done to you?- the man asked, his voice firm and murderous. When the girl only looked at him, he shaked her shoulder gently as the others swallowed their horrified expressions.- Ivy, what.did.he.do? 

-Not what you are thinking.-she responded with a stern voice, looking right into his eyes.- I promise you, he did not do anything irreversible. But what I was trying to say is that if he gets you, he is going to make you talk. No matter how hard you try, he will break any of you until you speak and he will not stop till he succeeds.

-And you pretend to reassure me with those words? Are you out of your mind?!- Gwaine almost screamed while pulling his hair. 

-I hate to agree with Gwaine, but for once he is actually right. It sounds like you are throwing yourself to a suicidal mission.- Elyan spoke then, eyeing her with a gentle stare. Percival nodded at his side and Leon looked a little bit green. 

-I am not, because he will not kill me. He needs me alive and if you haven’t heard before, I escaped once and I can certainly do it again. 

-Why does he need you?- Merlin asked suddenly, and Ivy just stared at him.- He could break Mordred if he killed you easily, so why did he keep you alive? 

Everyone's heads turned to her when she didn’t respond and a bubble of discomfort took form around them all. 

-I...I cannot tell you that. I am sorry.- she was frowning, like she could not believe herself when she said that.- The only thing I can confirm is that he knows I am the key to get Mordred do anything he wants.

-And that’s why you are going straight to him? 

Ivy laughed, dry and a little bit narky. 

-He does not know me like I do. He knows how much Mordred means to me but he has no idea how I work and how I travel. I know he has been tracking me for a while now, that’s why I travel through old forests. Because he thinks I am just a foolish girl who will travel around the most known places. Right now he thinks I am leading to Caerlon at the same time as one of his traders, but I know him enough that’s a facade. Caerlon banned Odin’s men to step in its land a long time ago, that’s why I am so sure he is leading to Nemeth. And he is not expecting me, I must use that to my advantage.

-You do realize how dangerous that sounds, right?

Ivy just raised her shoulders.

-I have been living in the forest for years now, everyday is dangerous. 


	6. Chapter 6

They had been travelling around for about a week when Ivy told them that they should go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. To say that Elyan almost fell off of his horse explains their reaction. But they were not expecting her to show them a new way to cross the Valley. 

And they became so fond of her...they truly trusted her. 

You see, when you go to the center of it, away from the waywarns tunnels luckily, there is a cave not far away. Arthur never went through there as he always listened to his father say that it was abandoned and full of magic creatures. Well, that story was fake. 

As one entered the cave, it looked completely normal. Dark, wet and quite scary. With a torch in hand and the trails of your horse held tightly you ride for almost half an hour until a big curtain of green lianas and leaves is placed in front of you. Behind that anyone can see what can be confused for a tunnel without end. 

It has an end. And it’s beautiful. 

At the end of it there is a cascade and when you go through it...it’s just magic. 

There is a Valley full of trees and animals with a river crossing it, so crystal clear that you can see the fishes swimming in it. Nature is not rotten and dark like in the rest of the Valley, as a matter of fact is green and bright and  _ so full of life _ . 

-Mordred and I come here during summer and spring because It’s the time of the year when the animals wake up from their winter sleep.- Ivy explained while smiling brightly, seeing the faces of utter wonder in the Knights and Merlin.- I dare to say it’s the most beautiful place in Albion. 

-Indeed.- Merlin murmured, amazed by the magic in the air. 

Ivy espread one of her arms softly in the air while riding slowly in Belladona and a beautiful blue bird landed in her hand at the marvelous of everyone's expressions. The animal chirped happily in her hand as she brought it closer to her face. The bird sang brightly and caressed her cheek with its head gently. 

-You have a way with animals.-Elyan commented, watching the bird fly around her happily.- like our dear Merlin here. 

The group looked at the man who was playing and kissing softly a little squirrel in both of his hands. The animal was biting a nut apparently and it was offering it to Merlin while doing some cute noises as it chewed. 

Arthur rolled his eyes at the adoration in Gwaine's face at the scene in front of him. Ugh, he was so besotted. 

-We should stop for awhile and clean ourselves. I don’t know about you all, but I smell worse than Gwaine’s boots.

At Ivy’s statement Percival threw his head backwards with laughter soon being followed by all of them. 

-Oi! Why am I always the joke? 

-You were born for it, Gwaine. Accept it.- Elyan smirked earning an ugly glare. 

The man just huffed indignantly and dismounted his horse with ease. Everyone followed him, Merlin a bit unhappy at leaving the little squirrel, and each took a new pile of clothes. 

Both Percival and Gwaine screamed while rushing into the water, jumping and splashing everyone in the process. Elyan looked indignant as he runned behind them and Leon and Arthur just rolled their eyes. Merlin seemed uncomfortable and Lancelot a bit preoccupied. 

-I can cover you with Arthur if you say you washed yesterday.- Ivy heard Lancelot murmured to Merlin. 

-He won’t believe it. I just...I will go and wash my clothes on.

Ivy took her clean blue shirt and black leggings to close her pack and wrapped a few strawberries in a cloth. 

-I will go to the other side of the rocks to wash, clearly. But may I take Merlin with me?- both Lance and Merlin looked at her when she said that, and Arthur frowned slightly.- I think a bug bit me and it’s aching badly. I was hoping he could take a look at it? 

-Yes, of course.-Merlin said, a little bit surprised. 

-Have fun!- Ivy called, and took Merlin’s sleeve to guide him to the other side of the clear, far from them. When they were far enough, she talked.- You don’t have to explain anything to me, but you looked like you would rather be anywhere else. 

-I...thank you.- he said softly, earning a smile.- Arthur thinks I am not confident, you know, cause I am all skinny and lanky...but I have scars and I...I hate them. And they wouldn’t understand. 

Ivy looked at him with gentle eyes, understanding. 

-If you ask me to turn around, I will and with no complaint. But wash, you truly smell terrible.- she kissed his cheek softly and turned around to get closer to the water.

-Oi! It’s not that bad. 

-Mmm, it actually is. 

She laughed while mashing the strawberries to create a mushy red paste, making Merlin turn his head like a puppy.

-What are you doing? Are you hungry? I could have prepared something for you!

-Merlin, you sound like my mother.- she laughed softly, putting a little bit of honey on the paste and some sugar too.- It’s for my hair, not for eating. 

-Wouldn’t it be...sticky? With the honey. 

-On the contrary, it makes the hair shiny and stronger and it’s also very beneficial for the skin. I made a little for you too, so go wash until I finish. 

-Yes, Sire. 

She rolled her eyes and kept preparing the paste while Merlin entered the water. When it was ready, she put it in a bowl and made one more for her. 

-Can I turn around? The water would not let me see you, do not worry about that. 

-Yes, I am all covered. 

When Ivy turned, Merlin’s head and collarbones was the only thing that was at sight. She walked towards the water, gulping when she saw how deep it could be and left the bowl in the shore. 

-Scrub your hair and body with it and make sure it’s completely gone when you finish, okay? 

-Thank you, Ivy.

-My pleasure. Now, I am going to wash too. I will be behind those rocks.

Merlin nodded and waited for her to disappear before grabbing the bowl. It smelled delicious! Like one of those pricey oils Arthur used for washing. 

Ivy exhaled when she was out of sight, being grateful that this part of the water was not that deep. After what Odin had done to her...she hadn’t entered the water with the same confidence. She still remembers the feeling of her lungs aching and his head exploding little by little while Odin just...laughed.

She shakes her head sternly and refuses to go back to those thoughts. It was in the past, and Odin was not there to hurt her anymore. She was safe.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later all the Knights, now washed and clean, went in search of the youngest ones. They found them resting in a big rock, sunbathing and relaxing with the warm. Ivy’s hair was still drying but Merlins was completely dry and shining with the light. 

-You look like an actual human being now, Lance.- Ivy jokes, brushing her hair with an old brush. 

-Likewise.-he said with a huge grin, sitting besides her to brush it for her the same way he used to do when she was younger. 

-You look so besotted I could almost throw up, mate.- Elyan whispered to Gwaine, patting his shoulder to go and sit besides Lancelot. 

How could someone not be besotted with Merlin when he looked like an actual angel? The sun was shining right through his beautiful alabaster skin while making his dark hair glow and his eyes...he could spend years lost in those blue and bright oceans eyes. 

He sat next to him and raised his eyebrows funnyly when he catched the smell of honey and some berries. Ugh, and he smelled delicious. God help me, thought the men. 

-You look lovely.- he whispered softly and smiled when he catched a blush creeping through his cheeks. 

-Gwaine.- Merlin reproached him, biting his lip to stop a smile to form. 

-Can’t condemn a man for telling the truth.

Now it was his time to blush when the blue eyed men looked at him softly and kissed his cheek. It was just a gentle touch, but it made his heart flutter in a way it was only reserved for Merlin. 

-For the love of everything that’s sacred.- Arthur murmured looking at the sky, making Leon and Lancelot chuckle. 

-Oh, wait! It’s time!.- Ivy exclaimed loudly, almost making Elyan fall into the water.-Come on! Hurry! Or we are not going to make it on time!

-Ivy, what…?-Arthur started, but she just took his hand and hauled him to his feet to pull him in her direction. 

Arthur looked at his men and just shrugged at the confusion in their eyes. 

They followed her with no complaints and if Gwaine took Merlin's hand, no one commented about it.

They stopped behind some shrubbery before entering a big clearing. It was being illuminated by the bright sun rays and surrounded by trees, but not in the center. 

-What are we looking at?-Pervival whispered without detaching his eyes off the clearing. 

-Just wait and see.- she whispered back. 

They waited for a few more minutes before the first movement took place. There was a shake in the trees first, being followed by little airy sounds and then the most beautiful image exploded in front of them. 

Hundreds of orange and black butterflies started to fly around the clearing with no direccion, just flying and being free. 

-I have never contemplated something so wonderful in my life.- Leon whispered with huge and bright eyes. Arthur was smiling brightly and the others seemed amazed by that. 

Ivy laughed and took Merlin’s hand, surprising him when she led them to the center of the clearing. The butterflies surrounded them and started to fly around their bodys happily, sometimes brushing Merlin's cheeks and making him laugh beautifully. 

The others laughed at the scene, joining them one by one and starting with Arthur, whose chest felt warm when he saw the girl so happy. They were creating a bond in no time and without reason...and the only person he felt this way was with Morgana. He did not know what that meant, but he just wanted to enjoy it. 

Gwaine was the last to enter the clearing, too enchanted by the sight of Merlin. If he looked like an angel before...now he was sure he was one. He was completely and utterly sure that he never witnessed someone so beautiful in his life. 

He looked happy, gorgeous and  _ free _ . 

And at that very moment he felt it, he just  _ knew _ that there was nowhere else he would rather be. No matter the time, no matter the place and no matter why...he wanted to be with him. 

Because when he looked at him...for the first time in his lonely life he felt at  _ home _ .

He approached him slowly, trying to preserve that memory for the rest of his days when he took his hand. The laughs, the jokes, the voices, the butterflies, everything stopped right in that moment. They were no servant and Knight anymore, no warlock and commoner either...just two lost souls that found each other in a broken world. 

Their lips sealed perfectly together, like they had found their key to it’s lock. His arms surrounded his body gently, caressing him like his most beautiful jewel while hands stroked his neck softly, caressing his hair with passion. 

And right there with him in his arms he realized that all those travels, all those adventures, all those taverns and new places were truly leading him somewhere... _ home _ .


	7. Chapter 7

When the kiss broke Merlin still had his eyes closed, hoping to never wake up from this dream. 

-Look at me, Merlin.- he whispered softly, caressing his cheek. When the man opened his eyes, Gwaine was smiling and his eyes brighter than ever. He smiled too, letting out a laugh when Gwaine lifted him a few millimeters from the grass and spun him around gently.

For the first time in a while they heard their friends whooping and cheering behind them, Ivy and Percival clapping like childrens. 

-About time, you prudes. We have been waiting for a year now.- Elyan said, smiling and rolling his eyes. 

-You are lucky, I have been dealing with their tension for  _ two  _ years. They were driving me mad.- the blonde man complained, but his happy smile betrayed him. 

-Even I felt it and I am supposed to be the new one.- Ivy jokes, making Lancelot laugh. He looked at the men sighing, a dreamy expression in her young face and a hand in her heart.- That was so romantic. 

Merlin was blushing, with a hand still in Gwaine’s neck and hair, caressing them softly. Gwaine, on the other side, looked smug but happier than they had ever seen him before. The man kissed Merlin's cheek softly, whispering something in his ear that made him laugh and Arthur roll his eyes. 

-You have doomed us all.- Arthur said with an accusatory tone, pointing at Ivy.- We are going to  _ die _ .

-Don’t make a tantrum, you prude.- Ivy laughed while rolling his eyes. Merlin just took note of how similar they looked when they did that, like they were the same person.- Let them be and enjoy the moment!

All the Knights agreed with her and Arthur just rolled his eyes, gasping when he felt the girl at his back and making him almost swallow a butterfly. For revenge, he held both of her arms in front of his chest and spun around, making her laugh. 

Yeah, life was good enough. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

-We are about to cross to Nemeth, you know that, right?- Ivy asked softly, watching Lancelot sleep next to Merlin and Gwaine while the fire dissipated slowly. Arhur was at her side, chewing a piece of meat.

-Yeah.- he muermured softly, not letting his face contort at the pain that surged in his chest.- It will be hard, especially for them.

Ivy smiled sadly as Arthur pointed Gwaine and Lancelot. She was going to truly miss them. 

In about only a week and half they all created a relationship with this girl, this mysterious but kind and brave girl who appeared from nowhere to become something to them. Gwaine and Lancelot adored her, a fool could see that in the way their eyes sparkled when she laughed. Merlin looked at her fondly, she was always helping him with chores and making him laugh when his face would fall because of a bad memory. 

Leon would smile when she wasn’t looking, too enchanted of the girl who remembered him of his sister, who died when he was younger. She had her spirit and her kindness, even if they were physically not alike. 

Arthur still smiles at the memory when Percival came to their camp with Ivy seated behind his head, both legs in his big shoulders, with their arms full of apples from a nearby tree and two big and bright smiles. Like Elyan, he could see Gwen in her too, her kindness and empathy for the people. 

And Arthur...well, he was screwed. 

-I know. But being apart does not mean we will not see each other again. I am sure we can arrange something. 

-We could.- he admitted, but then everything he could have said died in his throat when she threw her head backwards and looked at the sky. His hair looked darsome with the night, almost dark and her pale face was like hers. Morgana.- You remind me of someone I lost a while ago, my half sister. 

Ivy looked at him when he said that, her face full of something he could not comprehend and her lips pursed. 

-You miss her?- she asked softly, extrangly tightly. 

-Everyday.- he responded, nodding with his head slowly.- I am afraid I never let her know how much she meant to me. I did not know we shared blood, but even then I should have told her. She needed to know that, and I let her down. She was my family...and I would do anything to have one again. 

When Ivy did not respond, he looked at her. Her eyes were shiny with tears and her lips were trembling. 

-Arthur, I need to tell you something.

-Ivy, what…?

The sound of noisy footsteps alert them and in a minute they were both screaming at their companions to wake up, but it was too late. 

They were surrounded. 

-Merlin.- Arrhut and Gwaine whispered horrified, as the man had said not two minutes ago he needed to go to the privy. 

-Well, well, well. Look what we have here.- a man with black hair and piercing blue eyes exclaimed, entering the camp. They were around twenty men, all with weapons and masses, they held no chance.- Lads, I believe we have earned our gold this day. 

All the men laughed, Lancelot coming closer to her with his sword held high, Arthur and him shielding her. 

-State your business to assail us like this.- Arthur growled, ayeing the men one by one.

One of the men had Merlin in his shoulder, and he dropped him without care in the ground, a bloody bruise in his head. Gwaine clenched his teeth and Ivy swore he looked murderous. Everyone knew que was impulsive, so they did not fret when he was the one to attack, leading the start of the fight. 

-Why should I speak when I can demonstrate you.- The man expressed with a cynical smile, his face darkening.- Knock them out.

All the men attacked at the same time, but they fought even though they would not win this one. 

When a heavy blow landed on Arthur's side, making him fall to his knees Ivy screamed, killing the men in front of her to cover him but the handle of a sword hit her right in the temple so hard that she fell to the ground and her sight clouded. She heard screams and voices calling her and others calling Merlin’s name or Leon’s, but all went dark. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up her vision was so blurred that she had to close her eyes a few minutes not to pass out again and empty her stomach. 

-Lancelot.- Ivy murmured, gulping and trying not to throw up. Her head was pounding fiercely and it was hard to move.

-Ivy, sweetheart, I am here. I am at your side, can you hear me?- Lance’s voice ringed in her ears, too far away to hear it clearly. She tried to move his arms to touch her head, which felt too warm and numb to be healthy. She noticed that she was on the floor but both of her arms were chained with two cuffs in her wrists and the chain hanging loosely at her side. 

She raised her head with difficulty and tried to focus her sight when everything kept moving. She felt a sticky and warm liquid sliding down her temple to her chin. Well, that was a huge blow. 

-Ivy, can you hear me?- Lancelot asked again, sounding more concerned this time if possible.- Try not to move much, you have a huge gash in your temple. 

-She is concussed, Lancelot. I don’t believe she is listening to you clearly.- another voice spoke, deeper this time. If she had to guess, it was Gwaine. 

-Gwaine.- she murmured again, wincing when she moved too fast.- Merlin...unconscious...Arthur....

-We are okey Ivy, you and Merlin are our primal concern. You both have a concussion.- Arthur’s voice talked, more clear this time. The girl focused her sight again and she saw that they were chained like her. Merlin was in her same state, trying to focus while Gwaine was rabid while trying to get closer to him even though Arthur was besides him, and in front of her. 

-Are any of you hurt?- she asked, the dizziness in her voice making Arthur wince. 

-A few punches and scratches, nothing we cannot deal with.- Lancelot reassured her, his voice soft and warm but full of concern. He was at her side, she noticed, and had a bloody nose and chest. 

She looked at them all, still alive and breathing, but bruised and bloody. 

-I am so sorry.- she muttered, her voice breaking at the end.- this is all my fault. I should not have allowed you to come with me. 

-Oi, Ivy, this is no one's fault but theirs, and I assure they are going to…- Gwaine was talking, more clear to her this time but the big clang of the door crashing with the wall made everyone jump in their places.

The same man that led the attack in the woods was now entering the room with a smirk in his lips and arms crossed, two Knight by his side. He was looking at everyone in the room, his smile getting wider when he catched Arthur’s and Ivy’s sight. 

-What do we have here?- he asked, his voice full of poison while squatting in front of her.- we were not expecting to find you, my lady. Our King wanted to have the pleasure of finding you first, but I guess we earned the big one today. 

He smiled at her with everything but care and lifted her shirt even though it broke a series of screams and curses at him. All the men started to try and break free from the chains, roaring like they were rabid. 

-Get your hands off of her you sick bastard!- Gwaine screamed, his eyes fully opened and spitting as he shouted. 

-Look at this.- he laughed, calling his man with his hand in a signal to come by his side. She had a burn scar on her lower back, close to her hip. It had the form of a “X”, made with two burning irons.- It’s her. Bring her to the other room, we will start questioning her until King Odin is back. And don’t let your guard down, she is fast. 

Both men nodded, opening the chains even though she was trying to get free from their grip, but she was too dizzy and weak. She passed out no more than five seconds later. 

-What are you going to do to her!? You sick prick!

-Let her go!

-SHE IS JUST A GIRL, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HER!?

The man stopped in his heels and turned around to face the young King, who was red with fury and teeth clenched tightly. 

-You truly don’t know who she really is, Pendragon?- the men asked, a smug look on his face when he realized that none of them did. 

Lancelot clenched his teeth and gulped while his breathing hardened noticeably. He looked at his King with a pleading gaze, before the other men spoke. 

-Her name is Ivylin Heavenly, the one and only heir of the fallen Kingdom of Terabithia.


	8. Chapter 8

At the moment the man left the room, all the gazes went straight to Lancelot, who looked about to pass out. 

-Lancelot, was that man speaking the truth?- Arhtur asked, his voice low and hard as a stone. 

-I am afraid so, my Lord.- he said, gulping and looking at the floor with.- I beg you forgiveness, for not having spoken to you truthfully. 

-That was huge, Sir Lancelot. You should not have hidden the truth from us. If I knew I would have taken her straight to Camelot, the woods are no place for a Princess. 

-I know that, my Lord. But she begged me not to say anything...she wanted to tell you herself. 

-But why?- he asked, confused. 

Gwaine, still shocked by the news, looked at Lancelot while gaping. 

-She is the lost daughter of Queen Amelie.- he said, still not believing himself.- All those legends are real, the heir of Terabithia  _ survived _ . 

-Yes.- Lancelot expressed, nodding with his head sightly.- My Queen begged me in her dying breath to get her far away when the Kingdom fell. By the time she died she was changing the laws, she wanted to do what you did, Arthur. Let any man or women with a kind heart and knowledge about fighting to become a Knight, not only those with royal blood. I-I was going to become a Knight the day of the attack, but...you know the rest. 

-By-By formally speaking...then she is a Queen. She  _ is  _ the Queen of Terabithia.- Leon spoke, sounding like he did not believe himself.

-Indeed.- Sir Lancelot nodded.- I was supposed to bring her to Caerleon...where Queen Annis was waiting for her after marrying the King there. But the bandits got to us first...and I lost her. 

-Queen Annis is her Aunt?- Percival asked, his face scrunched in a very confused stare. 

-Yes, she married the Prince of Caerleon after Ivy was born. Caerleon fighted too that day, but it was not enough. Camelot tropes came at the last very minute, and there was nothing left. 

-I-I didn't know Camelot was involved.- Arthur spoke, horrified. 

-Not the whole Camelot, but a few tropes enough to destroy our last army. Uther did not want to involve many Knights, only his most trusted ones. He helped to destroy Terabithia not only because of his laws about magic...but because he hoped Amelie and Ivy would come to him with their Kingdom lost. 

Arthur gulped, eyeing Lancelot with a look full of uncertainty. The men apologized with his eyes, clearly pained to have to tell him this. 

-Arthur, Ivy is not only the heir of Terabithia. She is King’s Uther daughter by blood, and by all it means...she is your sister. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Merlin woke up, the first thing he felt was a dull pain in his brow and fire in his wrists at the very little movement. He tried to move again but his stomach rolled painfully, while his arms felt on fire. 

He had heard the important things Lancelot had mentioned, but he couldn't see Arthur's face, who probably was not dealing with it very well. Arthur was not very good at that.

-Merlin? Love?- he heard Gwaine voice calling him, desperate and full of concern. Lancelot's voice came later, softer and lulling. 

He hissed when he moved again, feeling the fire in his wrists extend to his arms and neck, slowly making a path around his body. He cried in pain when he felt like he was burning from inside out, still hearing the screams of his friends calling him.

-Merlin, what's happening? What's wrong?- Arthur shouted with a hoarse voice, fighting with the chains like Gwaine was doing. 

Merlin tried to get free by pushing himself away, screaming in the process when the pain only became unbearable. His breath was uncontrollable and he felt his mind slipping away as his body started shaking. 

He looked at Arthur for the first time, and the last thing he saw before passing out were his  _ golden  _ eyes reflected in his blue ones. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur was going to explode. 

Truly, his head could not hold more information for this day...and then he saw the real color of Merlin's eyes. He felt the exact moment when his heart broke and his breath left his body. His mind became cloudy, full of memories of them in the Kingdom, hunting, eating, talking. 

Merlin was a sorcerer. Merlin had magic. 

Merlin  _ lied  _ to him. 

-He is a sorcerer.- he muttered, feeling the bile going up his throat.

-Arthur, please, let Merlin explain himself.- Lancelot begged him, his eyes full of grief and and tears.- please do not be so quick to judge, you need to hear what he has to say first. 

-He is a damn sorcerer! What more does he need to say?- he shouted at his men, and for the first time he looked around. 

Leon was horrified as Percival, both with huge eyes and mouth slightly open, looking words to say but not succeeding. Elyan looked angry, his brow furrowed more than he had ever seen before and breathing hard. Lancelot was shaking, his eyes full of tears ready to drop and still begging. 

But Gwaine...he looked absolutely terrified. He was pale enough to pass out, hands shaking and his eyes shiny with tears, something he thought he would never witness. 

-If any harm comes to him because of your damn laws, I will pesonally  _ murder  _ you.- he growled, looking straight into Arthur's eyes. Percival and Leon both gaped at his words, and Arthur just gritted his teeth. 

-You have no honour! You are declaring treason against your King because of a sorcerer! 

-My loyalty lies with Merlin before you! It always did and always will.- he said with his eyes burning in fury, almost spatting his words.- He is not only a sorcerer, he is your friend. He has been with you for years, he has protected you even though you would have burned him in the steek with no second thought if you ever found out. He has been at your side all this time, and if you were not a thick piece of skull you would realize how much he  _ loves you _ . 

-He lied.- Arthur spitted, anger floating in his voice. 

-He lied to protect you and himself. He has been living in fear for years because of  _ you _ , to protect  _ you _ . All of us. Camelot, Gwen.- Gwaine numbered, his teeth clenched so tightly that anyone would have thought they were about to break.- You cannot even start to comprehend how many times he had saved all of our lives. Fallen branches, unconscious enemies, things hitting bandits...no one is that lucky, Arthur. And if he wanted to kill you, don’t you think that he would have done it by now? Don’t you believe that he would have let you die all those times que  _ sacrificed  _ himself for you? Open your damn mind, Arthur Pendragon. 

Lancelot was about to speak again when a broken scream pierced everyone's ears...Ivy’s scream. 

-Ivy!- the man shouted, fighting with the chains without caring about bruising his wrists.- What are you doing to her, you damn brutes! 

The man roared a mouthful of insults, being followed by the rest of the Knights who were struggling as they were held in place. 

The screams died a few seconds after, the silence being broken by the rapid breath of the man. Lancelot was sweating, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. The two most important people of his life were in danger, and he was  _ useless _ . 

-We have to find a way to get out of here.- Arthur stated, looking around the room to find something that could help. 

-Merlin is our only chance. If we get him out of this chain his magic will defeat them. 

-You look quite comfortable with the news, Sir Gwaine.- Arthur spatted through clenched teeth. 

-That’s because I figured it out years ago, I am no fool.

-Oi!- Percival complained, earning an ugly stare from Leon. 

-And I knew as well, my Lord.- Lancelot spoke this time, and Arthur turned his neck so fast that they thought it would break.- I knew since the first time I came to Camelot. Merlin defeated the Griffin, I only wielded the Lance he enchanted. 

-The Griffin? 

-Magic can only be destroyed by magic, no mortal weapon has that kind of power. 

If Lancelot had to be honest, it felt  _ awesome  _ to say that. For the first time in ages he showed how powerful Merlin really was, and how he saved the day. Well, one of many. 

-When you realize how many times he saved Camelot, me, your Knights and  _ you... _ then you will truly understand everything he had ever done just because it was the right thing to do. He is good, Arthur. 

-He is the best of us, always were.- Gwaine finished. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

-You are going to tell us where the Witch is, or we will keep wiping you. And believe me, my lady- The men, Oredir, spitted while grabbing her face by the cheeks- there are worse ways to make you scream. 

-Go to hell.- she murmured with a proud smirk in her plushed lips, red and bloody from biting them to stop the screams that wanted to leave. A fine line of sweat broke in her forehead and she could feel the blood in her back sliding and staining her now torn shirt from the lashing in her skin.- I already told you she is dead, Morgause made sure of it. 

-Do I look like a fool to you, girl?-the man spatted angrily.

-You look like a prick, but that could do too.- Ivy said with a challenging look. 

Oredir grabbed her by the hair and she had to bite her tongue not to gasp. 

-You don’t want to provoke me, sweetheart.- he hissed full of poison.- If she was killed like you state you would be crying by now, she is your sister after all.

She only spitted in his face at that, earning a slap that turned her head at the force in the hit. 

-Bring her back to the cell with the others, it’s time to have a talk with your dear majesty.

Ivy just smiled. Fools.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

-What have you done to her!? 

-You damn prick, you are going to regret being born!.-Gwaine shouted at the men who entered the room. 

-Easy, tiger. She is alive, just a little bit of  _ bruising  _ there and there.- he smiled, calling his men to the cell. 

The place erupted one more time in insults and shouts at the sight of the girl, covered in blood and sweat. 

-Ivy! Ivy! FREE ME YOU PIECE OF CRAP! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU! LET ME THE DAMN GO!- Lancelot roared, pulling the chains so hard that his wrists started to bleed. The rest of them were not better. 

-Our dear Princess here, or should I say Queen, does not seem happy to collaborate. I guess that including you in our interrogations may make her talk, your majesty.- he said, looking straight to Arthur. 

-You are going to regret threatening the life of the future King of Camelot.- Ivy hissed, raising her head with a murderous gaze. Arthur felt his heart clech, she knew. Wait, she knew? All this time? - Odin's Land is nothing compared to Camelot, it never will be. 

-You see, my lady, no one talked about letting any of you get out of here...at least not alive.- he smiled, turning his gaze to the Prince now.- Arthur Pendragon, I suppose you have no idea where your dear sister, not this one of course, Lady Morgana may be? 

-By all we know she is probably dead.- he spitted to him, furius.- now let my sister go, she is just a girl. 

Ivy gasped. He knew. Arthur knew. 

She looked at him from her place, her eyes watering in a silent apology. 

-Wrong answer.- he muttered right in front of his face. Ivy screamed when a punch landed in his nose, following his ribs and his stomach. 

-Stop! He knows nothing!- she screamed at him, her eyes full of tears that now were tracing her cheeks.- I am the one you want, you take it out with  _ me  _ not them!

-But you see, Princess- he started with a smug smile, caressing the blooding cheek from his brother even though his Knights were rabid.- they are the key to my answers. Or do you want to see your dear brother in more pain?

-You let him alone, touch him one more time and I would rather tear my vocal chords personally. 

-Hmm, not him then? What about the pretty boy?- Gwaine tensed immediately when the man's eyes landed on Merlin's form, not wasting a second to start throwing curses. Ah, a shame, don’t you think? That he will be unconscious while he is being eaten alive, I would have rather enjoyed hearing him scream. Lads, bring the bear. 

-NO! NO! I WON’T LET YOU! YOU DAMN PIECE OF SHIT I WILL TEAR YOU APART! LET ME THE DAMN GO! YOU PRICKS!

He just  _ laughed.  _

Gwaine kept on screaming and forcing the chains, not caring about the blood slicking his arms in the movement and the way his voice was getting roughest. 

-I must say I am quite disappointed in our pretty Queen here.- Oredir said while smiling, passing in front of every chained Knight even though they looked like they wanted to eat him alive.- The tales spoke about a kind and beautiful Princess, that’s quite true, but brave, smart and strong too. Guess they were wrong about you, my lady. Too bad you won’t have the chance to repair that. 

Arthur was about to shout a mouthful of curses at him, but Ivy’s laugh took everyone for surprise. She was looking at the floor as her hair hung loosely in front of her while her shoulders were shaking with laughter. 

She looked quite mad, to be honest. 

-Care to share what you find so amusing, your majesty?- the men asked, his eyebrows almost touching in a frown while getting in front of her. 

-The thing is that you missed the most important characteristic I may have.- her smile disappeared in a matter of seconds, leaving instead a dangerous gaze and eyes cold as ice.- That I can be a bloody murderer too. 

With that, the girl jumped and took first strains of chain, being high enough to wrap her around the men’s head. In just less than five seconds, she slipped her foot behind his neck to hold Oredirs head in place. Finally, she kicked his cheek with every force she had...breaking his neck in the process. 

Still hanging in the air she started kicking the wall with such strength that one of the blocks that kept the chains fitted in the walls started to break. One of her toes felt on fire after that, but it was worth it when one of her hands got free. She extended her arms through the man's belt and took the keys, freeing herself.

For the first time she looked at the Knights in the room, all with a different kind of shock in their expressions.

-Remind me to never mess with you.- Gwaine stated. 

Ivy just huffed, wincing at the throbbing ankle and back and cheek and probably her whole damn body, but well. It could be much worse.

When she was going to free Lancelot, the one closer to her, two Knights came into the cell and led to attack her when they saw the other men dead. 

She had only time to take Oredir’s sword and block their attacks, but she would not last longer. Her body was getting numb and slower at the loss of blood, and she could feel everything getting slower. The only thing keeping her on her feet was the adrenaline. 

Arthur was screaming as he watched his sister fight for them. He did not care about his wrists or the way his arms were getting numb, he could not lose her. 

He just  _ couldn’t _ keep on losing his family. 

He catched a movement at his side and saw Merlin watching the fight with tears streaming down his cheeks, the skin covered in chains was now a bright red and he looked in pain. His heart clenched, forgetting for a moment who he really was. 

-Ivy no!.- Lancelot's scream pierced his ears when a sword fled straight to Ivy's side. Everything was moving slower now, but Merlin’s scream made the whole room tremble, being followed by the sound of his chains breaking and hitting the floor. 

The sword which was about to take Ivy’s life broke, it  _ broke,  _ like a toy. Merlin’s eyes glowed gold and in a second all the men were thrown across the room to land on their backs and pass out. 

-I knew it.- she said with a tired smile, Merlin catching her softly when her knees gave up.- I knew you had magic from the first moment I saw you, it was you who Mordred spoke about. 

-You have to preserve your energy, Ivy. I will cast a spell to paralyze the pain and stop the bleeding, but that’s all I can do for now.

She snorted softly, tugging his hand with force.

-Mordred once said that you sucked at healing magic...is it true?.

-That was just  _ rude,  _ and here I am helping you.- He smiled at her, faking to be wounded.- This is going to hurt at first, but I promise you the pain will fade. This is going to be enough until I get a few herbs, then you won’t even have a scar, okay?

-I trust you, Merlin. Do not worry.- she smiled softly at him, wincing at the pain. Merlin just held her hand and started. 

-Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd.- he casted, his big blue eyes becoming gold and flashing beautifully. Arthur felt his chest tightened. 

She gasped at the burning pain in her back and head at first, but then her body relaxed. She sighed in relief, squeezing his hand.

-Thank you, Merlin.- she murmured softly, earning a smile. 

-No need for that.- he nodded then at the girl, helping her into a sitting position.- I will release them from the chains and then we will get you away from here, okay? You are safe now. 

She nodded at him too, weak from the loss of blood but still coherent enough. 

Merlin first went to Lancelot, who grabbed him by the back of his neck and hugged him fiercely. Arthur knew and everything they had tried so hard to hide was for everyone to see now. 

-I would never let any harm come to you, Merlin. You have my promise on that.- he murmured in his ear with so much fondness that Merlin felt his eyes get watery. He was really lucky to have him. 

-Thank you, my friend.

They both nodded at each other before Lancelot went straight to Ivy. He hugged the girl softly, kissing her forehead at least five times. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her, letting her rest on him. She was clearly exhausted. 

Percival was the next. He never lost eye contact with Merlin, but when he was free he smiled and nodded to him without saying anything. Leon’s reaction surprised him when he thanked him openly, squeezing his arm softly. Elyan, on the other hand, didn’t even look at him and when he was free from the chains and went to the other side of the room. Gwaine, of course, cupped his face with both of his hands gently and kissed his forehead sweetly. 

-You are safe with me, Merlin. They will have to get over me before getting close to you.

-You are not mad?.-he asked, his voice trembling at the verge of breaking. He was  _ so  _ scared of Gwaine’s reaction, imagining the betrayal in his brown sugar eyes. 

-I love you for being  _ you _ , Merlin, not for your powers or your blood.- he made him raise his eyes, trying to show him how much he really meant to him.- I love you because you have the kindest heart I have ever seen, even though life has been everything but fair to you. 

He took the keys out of his hand gently, reassuring him with his eyes. He nodded to him and watched his body go to Ivy, who was surrounded by the Knights. 

He never stopped looking at Arthur when he went to free him, but he whispered right in his ear before undoing the second chain. 

-You lay a single finger on him and I will make you regret being born,  _ King or not _ .

Arthur didn’t say anything, not even a movement from his head but something told Gwaine that he would not dare to do it. At least, not yet. 

-Can she walk?- the blonde Prince asked Lancelot, bending by his side. 

-I am right here, you know. Very much conscious and alive.- she retired weakly, eyeing him with glassy eyes. 

He caressed her cheek softly, his eyes full of concern.

-Barely. 

-Don’t be such a pessimist, it’s not that bad.- she tried to smile, but she really felt tired. 

-We have to go, the others will come when they notice his leader gone.- Gwaine said tensely, grabbing a sword and throwing the other one to Percival. 

Leon opened his mouth to agree, but a huffing breath interrupted everything he could have said. It came from outside the cells but it sounded too close...and it did not sound  _ human _ . 

A few seconds later, what sounded like footsteps headed to their cell and Ivy heard Leon stop breathing for a second. 

It was a bear. A  _ huge _ , black and bloody bear. No, really, he had blood in his fur. Human blood. 

Gwaine, always the impulsive one, raised his sword and moved his feet to head straight to it, but Ivy’s shout stopped him. 

-Do not kill him, he will not harm any of us.

-It’s a bloody bear, Ivy. It will have us for dinner with no second thought.- he gritted with clenched teeth. 

But Ivy didn't pay him attention. Her gaze softened at the sight of the creature. He looked so malnourished, so mistreated and...sad. He had patches all around his body with no fur and a big scar crossing the eye that was lost. 

-What have they done to you?- she whispered to him, getting away from Lancelot who almost chokes on his breath when he didn't notice she had left his arms.

-Ivy. Get back here,  _ now _ .- Gwaine said again, not daring to move a finger. 

-I am protecting her with my magic, but...I don't think she needs it.- Merlin whispered, petrified. 

He was not scared of the bear. On the contrary, nature always made his heart and his magic feel at home. He knew the bear would not hurt him, but he was surprised when he wouldn’t hurt Ivy either. 

-Ivy.- Arthur begged her one more time. 

The girl raised her hand when she was close enough to him, and the animal sniffed it with curiosity. When she went to pet him it flinched, throwing his ears backwards.

-I won’t hurt you.- she said softly to him, extending her hand again. The animal, more secure this time, sniffed it with his snout before getting closer to her, almost face to face.- You are safe with me.

All the Knights looked completely stunned, and Gwaine was about to pass out if he didnt breathe in the next five seconds. 

-Is it your magic that attracts him?- Lancelot asked the warlock.

-Animals are a part of me and my... _ magics _ as any living creature in this world, but it is not making the bear not attack her, that’s completely her. 

-Does she have magic?- Percival asked him, unsure. 

Merlin stared at the girl for a second before shaking his head. 

-No, she does not.

The bear got closer now, almost hugging the girl in the process. He bent his head slightly, pitching her side softly. 

-What are you doing?- she asked softly, feeling her arm being caressed with its snout. 

The animal laid down on his belly and he huffed, he literally huffed, as she turned her head like a puppy when she didn’t understand him. He raised again and pitched her arm to make her stand on her feet. Then, he hit her leg with his snout and showed her his back. 

-Oh! You want me to…- the animal, clearly losing his patience, hit her harder on the leg. She squeaked when the animal came between them and hauled her to his back.- Lance, I am riding a bear!. Beat that, Gwaine.- she smiled brightly, her young face so innocent that made their hearts ache. 

Lance went to her side when she became a bit more pale, Merlin rushing too. He stopped in his tracks when the animal looked at him with a piercing gaze. 

He did not know he could feel so intimidated by two brown and big eyes, but Merlin just caressed his head gently, massaging his fur and ears. 

-We have to go now, she is too pale.- Lancelot murmured to him, eyeing Ivy with concern. 

Gwaine and Percival went to the front with their swords raised high. Outside the room, dead bodys laid on the ground, clearly killed by the bear. Gwaine took the swords from them, giving one to Leon and the other to Lancelot. He eyed Elyan and Arthur before keeping the third one in his belt. 

-This will stay with me until we can properly talk. 

-I am your future King, Sir Gwaine.- Arthur spatted angrily.

-And I said what I said. You will not be my King anymore until I can confirm you still hold the same  values for which once I swore allegiance to you.

-We have no time for this. We must keep going, otherwise she will pass out.- Leon interumped them, looking at Arthur firmly. 

They both nodded after a few seconds. 

-We have to go through the corridor and turn on the left. I believe that not far away from there must be the way out.- Ivy said, clenching her hands in the bears fur. Merlin turned his eyes gold and when his lover looked at him from confirmation, he nodded.

Gwaine and Percival both raised their swords, Merlin between them and Leon behind. 

The place was dark and wet, and the only thing that let them see where they were going was the light coming from Merlin's hand. 

It felt so right but  _ so  _ wrong too, let it show how capable he really was. 

-What the…- one of the guards stated when he saw them, not even finishing his sentence when he went flying straight to the wall, ending unconscious. 

-Bloody hell.- Percival cursed, eyes big and surprised. 

-I am not completely useless, you know?- a sad smile tugged at his lips.

-Apparently you never were.- Arthur stated coldly behind him, making him wince.

-Arthur.- Ivy scolded him, begging him with her eyes. 

-Bollocks, they are coming.- Percival cursed, glued to the wall while trying to look outside.- We have to find another path. 

-There is no other way. I already checked.- Merlin said darkly, eyeing Ivy. She was getting paler than before and Arthur had to start holding her to stop her falling over.- Gwaine, give Elyan the sword. I will go in the front while you protect the sides. 

The men nodded and handed him the weapon, but held it tightly to talk to him before giving it completely. 

-Don’t do anything you might regret later.

Ivy just rolled her eyes. God, they were dramatic in the worst times. 

Arthur went to her side and stayed protectively there.

-Now!

Like breaking the cells of hell, everything turned upside down and shouts were the only thing understandable. Swords against swords and enchantments in the air were ringing in her ears while they made their way to get far from that place.

When she felt a thin threat of air crossing her ear, she shouted Merlin's name. 

-Merlin! They have crossbows!

And well, if they never saw Merlin angry, they definitely have now. Every man in the place went flying backwards straight to the floor and everything stayed silent. 

-That was...useful.- Leon intefeared, eyeing the place with a proud look. 

-More are coming, we have to leave.

The bear started running then, the men following close. A few meters away from the sanctuary they heard the galoped of their horses, all of them sighting with relief. 

-We have to get further away, otherwise they will…- Ivy started talking, but then the bear made a wincing sound. She dismounted it with Arthurs help, gasping when she saw the arrow piercing his ribs. 

The animal could not stand anymore, dropping to his belly and sighting when his not wounded side hit the floor. 

-No, no.- Ivy murmured, her eyes full of tears while rushing by his side. The bear cried softly, making her sob.- Merlin, can you save him? Can you do something?

-I’m afraid the arrow pierced a part of his heart, Ivy. I can only make it easier, so he may not suffer anymore. 

She sobbed with angry tears tracking her face, still caresing the fur of the bear. Merlin casted a spell softly, the bear now more tranquil as he stroked his fur. 

-Look at the trees now.- she whispered softly to him, caressing the fur of his neck with so much fondness that Merlin felt his eyes sting.- You are not a prisoner anymore. You are free, you see. The trees, the sky, the birds. Listen to the way the leaves dance and sing, breath the smell of the ground and the flowers. You recognize it? It’s your  _ home _ . 

The bear made a little happy sound one more time, pitching his snout one more time to Ivy’s leg before he let go. His eyes were still open and looking at the sky, forever free now.


	9. Chapter 9

-We have to go, sweetheart.- Lancelot whispered to her, caressing her hair gently. 

His heart broke when her eyes looked at him, puffy and red, so sad. Her nose was red and there were tears in her flushed cheeks. 

-We cannot leave him here, hunters will cut the rest of his fur to make clothes.- she told the men, grabbing his shirt with a pleading look. 

-Ivy.- Merlin came to her, his voice soft and gentle.- Have you heard about the traditions the druids have when they die?

The girl sniffed, nodding with her head.

-Mordred and I buried Diggie and his parents after they died, and Mordred was able to do it. It was beautiful. 

-Would you like me to do it?

She nodded, her eyes becoming watery again. 

-Well, then. May I ask for your help?- she took the hand he offered her, but denied. 

-I have no magic to collaborate with.

-No need for that, just think about your favourite flower. 

She nodded then, and both of them stood in front of the bear still holding hands. Merlin took a long breath before starting to speak in the language of the old religion. 

All the Knights gasped when the floor seemed like it was swallowing the bear, but then the white Lilies and small yellow flowers started to grow in the tomb. The trees around them became greener and the leaves grew with flowers at their sides. The floor, before dark and dead, now was full of grass and herbs. 

The place took the death to create  _ life _ . 

-It’s beautiful.- Ivy murmured, eyeing the place with bright eyes, delighted.- Thank you. 

Her breath became slower a few seconds later, Arthur already running to her to catch her but Lancelot did first when her knees gave up.

-We need to find shelter- Lancelot ordered. 

-And get far away from here.- Gwaine said too, clearly tired.- Merlin, do you think we could stay in Ealdor for a few days?

-You are Knights of Camelot, they would deny anything to you.- the blue eyed man huffed, turning around when he heard the sound of galopes. 

Belladona appeared from between the trees, leading the rest of the horses behind her. She trotted rapidly to Lancelot's side, nudging Ivy with her snout.

-She will be fine.- Merlin reassured her, petting her hair and rushing to his horse.- If we leave now we may get there at nightfall. 

They all nodded, Elyan and Arthur still not looking directly at him. 

When Lancelot went to his horse, Belladona stepped in front of him, huffind and shaking her head. When he looked at her strangely, she hitted his arm with her snout. 

-She wants you to ride with her.- Merlin cleared out for him.

-Ah, no, I am not mad. She will kill me.- Lancelot shaked his head too, intimidated. 

-You have Ivy, she will not let you with her and other horses. You have no choice, my friend.- Gwaine told him, trying not to smile at Lacelots gulp. 

The man passed Ivy to Gwaine, mounting the horse first and holding her with his damn life. When he was stable enough, Gwaine gave him Yvy back. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Merlin!.- Hunith greeted him, a big smile in her tired face that disappeared when she saw his hollow face. His eyes were clouded with sorrow and preoccupation, his shoulders tensed. 

And he had a pair of tired, dirty and probably hungry Knights with an unconscious and bloody girl and Prince.

-Merlin, what happened? For the love of god, who is she?- she hurried to the girls side after hugging his boy tightly, her face contouring in concern as she saw the whipping marks.

-She is my sister.-Arthur responded, his voice low but clear enough to be heard by them. They did not need the villagers to start gossiping.- Her name is Ivy. 

Hunith nodded with gentle eyes, indicating them to follow her. They went through the curious gazes and bows from the people to Huniths small hut. 

-I will go and call for Tom, he will know what to do.-Hunith started while Lancelot laid Ivy on her belly. 

-There is no need for that because I will cure her myself. I only require some poppy extract and honey. I fear that whatever they hurt her with was not clean, and if we don’t treat the infection now it could get worse. 

Hunith nodded, starting to look for both things in her basket.

-What can you do for her?- Arthur spoke, looking at him for the first time. 

-I...I can treat the infection easily, it started recently so I don’t think it will take much to break. Then I am going to mix some herbs and poppy extract and put that in the wounds. With the correct spell, it won’t leave a single scar on her. 

Hunith gasped behind him becoming white as a cloud. 

-They know now.- he simply said.- I am sorry, mum. 

He was waiting for her to errupeted in madness and screams, but her reaction catched him by surprise. 

-You lay a single finger on my boy and I will make all of you regret being born. Am I understood?

Merlin looked at her shocked, his blue eyes open wildly.

-Ma’am, with all due respect, I give you my word that no harm will come to Merlin as Sir Lancelot here and myself are present.- Gwaine stated firmly, his face solemnly serious.

-And me.- Percival added, making both Lancelot and Gwaine smile.

-And myself.- Leon, at everyone’s surprise, said firmly. Even if the Knight was not against magic, Merlin never expected him to put his loyalty to him above Arthur’s. 

The four men nodded to each other while Merlin tried to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes. Arthur and Elyan looked at each other, still unsure. 

-We give you our words, even if they don’t mean much at the moment.- Arthur said tensely. 

-Okey.- Merlin murmured, not daring to look at any of them.- But I will need all of you gone now, so I may properly have a look at her back. I doubt she would be comfortable with so many people around.

-I must take her corset out and her shirt as well. It’s better if you wait outside.- Hunith added.

-That’s my cue to leave.- Gwaine said, trying to lighten up the mood.- Tell us if she needs anything. We will be waiting, okay?

-I know you will take care of her, old friend.- Lancelot whispered to him, his young face contoured in a deep concern frown. 

-She is going to be okay, Lance. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Put the mixture carefully in each open wound, but don’t apply any pressure on them. Meantime I will put some bandages on her ankle and wrists, and her head needs stitches. 

-Is it broken?- his mother asked him as she eyed her toe, tying Ivy’s hair at her side to prevent it from getting in the way.

-No, just a little bit swollen. She should be walking normally again in no time. 

-You have learned a lot with your uncle, if I may say. You are becoming a great physician.- she told him softly.- I am very proud of you, my boy. 

-Thank you, mum.- Merlin whispered, his mouth twitching upwards but still looking sad and so  _ defeated _ . 

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it before kissing it, trying to comfort him.

-Everything will work out in it’s due time. Do not lose your hope now, Merlin.

Merlin just smiled sadly.

-You cannot lose something you don’t have.

Hunith opened her mouth to say something, to make him listen and see that he still had a home, but she didn’t have the chance before his son casted a spell as he wrapped the ankle gently. Then, he moved to the girl’s brow, making three stitches in total. Again, he murmured a spell. 

After his eyes glowed golden, his breath hitched a little and his mother looked at him worriedly. 

-Honey, are you okey? Is it your head?.- she asked with a frown, grabbing his arms softly.

-The chains.-he said, holding his breath as if it hurt.-They did not only prevent me from using magic, it felt like it wasn’t even there. They imprisoned it in a way that now makes me feel like I’m about to burst. I don’t know if I can hold it any longer, mum. 

He winced again as a coat of sweat broke in his forehead, his lips losing his red color and his eyes losing control of it’s gold.

-I need to get out of here, otherwise I could hurt you and Ivy. 

-There is no time, Merlin. Your eyes are changing every two seconds, you are not in control.-she said scared. 

-What’s happening?- Gwaine exclaimed as he broke through the door, being followed by Lancelot and the rest of the Knights. He had felt a pinch in his heart that indicated something was wrong.

-Stay away.- Merlin told him, his voice shaking as much as his body.- Please, I don’t want to hurt, Gwaine. I don’t want to hurt any of you.

The men looked at Hunith for explanation, his face contouring in concern and fear. 

He tried to come closer to him one more time, only for a rush of air to make him stumble two steps behind.

-I said stay away!

-You won’t hurt me, Merlin.

-You don’t know that! 

-I do. I do.- he repeated, rising his hands slowly.- Because I know your magic is not evil.

-How could you know that?- he shouted at him, his voice breaking as the tears fell down his cheeks.

-The person who has magic must be evil to use it as a weapon to hurt.-Gwaine explained to him gently with his hands still in the air. He crouched slowly in front of him, never breaking eye contact.- And you are everything but evil, Merlin. 

-How can you be so sure, when everyone keeps saying otherwise?- he whispered to him, almost begging. 

-Because I know you. Because I see every little thing that makes you Merlin everyday to know that you are kind, and gentle, and  _ good _ .- he grabbed his hand slowly, looking at his blue robes.- Let go, my love. 

-I will hurt you.- he whispered again, only for Gwaine to hear.- I am a monster. 

-No.- he murmured too, raising his hand until it touched his cheek gently, wiping away the tears.- You are beautiful. 

He hugged him then when a broken sob left his throat, Merlin’s head resting in his shoulder while his hands gripped his shirt tightly on the back. 

-Don’t hold it anymore, Merlin. Just let go, it will be okay. Everything will be okay now.- Gwaine said gently in his ear, an ugly storm of sobbing ringing in the place. 

And Merlin did. He let the pressure in his heart leave his body and he didn’t need to open his eyes to know they were glowing gold. 

Gwaine felt a soft pressure in his arms, opening his eyes only to see the roots of plants surrounding them. Slowly, small and delicate flowers started to grow on them while he felt the plants  _ hugging _ him, flowers growing around his body and the flowers decorate his hair. 

-Really, love? My hair? 

Lancelot's smile was blinding as blue butterflies took form in front of him, flying around their heads happily. Flowers started to grow around him too, while Leon complained about the crown of yellow lilies that was now placed in his head. 

-He has the power to create life by magic?- Percival asked, stunned at the beauty of the insects. 

-He is no normal sorcerers.- Hunith said to him, smiling when small flowers started to grow around her hair.- He is a warlock, as he was born with his gifts. 

-Merlin was born with magic?- Elyan asked this time, his eyes still hard but not as tense as before. 

-He was lifting things with his mind before he had the chance to talk.- she informed him, her kindness reminding him of Merlin.- He always had great control, only as a child was when he had more problems with it. His magic would sometimes act depending on his emotions, but he learnt smoothly how to control it...and how to hide it.

-It must have been hard.- Leon said to her softly, his kind eyes shining with emotion. 

-It still is.- she accepted, seeing how the men, Gwaine, now was looking at them with Merlin asleep on his shoulder.

-He is exhausted.- he whispered, caressing Merlin’s back gently.

-I will bring his bedroll and blankets.- Percival added quickly, abandoning the room. 

-What should we do with all of this?- Lancelot asked, seeing how the Prince held the butterfly in his hand, looking at it with curiosity.

The room was covered in roots, flowers and herbs as butterflies and shining bugs as well. Probably outside the grass was greener and the plants must be growing, but no one would think much about that tomorrow. 

-It will probably fade when he wakes.- Hunith shared.

-No one will enter anyways.- Leon said, trying to be helpful. 

Arthur stopped looking at the butterfly in his hand when he felt a pair of eyes piercing a hole in his head. Gwaie was looking at him, not angry, but not friendly either. 

-You still think that he could be a danger?- he asked, voice cold as ice itself and eyes dark.- He could create a damn earthquake in the blink of an eye by just losing control, but he made  _ flowers _ . 

-That does not prove anything.-he stated, calm. 

-He thinks he is a monster because of you.- he hissed at him while clutching his teeth tightly.- You made his greatest fear come true by putting your goddamn unfair beliefs before him. He thinks this- he looked at the flowers and roots and butterflies around him- is evil now. All those years living under your shadow and only hearing everything you despise about his kind shattered him...but now you have destroyed him. Congratulations,  _ my lord _ . You succeed in breaking the spirit of the  _ only  _ person who firstly and truly loved because of who you really were, not because of your damn crown. 

Arthur just looked at him, his words making the fire in his heart dissipate and only leaving a dull pain. He felt his eyes burning, but before he could say anything he was out of the room.

-You are being too hard on him, Gwaine.- Leon said to him, his eyes still watching the door where his King disappeared.- He just discovered he has a sister, who is also a  _ Queen _ , for the love of god. By all that means, he knows his father had been lying to him all this years not only about Morgana but about Ivy as well. 

-I don’t give a damn about his family issues. We all have problems, and we deal with them as adults. He is no child, Leon.

-I am not implying anything like that, Gwaine. I am on your side, if you have not realized.- Gwaine nodded slowly at his pleading eyes.- But I am asking you to give him some time to order his ideas, just try and think about how he is feeling right now. 

-If we were in Camelot I doubt we would have that kind of option. Have you thought about that?- he asked him, his jaw tense as his voice.- What would have happened if the truth had come out in Camelot? Because that’s all I can think about and it’s driving me  _ mad,  _ so pardon me if I don’t give a damn about his problems right now when I have the person I love the  _ most  _ in my arms while  _ the King  _ debates in his head if he should burn him or  _ not _ . 

-I know you are angry and sick worried about what will happen to Merlin, but we should make him understand instead of attacking him at every chance we have.- when Gwaine opened his mouth to talk, Leon interrupted him again.- You heard everything that Ivy described to us about her travels, about Mordred. You  _ saw  _ his face when she spoke about magic being used in the healing arts, especially when she explained she is alive because of it. She is his sister, Gwaine, think about that. Even if we can't, Ivy will put some sense into him.

-Merlin does not deserve to be saved only by Ivy’s testimony when he had been nothing but loyal and a friend to him.- Gwaine spatted, squeezing Merlin a little bit more in his arms.- He put Arthur before him from the day they met until  _ now _ , so what I want is for Arthur to open his  _ damn  _ mind and see for himself everything that was in front of him all these years without complaints. Merlin deserves no less, and you know that. 

-I know.- Leon said quietly, his eyes softer now.- but I think that help will not cause any harm in the case. So please, Gwaine. We need to relax ourselves before one of us explodes, okay? If you won’t do it for Arthur, do it for Ivy then.

At that, the face of the man relaxed visibly and his eyes grew softer. After a few seconds, he nodded. 

-I will do it for them, not for him.

-He is your King, Gwaine. I...I thought he was your friend.- Elyan said doubtfully. He didn’t look angry anymore, just confused and totally exhausted. To be fair, no one was any better. 

Percival was back with Merlin’s bedroll and soon he became a cocoon of blankets next to Ivy’s bedroll. Both of them sleeping peacefully while Lancelot caresed both of their heads, almost falling asleep himself. 

-He is my friend, and I am fond of him as much as any of you. Don’t you think for a second that I lied about my loyalty to him.- he explained to him, now looking more tired that before.- But I swore my allegiance to the people first. I became a Knight to help and defend those who have no voice because I believe we all do deserve one. I believe in him because he believes in equality, because he sees much more than just a status or money. He is a good person, and he will be a great King one day. But he must see the enemy where it truly is, not in the habillities a person may possess. This can continue no longer, Elyan.- he looked at him now, his eyes pleading.- Look how much his people have suffered because of that. Look at him and tell me if he is not worth fighting for. 

They both looked at the men in the bed, his face still contoured in a sad and distressed expression. 

-He packs a piece of your favourite pastry every time we travel even though the cook will have his ears when he is back, Elyan. He packs two apples and reserves one for me because I always eat it too fast.- Elyan tried not to chuckle at that, a warm feeling wandering in his chest.- He always brings another blanket for Percival because he is too big and the normal ones won’t cover his feets. He pays attention to Leon’s boring stories without complaints…

-¡Oy!

-¡Shh!- Hunith reproached him, Lancelot coughing a laugh when the red haired men blushed. 

-And he always makes Lancelot smile when his face becomes all somber and sad.- the man smiled softly, gently moving a lock of hair off Merlin's face.- And he is the truest friend Arthur has, even if he won’t admit it. So now, Sir Elyan, look at me in the eyes and tell me that men there- he pointed at Merlin now, his hands trembling.- is evil just because he has magic. 

Elyan looked at him a long time, not caring about the hurt expressions of the others in the room. He thought about the first time he met Merlin, the man protecting Gwen and Arthur and offering a kind smile to him as he got used to being back in Camelot. He remembered all those times he would be exhausted after a rough training and how Merlin would look at him and slide some food from Arthur's dinner to him with only a smirk on his face. He thought about Gwen too, how much his sister adored him as he became the first friend she ever had. 

-I know Merlin is not evil.- he said softly, ignoring the relief in Gwaine’s face and the others.- He has a kind heart, and it was foolish of me to think that magic could ever change that. Forgive me, my friend. 

-There is nothing to forgive.- Gwaine said too, a smile creeping in his handsome features.- I knew you would come into sense.

-Merlin does that to a person, I suppose.- he said, looking at the men who had Lancelot wrapped around him and Ivy.

-Yeah, he does.- the men murmured, his voice gentle and his eyes softening. 

-This must not be easy for you, Gwaine.

-This is not about me.

-Still, he is your sweetheart, after all. It must be hard to see him like this, and Arthur.- Elyan sayd gently to him, squeezing his arm.

-He is worth it.- he said proudly, nodding.- He is worth everything in this world and more. 


	10. Chapter 10

-My Lord, you should get some rest. It has been...a hard day for all of us.- Leon suggested him, coming outside by his side, graceful as always. He looked at his first Knight with an unreadable gaze, his lips pressed in a thin line.

-You could say that.- he said coldly, not moving an inch. His face was hard and somberly, but his eyes were full of emotions. 

-I hope I’m not being too forward, sire, but you know I am here if you ever need to talk. You are both my King and my friend, don’t ever doubt that.- the man said gently, his eyes soft as always.- I...I believe you know I would pierce myself with my own sword before betraying you or Camelot. But the truth is that I swore my allegiance to the people before everything, and Merlin is part of that oath, magic or not. My devotion to them is more important to me than any title, if I may say so. 

-My acknowledgement of your loyalty and beliefs were never less than that, Sir Leon. That’s why I am proud to have you as one of my most trusted Knights and friends. And even if I don’t want you to disobey me, I’m glad you do not fear me like you do my father. It’s good to know you can talk to me.- he smiled a little, then, when he thought about what his servant always remembered him.- Merlin always says that a good King must learn how to hear before command. 

-I respect your father as much as I respect you, Arthur.

-I know that.- he said calmly, his features are more relaxed now.- but you do not fear the consequences you would face against my father when you confront me.- Leon’s eyes now were bigger, almost shocked and a little bit taken aback. When he opened his mouth to talk, Arthur raised his hand to interrupt him.- It makes me feel like a better man, Leon. Knowing that you can talk to me with no fear in your eyes, as a friend would do. They are very hard to come by, especially when you are the future King. 

-You have friends, my Lord. You have us. 

-Yes, believe me, I know that. But I always had someone first, someone who showed me that not every person in this world would protect me for my crown, but because they were my friends. And I fear I have been everything but fair to him, as he always stayed by my side when no one else would have. 

-Merlin is not gone, sire. He is still here, and I doubt he would leave you...even if you wanted him to. 

-He is more stubborn than he seems.- he snorted sightly, his arms crossed around his stomach. 

-He is.- Leon nods gently, his face relaxed and eyes bright with hope.- He is a good friend, Arthur. I  _ know  _ you realize that. But...will you be able to forgive him? 

Arthur looked at him, his eyes bright too. 

-Only if he forgives me too. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

-You cannot sleep either, huh?- Arthur whispered to him, looking at the way Lancelot was trying to catch his dreams, clearly not succeeding. 

-Forgive me if I have exasperated you, my lord. 

-None of that.- he replied shaking his head slightly, his voice more tired than Lancelot had ever heard him.- I can’t stop visualizing them attacking her, you know? Wounded as she was, she still fought like a warrior...and then Merlin's eyes glowed golden before...before I could lose her.  _ We  _ could lose her.

-I am not able to think about any different thing either.- he murmured, his eyes now watching the dirty ceiling. 

All the men were asleep now, Gwaine curled behind Merlin while a protecting arm held Ivy’s hand too. Lancelot was at her side, Arthur around them like Percival, Leon and Elyan. 

-Forgive me, for lying to you in such a way. It...it was not my secret to tell, and I had expected you to have heard the rumors.

-Rumors?- he asked surprised, feeling like he should have heard that. 

-More like a rumor, it was a superstition around the trusted members of the court. Ivy, of course, heard them when she was only a child and she told me about them, but I guess I never really expected it to be true even when our Queen never married. 

-She had Ivy without marrying? What did the Court say about that?- Arthur asked, surprised. He really didn’t care if a woman or men had children without marrying, every person had the right to form a family without formal boundaries like marriage. But he was startled that the Kingdom eluded that point, when it was horribly seen by the people to witness a single mother, particularly a member of the Royal Family. 

-Our Queen was very loved by the people, Arthur. Even though her parents were good Rulers, none of them was as kind and generous as her. She loved her people as much as she loved Ivy, and she was eternally devoted to them.

-I have heard many tales about her, she sounded like a fair Queen. 

-She was.- Lancelot said sadly, his heart aching at her lost.- And Amelie was not only fair and kind, but strong and independent too. She had a beautiful smile and one of the biggest hearts this world could ever hope for. The only person who could match hers is her daughter, her living image. 

-It sounds like Ivy, when you describe her.- Arthur smiled softly. 

-She really admired her and dreamt of one day being the greatest Queen as her mother had been. She holds her values and beliefs so openly that...that sometimes I feel like I’m looking at Amelie. Her kind smile and those expressive eyes of her…she is beautiful as her mother was. She would be  _ so _ proud of her. 

-Do you know when...when my father and Amelie were together?- Arthur asked, clearly uncomfortable. 

-I have only heard that while traveling through the path to Camelot, Amelie tried to get back. Her father wanted her to know Uther, and made them marry to create peace between their Kingdoms. 

-I thought they were in favor of magic.-Arthur frowned.

-They were not against it, but it was not legal either. The King and Queen were too afraid of allowing magic as they thought it only would bring war to their Kingdom. But Amelie always had strong beliefs, and she refused to meet your father. She left the camp without being seen at the same time your father went hunting to receive the future Queen with a big meal, but the blue storm hit Albion that day. 

-It was the most and greatest storm Albion had ever witnessed. It killed thousands of people that day and even though I was about 11 summers by the time, I really thought the world was ending.

-Indeed.- Lancelot nodded.- Your father's Knights died while protecting him and they gave him enough time to hide in a cave near the woods. For what it seems, Amelie had found the place before them and they were obliged to share the space for at least two weeks. The thing is...Uther never told Amelie who he truly was, and she did not tell him either that she was the Queen of Terabithia. They...they fell in love apparently, even though many people only think that it was the lust of the moment when they...made Ivy. 

-I cannot visualize my father falling in love after my mother's death, he...his heart died with her that day.

-I don’t think we will ever know what truly happened, or what they felt that day. But the only thing for sure is that Amelie was furious when she discovered who your father truly was. 

-But she did not tell him either her true identity. 

-She was not mad at him, but at herself. Amelie...she despised Uther, Arthur.- Lancelot told him, his voice soft and embarrassed.- After the great Purge your father earned many enemies, and lost potential allies all along. Terabithia was one of them, especially when Amelie’s parents died in the storm and she became Queen. She did not desire war, but neither peace. 

-My father...I remember him screaming at the council members one time I hid in the courtroom. When they told him the Queen was with child he became furious, he was angry for  _ weeks _ . 

-Yes. Amelie prohibited him any chance to get close to Ivy, saying that no men with so much hatred in their hearts should be able to raise a baby.- he winced, Arthur face hard but...sad.- Allowing the magic in the Kingdom did not only keep Camelot far, but Uther as well, while giving them enough protection against any attack your father could have planned. 

-Was my father sure Ivy was his daughter?- Arthur asked after a few seconds, now putting his weight in one of his arms while looking at the men.

-For what I have heard...your father hired a druid to sneak into Terabithia and steal a thread of hair from the Queen and a few drops of blood to go through with a complicated ritual named  **sanguinem confirmationis.**

-Blood confirmation.- Arthur whispered, but then his eyes looked surprised.- Wait, druids? But my father persecuted them at that time. Who in his right mind would...

Lancelot winced, looking at him apologetically when he paused and recognition filled his features.

-He...he held his family captive and made him do as he was told, otherwise he would kill them all. 

-He killed them anyways, didn’t he?- he murmured, shame and fury running through his veins.

-Yes.- Lancelot nodded, his voice low.- After...after he confirmed that Ivy was his daughter, he burned his family in the steek. He escaped the flames because someone broke the law and freed him that day, otherwise he would have died with them. However, he died a few days after arriving in Terabithia, begging for Amelie’s forgiveness. 

-She...she sentenced him to death?

-No, he died because of the severity of his injuries caused by torture in the hands of Knights of Camelot. Amelie stayed with him in his dying breath to reassure him that what happened was not his fault. And then Terabithia organized a beautiful funeral for him, something similar to what Merlin did with the bear. 

-It’s a beautiful way to go.- he said quietly, remembering the flowers growing around the body while the place glowed.- I am glad he had peace, even if it was in the end. 

-He was very grateful, as were his people.- Lancelot said, a warm smile tugging at his lips.- After that, Amelie swore war against Camelot if they crossed their frontiers, and Uther had no option but to stay away. Even if Camelot was powerful, it was no competition to Terabithia, especially as they had magic against them. Then, when Ivy was born your father demanded an audience with Amelie by letter, claiming to see his newborn child. She refused him his wish...but not yours. 

-What?- Arthur asked, totally taken aback. 

-You were my age by that time, Arthur. Amelie wanted you to meet Ivy, even if she was not fond of your father. She tried many times to write to you, but Uther always found out. He did not want you to meet her if he couldn’t. 

-All those years...I could have been with her. I could have been her brother and she wouldn’t have had to be alone all these time. He took her away from me like I didn’t matter.- he hissed, his eyes becoming watery because of his betrayed heart. 

His father had been not the best influence, hell, he was not even affectionate or loving like Leon’s father was. But he was always honest with him, never hiding things from him even when he was a child. And all of that had been a facade for all those damn lies, hiding how hypocrite he really was. 

-I do not desire you to hate your father, Arthur. 

-You don’t have to. I already do.- the blonde spatted, biting his inner cheek to stop himself from crying in front of his Knight.

All those years feeling so alone, so unhappy...and his father could have mend that. He had the chance to give him a family again after his mother died, and he dismissed him like he was nothing. 

-He is old, Arthur. Do not fill your heart of hatred because of his mistakes, because when he leaves you will be the one suffering his loss even if he caused you all this pain. 

-He does not deserve love, he doesn't deserve anything anymore. He is a liar, and a coward, and a damn murderer. I am glad Ivy was not raised by him. 

-But you were, Arthur.- Lancelot said kindly.- And you are good, and fair, and a compassionate Prince. Even if you are nothing like him, he is still your father and I am sure he loves you. 

-Are you asking me to forgive him?

-No, I am begging you to not hate him. It may look like you don't know him anymore, and I know you are angry, but you will suffer the consequences in the future if you let your anger take over you. You have a good heart, and I am telling you this because you don't deserve to suffer for him more than you already do. He already caused you so much pain in the past and present, don't let him poison your future too. 

-He took Ivy away from me like he did Morgana. 

-You have her now. 

-But for how…-

At the middle of the sentence, footsteps sounded around the hut, so soft that they almost didn’t catch them. Both of them went back to their positions, faking being asleep, and Arthur squeezed his sword tightly in his chest. 

They heard the door of the hut opening slowly without any force, do they deduce the person had magic. 

Well, that day was getting better and better.

The person walked so quietly that they almost didn’t hear him or her, but their steps stopped when their eyes catched the sleeping form of the young girl. 

Both of them stood up rapidly as the person went to her. 

-Don’t give another step!-Lancelot warned them, raising his sword high while holding it against the person's chest. 

-Show yourself!-Arthur screamed as he pointed his sword at the unknown’s back. 

All of the men raised without a second thought, raising their swords and fully prepared for an attack. Gwaine stood in front of Merlin and Ivy, both too weak to fight at the moment. 

-I mean no harm, Sir Knights.- the person spoke. Her voice was gentle and femmenine, but tranquil too. 

-I won’t repeat myself again, show yourself.- Arthur spatted, feeling like he knew that voice. 

-I would never hurt you, Arthur.- she said gently, now showing the face under the blue cloak. 

Arthur blinked at her, his heart almost stopping as he felt his arms getting numb. 

-Morgana? 

——————————————————

-Morgana!- Ivy exclaimed, her tired eyes now shining bright with emotion. She went to her quickly, almost jumping at her body as she wrapped her skinny arms around Morgana’s neck and her legs surrounded her waist as well. She looked very small against the woman's body, even if Morgana was not very big herself. 

-What happened, sweetheart?- she asked softly as Ivy whimpered against her neck when she accidentally touched her back. 

Morgana lowered both of them to the floor, Lancelot hurrying after her. 

-She was tortured.- the men informed her, as the black haired woman caressed Ivy’s head. 

-I have missed you.- Ivy whispered to her, hugging her tighter. 

-And I you, little sister.- she kissed her cheek softly, smiling when she saw his brother.- Hello, Arthur. 

-Morgana.- the man said, still not believing his eyes.

-I have missed you too, Arthur. May we talk later?- she asked, her eyes warm and kind as he remembered. 

-Morgana, I…I am  _ so _ sorry.- Merlin said to her, his eyes full of tears as they made eye contact. She looked at him through her thick lashes, her big green eyes still full of compassion. 

-You were never to blame, Merlin. I forgave you a long time ago, because I knew you had no other choice.- she said calmly, a soft smile in her cheeks as Ivy smiled too, reassuring him.- You look tired. 

-I...I am. I still hadn’t recovered enough to heal Ivy.- he said slowly, his head aching as he felt his body too relaxed to be healthy.

-If you guide me, I could do it so you let yourself heal. 

Arthur looked at her, his eyes now watery as all the looks in the room went straight to him. 

-You have magic. 

Morgana looked at him with sympathy, apologetic. 

-I was born with it, even though I only discovered a few years ago.- she said, her voice kind and low.- I promise you I will explain everything, Arthur. But let me heal Ivy first so she may recover in less time. 

All the men nodded, Merlin going by her side with Gwaine’s help. He was about to pass out again, so he should do it quickly. 

-I will tell you the spell and give you some of my life force, will it be enough?

-I will try to take as less as possible.- Morgana promised him, taking his hand. 

-I’m going to pass out anyways, you may take what you need. 

-Merlin.- Gwaine scolded him.- Don’t listen to him, he is not thinking clearly.

-Gwaine.- he complained. 

The men gave him a look that made him close his mouth in second, a thing that they thought was not possible.

-You must teach me how to do that.- Arthur said, looking at Merlin strangely.- It could be very useful. 

-Oi! 

-Ivy, hold my hand, okay? Do not let go.- Morgana whispered against her hair, caressing her lower back.

Morgana looked at Merlin, and then nodded. 

-Repeat after me.- the warlock told her, his hands shaking.-  **Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ. Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda ond ðe geedstaðolie.**

Morgana cast the spell after him smoothly, succeeding. 

-It’s working!- Lancelot exclaimed, a wide smile invading his face as he saw the wounds closing after a few seconds of silence. 

Ivy exhaled one more time against Morgana’s chest and lost consciousness one more time. Arthur hurried at her side, his eyes panicked. 

-Do not worry.-Merlin whispered, now leaning against Gwaine’s chest. His eyes fluttered open trying to stay open but he fell asleep moments later. 

-He is mentally and physically drained, if he keeps going like this it could lead to several damage.

-He is going to rest, I will make sure of that.- Gwaine said to her, carrying the men's bridal style to his bedroll. 

Lancelot took Ivy gently from Morgana’s arms and put her in her bed too, covering both warlock and girl with blankets and cloaks. 

——————————————————————————

-Who hurt her like that?- Morgana asked, now all of them sitting around a table while Percival lit the fire, Merlin's mother sleeping close to his son and Ivy.

-Odin’s men. We got ambushed at the borders of Nemeth.- Leon answered her, still not believing his eyes. 

-That man in nothing more but an evil for this land.- Morgana spatted, hatred clear as water in her voice.- He brings suffering to every place he goes. 

-Ivy believes he has the Druid boy, Mordred.- Percival interfered, playing with his cup of tea. 

-Indeed.- she said, now her eyes softening with sadness.-She has been very sad lately, with him gone. 

-Were they, you know...together?- Arthur asked this time, trying not to get protective.

Morgana looked at the table with a silly smile in her face, his lips curved lovingly. 

-They were very young, and they still are, but the love their two souls share...it’s something I have never witnessed before. It’s like all those fairytales of true love became true.-her smile was warm while her eyes looked dreamy.- You should have seen the way they looked at each other...you would have no doubt about the love they share. 

-You got to know him.- Gwaine said, eyeing her doubtfully. 

-They saved my life after my disappearance, that’s how I met Ivy. But I knew Mordred when he was only a child, Arthur as well. 

-He got hurt in Camelot when he was about 9 summers, and my father was looking for him to execute him.

Lancelot and Percival both looked horrified at the confession, Gwaine becoming a little bit pale. 

-Merlin found Mordred and both him and Morgana took care of him and healed his wound. I took him to his camp a few days later but we never saw him again. 

-He grew into a great warrior and sorcerer. And he was also a gentleman, so quit that look from your face, he always treated her as any man should treat a woman.- Morgana was smiling a little, watching the protectiveness in his face. 

-My Lady, you said before they have saved you?- Percival asked, unsure.

-Indeed, Sir Percival.- she answered, Elyan still a little bit dumbfounded by her beauty. Well, she was majestic, to be fair. The long and black hair falling at her sides, white alabaster skin and big and bright green eyes among a kind smile. 

Arthur was already sighting. Having two beautiful sisters was too much for him. God help him. 

-The day I disappeared, Morgause had put Camelot under a sleeping spell while Arthur and Merlin were away. Within hours, the whole Kingdom was enchanted and at the mercy of her soldiers, who were looking for Uther. I knew...I knew she wanted to kill him. She was aware of how much I was suffering at his hands, and all the pain he caused to all whose practice magic. She was my sister, after all. 

Arthur looked at her with concerned eyes, not knowing what to say. 

-I was the only one who was not affected by the sickness the enchantment created, and we did not understand why until the end. The soldiers were not human, so they could not die at the hands of any mortal weapon but they were not hurting me either. Merlin...he was the only one who noticed.-she gulped hardly, squeezing her own wrist as doing so.- When we were locked in the throne room, Arthur went out to fight the soldiers to give us time to take Uther away, even if that meant he would die. And you know Merlin would never let that happen. 

Morgana now took Arthur’s hand and grip it tightly, looking at him with big and serious eyes. 

-You have to promise me with Ivy's life that you will never hate or hurt Merlin for what I am going to tell you now, he had no choice.

-Morgana...what are you…?

-Swear it.- Lancelot said too, all the men now looking at him.- Otherwise we will have a problem.

Arthur looked at him coldly, even Leon winced at that. 

-Must be important if you dare to threaten me in such a way, Sir Lancelot.- Arthur said slowly, looking at their eyes.- I swear on Ivy’s life and the prosperity of Camelot that what you are going to tell me will not be used as an excuse to hurt Merlin. 

Lancelot nodded, and then looked at Morgana, his eyes so procupided that even Gwaine was worried. 

-I was the source of the spell Morgause used to enchant the people, that’s why none of the soldiers harmed me. My sister’s purpose was to destroy Camelot and it’s people, even if I was not aware. Then...then Merlin passed me some water, as we were so agitated, and I drank it without knowing it was poisoned. 

All the Knights gasped at the statement, Gwaine’s eyes so big that they almost left his face. 

Their Merlin had done that? Their sweet, stupid and kind Merlin? 

-It can’t be. Merlin  _ adored  _ you, Morgana. I was even almost sure that he was in love with you!- Arthur almost screamed at her, his voice rough while breathing heavily. 

Gwaine swallowed the comment he wanted to throw at the men, because  _ excuse you _ ?.

-I know that, Arthur. It took me awhile to understand why he did what he did that day, and now I know it was not only the right choice to make, but the only one he had. 

-How...how could he?- Arthur murmured this time, the betrayal and hurt in his voice making Gwaine gulp. He knew Merlin must have had a reason to do what he did that day, and he certainly would not love him less because of that, but he hoped the Prince knew as much as him. 

-He had no choice, Arthur. It was me or the whole Camelot. Morgouse would have not stopped for anyone but me, and Merlin knew that.- she took his hand and held it tightly, her eyes now full of tears.- If only you had seen him...the way he looked at me while he held me in his arms, begging me to forgive him. He was  _ so  _ broken, Arthur. I know it hurts, but just imagine how much Merlin suffered even if he knew there was no other choice. 

-He still blames himself.- Lancelot said then, making the whole table go silent.- I know it’s not my place to say, but he never forgave himself and...and it has been becoming quite bad, lately. He has trouble sleeping without nightmares, and sometimes he is just laughing with us about some stupidity Gwaine has done and then his face becomes so...sad.

-He looks so unhappy sometimes...when he thinks no one is watching and he lets himself wonder. I always try to make him smile, even if it means to be the joke, but his laughs have been more and more fake by each passing day, and I truly don’t know what to do anymore.- Gwaine said then, his voice full of concern that he had never shown before.- With everything that happened, I fear about how he will deal with all of this. He already had too much for one person in his shoulders and I do not know how to help him. 

-We will find the way.- Lancelot told him, squeezing his arm with a gentle and always noble smile in his face.- He is not alone anymore, he has all of us now, doesn’t he? 

All Knights in the table nodded at him, Arthur still not daring to move. 

-I believe Merlin would never hurt someone innocent without a matter of life or death. Even if what he did was not...ideal, he had no other choice. He was very strong, not only for Arthur but for the whole Camelot as well and we own him that much.-Leon said now, strong and honorable as always with his chest held high. 

-No bad person has remorse about his evils, Arthur.- Morgana said to him in a kind voice, a tear slipping through her cheek.- I hope you can forgive him as I did, even though he is not to blame. Morgause was the one behind all of that and she alone, it was her plan all along. She knew Merlin would have done it for you, and she knew I would have felt betrayed. She wanted me to hate him as much as Uther and transform that anger towards you and Camelot. She...would have succeeded, if not were for Ivy and Mordred. 

The men looked at her intrigued now, Arthur still pale and with difficulty to breath properly, but it could be worse. 

-She...she did not tell me I was the source of the spell, and that way she made me hate Merlin more and more everyday. Then she started with Arthur, and Gwen, and Camelot trying to convince me about how much you hated my kind until there was anything but hatred in my heart. But she had one more trick to guarantee my loyalty to her...the Dark Tower. 

Elyan and Percival both gasped, Arthur gulping and Leon looking pained. 

-My father used to tell me that story if I behaved wrong as a child, and even as an adult I still shiver every time I hear that name.- Elyan said to her.

-It was believed to be destroyed as mortals thought the High Priestess of the Old Religion were no longer amongst them, but a few survived after the great purge. Morgause...and me. It was meant to be a torture method, or more known as a process of initiation for the new Priestess to made them forget about the mortal world. But Morgouse used it for her convenience when I showed doubt about her thoughts. The niggling started when I met Ivy for the first time in a market around Esscentir. 

Morgana smiled then, teeth showing and eyes shining.

-She looked so pretty that day, all curious gazes eyeing all the stalls and smelling the flowers while holding Mordred's hand. I recognized him immediately when...when he put a dead flower behind her ear and then brought it to flourish with magic. He smiled at her the same way he did when I last saw him and I just needed to talk to him again. So I sneaked from Morgause and went to them, he was very happy to see me as I was, and Ivy was content to see him smile so they both...change something. When I looked at Mordred I saw Merlin’s blue eyes for a moment, and then Ivy smiled and she just had the same dimples as you, Arthur.- Morgana grinned at him, her eyes full of fondness.- It felt so wrong to be so hateful towards you, and then I realized something was wrong. I did not feel in control of my emotions anymore. 

-They helped you escape?-Lancelot asked, curious. 

-I...they sensed something was wrong, and they tried to get me away from Morgause but it was too late. She knocked them out in an alley and put a spell on me so I could not disobey her anymore. She dragged me all the way to the dark tower like a prisoner, until we managed to get there. She was not expecting Mordred and Ivy, of course. Those two do not have a sense of survival, so they followed us and waited for Morgause to lower her guard. Mordred was powerful enough to make her fall unconscious, but not to kill her, so he had to use a spell which almost killed him to break the bond that linked mine’s and Morgause’s souls. By doing that, he did not only free my soul, but my powers as well. With them, I was able to save Mordred and get Morgause far from us. 

-They confronted Morgause on their own?-Elyan asked, dumbfounded.- Damn, those children know how to jeopardize themselfs. And I thought Ivy was risky. 

-I know, but she is too stubborn, she won’t listen to me. I am her sister, I should have more authority, you know? For God's sake.- she huffed, breathing in relief when she saw Arthur grin.- Anyways, when we dealt with Morgause Mordred brought me to a safe druid camp at the south coast of the Island to learn how to control my magic and the dreams I have as a Seer, and I came here becauses I dreamed about Ivy being...whipped. I was heading to Nemeth, as it was there she told me she was going to go, but then I felt Merlin's magic burst, almost calling me. And now I am here, after two years. 

Leon did not know what the others were thinking, but he couldn’t stop worrying about his King. If the man kept receiving more information he would explode. 

For the Love of God, he could make a list with all the things that had happened in just two days. 

-May we talk...alone?-Arthur asked her, looking pale and exhausted. 

-Of course.- Morgana answered him, his eyes looking at him softly. Both of them raised from their places and walked outside, all of the Knights watching them.

-I don’t know about you, lads, but my head is about to blow up. 

Leon sighted, where is the mead when you need it?


	11. Chapter 11

-You look good, Morgana. Happy, even.-Arthur said to her, the night covering their skin, the moon being the only source of light around the dark village.

-I am, Arthur. I...I don’t feel alone anymore. My people gave me the warmth and comprehension I always needed as my powers grew.- she smiled then, almost sadly.- I am so sorry that I had to leave you to feel that way. You...you were my family, no matter if we are siblings by blood, you always were special to me. 

-I am sorry I wasn’t good enough for you to trust me. I should have been there for you more, like you always were.

-This is not your fault, Arthur. I know...I know you would have tried to understand and help me...but I was scared. After what happened with the druid camp, nor Merlin neither I felt like we had many options. 

-Druid camp?-Arthur asked, his head like a puppy as he frowned.

-You remember the day I was supposedly kidnapped by druids? I was actually heading to them to ask for help and Merlin was the one to guide me to them. When he knew Camelot thought the worst of my escape, he came to me and tried to convince me to go back. But...I was lost and sad and I was stubborn, which led me to make the wrong choice. Because of that many innocent people died that day, and after that I felt like I could never trust again.- she gulped, her eyes shiny with tears.- but then Morgause appeared, making me feel like I was not so alone anymore. You know...the rest.-she finished, looking like a mixture of sadness and shame.

For a moment, just for a few seconds, Arthur felt angry. That day Camelot killed people,  _ innocents.  _ And Morgana could have stopped it, she could have said something to admit she was not abducted by them, but she decided to stay silent while they were murdered because of her stupidity. 

But then he thought about different scenarios where he could see her listening to his father, speaking about her kind like they were pariahs and burning them in the steak with no chance for fair trial. He remembered all those women and men’s screaming as the fire incinerated their bodies, the burned flesh filling the noses of those who dared to watch the public execution. He thought about Morgana looking at them, not knowing if one day she would be the one incinerating as her screams echoed in Uther’s head. 

-I think it’s fair to say we all made mistakes that cost us more than we could ever repay.- Arthur said to her, his blue eyes shining with the reflection of the moon.- You were scared, Morgana. I would never blame you for Camelot’s sins even if you were the cause. Our Kingdom has been in the shadows of the acknowledgement of magic for enough time now, punishing those we did not understand.

He smiled then, his white and big smile now shining brightly.

-And I believe it’s time for that to change.

———————————————————————

_ -Have you ever wondered how the first kiss in history happened?-Ivy asked him, her head looking at the trees full of flowers that were about to fall.  _

_ It was a peaceful afternoon in spring, the trees full of life, green leaves and flowers blooming around the nature around them. The sun was warming their skin, the wind blowing her hair softly at her sides as the air smelled sweet and pure. _

_ She was dying for the flowers to start falling so she may collect them and make a crown for Mordred, even if he pouted. It was no secret that she did not like to pluck the flowers, she would rather watch them live and grow to make this world more pretty, than cut and dead in her hands.  _

_ Mordred looked at her while raising an eyebrow, a little smirk in his mouth. _

_ -Like, what would have they thought before they kissed? “Oh, lets prove our love by joining our mouths, it makes sense.”- the boy laughed, seeing her confusion as she really debated it in her head.- Why did they not, I don't know, hold their hands or clap their elbows? What created that impulse of kissing? _

_ -Love, maybe?- he asked jokingly, watching fondly at the way the sun made her cheeks turn rosy. She looked at him unsurprised, both eyebrows high and judging him. _

_ -But why that? I don’t understand what crossed their heads before kissing.- she complained, biting her pink lip as he gulped. _

_ -Love does not allow us to think, I believe.- he said, still walking by her side, he birds chirping above them happily.-When you look at the right person you just...stop thinking.  _

_ He stopped then, Ivy looking at him confused when he ceased.  _

_ He took her hand gently then, her soft skin touching his in a soft grip, the warmth of her palm reassuring him like it always did. Her eyes shining bright in a mix of brown, green and yellow against the sun, looking at him curiously through her eyelashes. The color of her gaze and the soft way she looked at him made his knees feel weak. _

_ God, she was just so gorgeous.  _

_ -When you are looking at that person...the beauty of her eyes and the kindness in them, the way she would blush as her smile showed the dimples of her cheeks, overshadowing the sun itself with its brightness.- he caressed her cheek then, softly touching her skin while looking for her permission in her gaze.-The way she would laugh and illuminate even the darkest places. When she would talk about everything and anything, showing her intelligence and compassion, her love for justice and equality above selfishness. By just being there, she makes my world a better place.  _

_ Her eyes were full of emotion then, watching the blue eyes of her favorite person shining with so much love that she could feel her heart thrumming heavily against her chest. _

_ -When i see her...I see everything that makes this world beautiful, I see the hope and the softness in those gorgeous hazel eyes.- he touched her nose then, gently nudging it with his.-  _ **_I see you, Ivy_ ** _. And I do not desire to look at anyone but at you, if you will have me.  _

_ He kissed her knuckles gently, never looking away from her eyes as he did so. _

_ -I see you, too, Mordred.-she said, smiling softly at him as her eyes became watery.- I will never stop seeing you.- she whispered before kissing him for the first time.  _

_ She melted against the warmth of his body, at the way their lips sealed so perfectly and how his heart thrummed against hers. He tasted like mint and grapes and something she thought she would never have again, home. His big hands caressed her waist as they made their path slowly to her back while her hands entwined through his black hair. She stroked his nape gently, smiling against his lips when he pressed them a little bit closer.  _

_ When they separated she felt how the world stopped spinning for a moment, his golden and extremely beautiful eyes looking straight at her. He raised his hand smoothly, a beautiful white and small flower falling in his palm slowly. He smiled at her by putting a lock of hair behind her ear, kissing her cheek lovely as he put the flower there.  _

_ -You have been waiting the whole day to do that, haven’t you?  _

_ He looked at her innocently, shrugging a bit as if Ivy could not see his blush. _

_ -Maybe.  _

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------- _

She woke slowly as the sun radiating from the small window touched her skin, making her feel warm and safe for the first time in a long time, since Mordred disappeared. A hand was holding hers without gripping, that hand big and more calloused than she remembered. She looked at the men at her side, his black hair now short and fluffy moving with sights that left his mouth as he slept. He looked tired even in his sleep, big bags under his eyes standing out in his handsome face. 

At her other side Merlin was laying on his side, Gwaine’s hand curling protectively around his waist, his chest glued to his back as he breathed against his neck. She looked at him worriedly, he looked disturbed even when he slept. She raised slowly from her place trying not to wake anyone up. She inspected the room and all of the men and Hunith were asleep, Arthur and Morgana nowhere to be seen. She walked on her tiptoes until she reached the door, praying to everything sacred that it did no sound. 

When she put one foot outside the light of the day hit her beautifully, feeling now her strength coming slowly through her veins. She gasped when she felt her ankle throb, right, she was hurt. Her back was healed, she supposed, when she felt no pain, and the skin around her wrists was like new too even if she had a bandage around her head. She knew it took a lot of magic to heal bones and head injuries, so she just went with not putting much weight in her right leg. 

She walked around the village jumping in one foot, excuse her it was very fun, until she heard Arthur’s voice. 

-You are having a Pendragon reunion without me?- she laughed, now seeing her two siblings speaking while smiling.

-You should not be walking, young lady.- Morgana reproached her, her tone judgmental. She rolled her eyes at her, holding a surprised gasp when Arthur hugged her. 

She pressed her cheek against his shoulder gently, feeling his warmth and the smell of wood and leaves from his hair. It felt good, hugging her brother. 

Wow, her brother. 

-How are you feeling?.- he asked while crouching in front of her, holding her face as if he was holding glass. 

-Really good, hungry.- she admitted, Morgana laughing behind them as he huffed.- And you?

-Have been better.

-You look tired.- she whispered, looking at him worriedly. 

-I am, but nothing that a few hours in my bed won’t amend.- he smiled a little then, now showing the dimples that all the people said they shared.-You had us all worried, Lancelot almost loses all his hair.

-He cannot keep on being so handsome.- Morgana said behind them, hiding her smirk with a cough when Arthur looked at her murderous.- Can’t punish a person for speaking his mind. 

-That’s why you are my favorite.

-Well, that was just rude.- she said indignantly, shooing him from Ivy to embrace her.- and you, stop getting into trouble. I may be young but my heart cannot endure that much, am I understood? 

-It’s not like I asked them to whip me, you know?- she complained, rolling her eyes.- and I am the one who got them out of there, excuse me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much. 

-You are still a child, Ivy.-Morgana told her with a stern look, squeezing her arms lightly.- You shouldn’t have to bear torture. And don’t act like it’s the first time you have been in that kind of situation, either. 

-Excuse me,  _ what _ ?- Arthur asked this time, judgment in his voice.

-It’s not what you think.

-It’s exactly what you think.-Morgana said after her, not caring about the angry look the girl threw at her.-No more lies between us, okay? If we want this to work out we must be truthful to each other. 

-Oi, but that does not give you the right to tell my secrets. They are mine, Morgana.- well, she was angry now. Great, Arthur thought.

-Ivy, I am sorry, but he needed to know…

-No he did not!- she shouted at her then, taking a step back from her.- You may be my sister but don’t act like you have known me my whole life to say whatever you want without my permission. There are plenty of things you don’t know, and if one day I desire to tell you, it would still be my choice. 

-Ivy.- Morgana said now, her eyes a little bit colder but decisive.

-No! You don’t get to tell him that! You don’t get to tell that to anyone!

-Hey, Ivy, hold on.- Arthur interfered, seeing that now Morgana was lost of words. To be fair, he could understand Ivy’s disturbance, even if what Morgana did was right.

-I’m going to prepare Belladona, I am living at midday.- she said while turning in her heels, the anger in her delicate features well visibly.

-You are not going anywhere in that state, young lady.

Ivy huffed then, looking challenging.

-Watch me.

——————————————————————

-Well, she  _ is _ a Pendragon.- Arthur said after she left. Morgana pursed her lips tightly, clearly frustrated.

-Like we ever had any doubt.- she sighted then, rubbing her eyes.

-It was not very nice of you, even if it was necessary.

-Now I know what it feels like.- she whispered, getting up from the floor.- Would you talk to her? I am afraid she will chop my head off if I go to her now. 

-Let her cool off, or she is going to chop mine.

Morgana huffed, almost laughing.

-She is very used to not depending on people.- Morgana said to him, watching the path where she left.-This is going to be hard, you know that, right?

-I will do everything just to have both of you. I do not care about the difficulties, I believe you both are worth it.- he expressed sternly, making his sister smile warmly.- What about the boy, Mordred? 

-They never depended on each other.- her sister explained then while walking again to the hut.- Even if they loved each other deeply, they had rules. Never depending on the other was one of them, for situations like this, when they were apart. If something ever happened...they wanted to make sure the other could go on and kept on living. 

-It...sounds like a healthy relationship. 

-It was.-she nodded, smiling sadly.- It was based on trust and loyalty, along with love and care. And Mordred...he never wanted Ivy to live for him, but herself. After everything she went through,  _ they  _ went through-she corrected with a shake of her head- they knew it could be very easy to rely on each other more than necessary, enough to be the reason to live of the other. Neither of them wanted that, so they made sure everyday that the other knew how much they were loved, not only by them but by the rest of their friends. They were creating a beautiful life together.

-You have any idea where he could be?

-I am afraid not.- Morgana murmured gently.- Many Druid camps around Albion have been looking for him, friends, Ivy. But it’s like the earth had swallowed him leaving no trace behind. This...this is the happiest I have seen Ivy in months, she has been very down lately, even if she tries to be strong.

-It must be hard, losing someone you love so much and not knowing where they are.-Arthur said without seeing the way Morgana winced.-I don’t know what I would do if I ever lose Guinevere or Merlin. 

-I see you admitted your feelings then.-she smiled, both happy at the knowledge of the start of their relationship and the way he smiled fondly when he mentioned Merlin’s name.-About time, dear brother.

Arthur blushed then, making Morgana laugh. 

-She must be worried.- he murmured more to himself, but Morgana heard.- If I want Ivy to come with me I should start convincing her now, I suppose.

Her sister stopped in her heels, Arthur looking at her strangely. 

-Oh, Arthur I...you have to know Ivy won’t go with you.- Morgana looked at him with a look full of pity almost, more like sadness.

-Morgana, I will speak with the court upon the laws about magic. I promised you that, I will do anything in my power to repair all the evil our father did while he ruled. 

-No, Arthur, I did not doubt you. I know you will.-she squeezed his arm gently, looking at him before swallowing.- But...but Ivy never stayed in one place, now less that Mordred is gone. She wont stop looking until she knows at least what happened to him. And even then, if she finds Mordred, I am still not sure if she would stay in Camelot. 

-She is just a child, Morgana. She cannot keep on living his way, it is not safe.-Arthur argued, his brow furred furiously. 

-I know that, Arthur. I have been trying for years for them to stay with me, especially now that Ivy is alone, but they won’t. The day I tried to keep Ivy with me, she escaped in the middle of the night. I am sorry, but Ivy won’t stay, no matter how much you desire that.

-I have to at least try. 

Morgana just sighted.

-You can certainly try.

———————————————————————

-You acted like a child back there, you know that, right?- Arthur asked her, his voice neutral and without judgment. 

-I don’t like people knowing my secrets, much less when they talk about them. 

-You don’t need to keep secrets from us, Ivy. - he said gently, making her turn around from Belladonas neck until he was crunching in front of her.- You can trust me. 

-It’s not that, Arthur.- she said sternly, clearly annoyed.- I just don’t want you to know, nor you or Lancelot or Gwaine. Morgana found out by accident, not because I told her. 

-Is it so bad? 

-I won’t say.

-If you don’t, I am afraid Morgana will. Would you rather like that?

-You are not being fair.- she whispered now, her eyes becoming watery before they turned to the ground.

Arthur embraced her cheek softly with his hand, lifting her chin until her eyes met his. 

-I just want to help you, Ivy. 

-I don’t need help.- she murmured, her eyes not looking at him.- I never did.

-But will you let me, ofer it to you?

The girl clenched her jaw tightly, but then she just sighed. 

-The first time Odin got me he tortured me, satisfied?- she asked him, clearly annoyed.- He put me in a freezing bath before I started losing the circulation of my limbs. He…he drowned me two times before I managed to escape. 

-Ivy…- Arthur murmured, his eyes full of worry as he touched her face gently. 

-I don’t want your pity.- she spatted angrily. Her eyes are dangerous against him. 

-It’s not pity, sweetheart. I’m worried about you.- he hugged her then, gently caressing her back with his big hands.- I am so sorry. 

-Not your fault.- she whispered against his shoulder, comforting herself with his smell.-I should be sorry, for not being capable of giving you the sister you deserve. Maybe one day… 

-Do not say that.- he murmured as he kissed her forehead.- I know you won’t stay, even if I want you to. But...but I understand, because I would not rest either if Gwen or Merlin or any of my men were gone.

-You won’t hate me?- she said, her voice so small that he thought he had misheard it. 

-I could never hate you, Ivy. We will find a way to make it work, okay? Just promise me you will try and be safe.

She smirked. 

-I can try that. 

—————————————

-Hello, Arthur.

Merlin. 

-Good morning.-he greeted, still looking at the beautiful early sun.- About time you wake up. 

-Tell that to your Knights, they are still snoring.- Arthur smirked at that, watching Morgana and Ivy talking in the front, Ivy more tranquil now.- May I talk to you, sire? 

-You never asked before, Merlin. What changed? 

Merlin just gulped, looking at him with teary eyes.

-Everything, I believe.- he walked to where he was, standing right in front of him.- I...I will accept my sentence with no complaints or struggle. But I won’t let you kill me, not you.

-And why is that, Merlin? 

-Because I know you have a good heart.- he told him, now looking at his clear blue eyes.- I know that even if now you don’t like me now, you once did. And I don’t want you to suffer, I don’t want you to take my life and then punish yourself, because I know you will. You don’t like killing people, even if sometimes it is necessary. 

Arthur felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. Even now, Merlin only worried about him. How foolish of him, thinking that magic could ever change his selfless heart. 

-So you would let me take you to Camelot and decide your sentence there?- he asked that coldly, trying not to cry when he saw his hopeless eyes. 

-I would ask you to knock Gwaine out before, but yes. I would let you.

-Why?

Merlin frowned, looking at him strangely. 

-What? 

-Why would you let me kill you? What did you do to deserve death? 

-I lied to you.- Merlin whispered, his voice thin and broken as tears wet his cheeks.- I have been lying to you all these years, and I lied to myself too. Believing that I could ever change the world's view about magic, when I am as bad as any other sorcerer who hurt Camelot. I…I don’t deserve anything, not after what I did to Morgana. Not after all the pain I caused to my kind. All the pain I caused you. 

He looked at him one last time, making Arthur lose all the air in his lungs when he saw his eyes, now full of tears, and sorrow and hurt. 

-I don’t have any hope left, Arthur. I just want it to stop hurting so much.- he sobbed then, hugging himself with his own arms as he let all the pain come to surface. 

Arthur did not hold any longer, and he embraced the men in his arms softly but firmly enough. Even when Merlin stirred, he just hugged him tighter. 

-I am so sorry, Arthur.- he cried against his shoulder, hugging him completely. 

-There is nothing to forgive, Merlin.- he took the nape of his make, forcing him to connect their gazes.- Did you hear me? There is  _ nothing _ to forgive. It was naive of me to think that magic could ever change the way you are. Cause even if you are the worst servant in the five kingdoms, you are the most loyal friend I have ever had, and no magic could alter that, not even the most powerful one. 

-How can you not hate me?- he murmured, tears tracking his cheeks furiously. 

-I could never hate you.- he admitted, his gaze soft and warm.- Even if you lied to protect yourself, no one can lie about the way they are. And you are kind, and gentle, and so selfless that sometimes I fear for you. And even if I always tell you otherwise, you are the bravest men I have ever met. So now, stop crying like a little girl and hug your King properly, I won’t repeat this. 

Merlin choked a laugh against the curve of his neck, trying not to cry strongly. 

-Ivy will have your head for that comment.

-That’s why she won’t ever find out. 

-What’s stopping me from telling her? 

-Do you want to keep your job Merlin? 

Merlin looked at him, his eyes now sparkling with emotion. 

-You still want me? 

-I wouldn’t have anyone else, Merlin. 

—————————————

-Guess this is our goodbye, then.- Ivy said, the sun of the late day warning their skin, the clouds all gone and leaving a beautiful orange and yellow sky. 

They were all gathered together in front of the woods, Belladona standing behind Ivy with her head held high. She hugged and kissed Hunith cheek, thanking her for her hospitality and kindness, earring a kiss in the forehead. The girl hugged all of them, taking her time with Lancelot and Arthur. Merlin was the last, and she made sure of hugging him tight as she whispered in his ear.

-Everything is going to be okay now.- she murmured gently, her mouth close to his neck.-And remember to never let anyone make you believe you are less just because of your gifts. You are beautiful, Merlin. Not only by your looks, but because of how much kindness rests in your heart. What matters the most, it’s what you do with it. 

Merlin kissed her forehead gently, thanking her in the process. Gwaine sent her a look full of gratitude, his hand resting in Merlin's hip. 

-Send the letters to the tavern in Erfin, and make sure they will stay with a woman named Egry. She will keep them for me until I get there, and I will try and write as soon as I can. 

-I want a letter at least once a week, young lady.- Arthur insisted on her, both hands in his hips. All the Knights laughed at him, even Merlin.

-Yes, mother.- The girl said, rolling her eyes fondly.- I will try and write as much as I can. 

-You better do. 

-And don’t forget about the others, we want letters too.- Gwaine said to her, his eyes full of his current mischief but fondness resting behind it. All the Knights agreed with him, Lancelot nodding rapidly. 

-Of course.- she smiled, kissing Lancelot's cheek one last time.- Take care of yourselfs, okay? And write to me. 

-The same to you, my lady.- Leon said, a smile creeping in his tired face. Morgana smiled too, trying not to cry. 

-Stay safe, Ivy.- Arthur 's voice said before she mounted Belladona. She nibbled at her lip toughfully before she went to him and hugged him one last time. 

Arthur hugged as tightly, kissing her head gently as he let her go. His eyes suspiciously watery, as Gwaine cooed. 

-We will see us again soon. 

This time she did mount Belladona, holding the reins tightly after she put on her cloak. She looked at them one last time, smiling softly. 

-Farewell, Ivy.- Merlin said, his voice soft and gentle, his eyes shining with something new. 

She nodded, a big smile in her face as she tried not to talk, feeling her throat tight. 

-Until we meet again.- she greeted, kicking Belladonas side gently.- Come on girl, ¡ha! 

Belladona started running then, all the Knights and Witch and Warlock and Future King watching her leave, hoping it wouldn't be the last time. 


	12. Chapter 12

-What got you so smiley, Princess?- Gwaine asked his future King, winking at his lover who was behind him while holding his sword. The blond was smiling with a foolish smirk, his eyes bright. 

-Ivy’s letters arrived today.- Merlin explained to them, kissing Gwaine’s cheek softly before adjusting a belt in Arthur’s armour.- He has been like that the whole morning.

-Oi! You could have said something. What news has the little rascal?- Gwaine asked now, his smile getting wider as Lancelot’s eyes shone with emotion. 

-She wrote one to Lance and Arthur, and one for all of us.

-Which I would like to read if you all bite your tongues. 

-I have Merlin for that.- Gwaine said, to amused for Arthurs liking. All the Knights groaned, Percival hitting the nape of his neck, earning a yelp. 

-I blame your sister for this.- Elyan said to Arthur, too serious. 

-And I yours, she keeps giving Merlin off time to go and snuggle with this cabbage head.- Arthur threw to him, fighting like children. 

-This is womens making, we understand. Now, would you like to read Ivy’s letter before Lancelot has a stroke?- Merlin asked sweetly, giving Gwaine a look which implied that someone was going to sleep on the floor that night. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and brought up the letter, opening it without containing his smile. Her handwriting was very similar to his, but as regal and prolix as Morgana’s. 

-Dear Arthur, Knights, Merlin and fool, or better known as Gwaine.- Arthur snorted, Gwaine huffing in annoyment as everyone laughed.- First of all, yes, I am okay, mother.- the Prince rolled his eyes.- I have been traveling the whole week to Gawant to visit those who may know where Odin’s men are heading. After what happened in the frontiers of Nemeth, Odin disappeared completely, leaving no tracks or clues where he may be riding. One of my suppositions is that he is travelling undercover, which is very possible bearing in mind how many enemies he has, or he is heading to Camelot.- Arthur frowned at that, Merlin tensing automatically.- We don't know if any of his men survived the day we attacked, but most likely a few did. If that happend, he will ride to you because he knows you won't attack. He is smart, and he knows you won't risk war. Please, be aware and be prepared, Arthur. Odin knows more than any person could give him credit for, and he is dangerous, especially because he does not care about the wellbeing of his people. If he means harm, you will know. For now, the best I can do is to stay away and hope he won't ever find out about our bloodline. Please write to me as soon as you get this letter, and show the drawing to the others.- he opened the second paper, gasping at the beauty of the paint. It was a sketch of a forest, the trees and flowers and the path so well drawn that it almost looked real.- If you ever need me, you came here. It’s called The Way Of Broken Paths, more known as the Valley of Light. If you follow the river of Gawant, you will get there in less than a day. If you ask for directions of where I am, the people will give it to you. But do not ever lie, because they will know and they are not going to be amused. With the truth, you will find me, no matter when you need me. Anyways, I heard from Morgana that the preparations of legalizing magic are beginning in Camelot, which makes me proud and happy, especially for you, Merlin. The first step of happiness is freedom, if I may say so. And by permitting magic to come back one more time to Camelot, you did just not save Merlin, Arthur. You will be saving hundreds of lives who had been living in fear for years, you have saved Mordred. And I will be forever grateful for that, and I can assure you I will be there to celebrate that day. 

-This day better come quickly then, Queenie.

Arthur snorted, trying not to show his sadness. Even if he wanted to legalize magic right here and right now, it was not that easy. Firstly, his father was still alive and he still is the King, even though his health shows no sign to improve. The truth is, he needs to die, for magic to take place in Camelot once more. Secondly, he must show the court the truths about magic, fighting with all the lies and horrors his father put above it. 

It was a long way, but he had Merlin by his side, and no one knew more about magic than him. 

-The other papers I sent you are documents and records of my most trusted druid camp. They show different and new ways of the healing arts by various spells and plants discovered, besides ways of protecting the Kingdom barriers and soldiers armours. I believe you will use this information wisely, brother. Merlin, I trust you to keep this safe from selfish hands, and to explain it’s meaning to those who do not understand. 

Effectively, there were about a pile of documents full of information and spells, among with recipes and drawings. 

-With that, I guess I should give you all my goodbyes before I bore you to death, and please send my regards to Gwen, who I am very much excited to meet. Please take care of yourselves, and write to me if you ever desire to, even if it is foolishness. Yes, I am referring to you, Gwaine.

-Oi!

-I wish you well, lads. Send you all my love, Ivy.

-Please don't cry, Arthur.- Merlin mocked him, a warm smile in his mouth.- She is my favourite, if you had any doubt. 

-Keep saying that to yourself, Merlin.- the Prince jokes, still smiling a little.- Lancelot, you may go and read your letter as soon as the training is over. The rest, you are on patrol. 

-That’s just unfair.-Gwaine complained, Lancelot and Merlin both trying to hide their amusement.- It’s not my fault I am joke to her! 

-It actually is.- Merlin winced.

-Betrayed by my men, shame on you.- he said, a hand in his chest in the best offended way.

Arthur rolled his eyes along with his men, too amused by the situation.

-Enough of you two. Gwaine, go training. Merlin, you have chores to do. 

-Yes, my lord.- he said, sarcasm clear as water in his voice. 

God, whose God did he anger to receive this?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Have you heard the rumors yet, Johnny?- the man asked his friend, too drunk and early gone with mead to be coherent enough.

-Which stupid story will you tell now, Winson?- a dark haired man asked him, his friends laughing along with him when the other hiccuped, not noticing a young face covered by a big cloak listening to them. 

-The legend was true, laddies!- he smiled, raising his tankard of mead, dropping half of it in the table.- The Princess of Terabithia lived, all alone hidden in the deep of the woods.- the table erupted in a roar of laughter, calling the attention of many customers around the tavern. 

-That’s pure rubbish and you know it, you fool.- a blond man with big dark eyes commented, finishing his tank as he rolled his eyes.

-A women? All alone in the woods all these years? She wouldn't have lasted a day, Winson.- Another guy commented, winking at one of the maidens that was cleaning one of the tables. She rolled her eyes at him, looking disgusted when she turned around. 

-Can you imagine? A lady getting her little hands all dirty, crying at the sight of blood. 

The girl rolled her eyes, men could be really disgusting if they wanted to be. 

-Women are not meant for that, man. They cook, and clean and satisfy us in bed as we protect them, they don't know how to live for themself, much less a Princess.- most of the men cheered at that, a few looking uncomfortable at the statement. 

-That’s why you never have any beautiful las to warm your bed, Carigan.- a man with brown hair and hazel eyes stated, shaking his head slightly. 

-Oi! Can’t blame me for telling the truth!

-Speak for yourself, my Annie is more than capable enough to take care of herself. Much better than you, at least, who cannot even cook a stew without poisoning himself in the process.- he cheered with another guy, raising both eyebrows funnily.

-Your Annie is a beauty, indeed.- Carigan sneered.

 _That’s my cue to leave_ , Ivy thought. 

She left a coin to pay for the food, not giving the place a second look before disappearing in the darkness of the night. 

Little by little, the rumors about her were about to expand through the villages and taverns, and while ones would take them as a joke, many will try and confirm it. Really, she just asked for a little bit of luck in life, was that too much to give?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-It’s been only a month, Arthur. And look at you, you are moping like a puppy!- Merlin said as he took the dirty clothes of his Prince and threw it in the basket. 

-I’m not moping, Merlin. I’m just...worried.- he sighted, rubbing his temples as he finished with his last paper.- I really need to know if she is okay. 

-Arthur, you have seen her fight and kill better than most of your men.- Merlin argued, making a face at the smelly socks. 

-She shouldn’t have to. She should be here, safe and warm. Not all alone, killing to survive.

-She kills when it’s necessary, Arthur. It’s not the same. 

-Of course I know that...but she is so _young_. I just want her to have a better life, you know? And it does not make me feel any better knowing that not even Morgana is close to her right now. 

Oh, Arthur used the voice. The _I’m sad and about to do something stupid_ voice. 

-I have to start preparing the horses, don’t I?

-I am glad that you know me so well, Merlin.-the Prince jokes, but there was fondness deep in his voice.- We will leave in the morning. Leon and Elyan will stay and make sure everything is in control. You go and tell the others, oh and tell them not wear Camelot uniforms. It’s better if we go as peasants. 

-Yes, my Lord.- Merlin agreed, beaming a little as they were to see the girl once more. Lancelot and Gwaine are going to be so happy, he thought.

-You look much better, Merlin. Since...since you told us. 

-I am...or I am trying to. It’s hard, sometimes. Waking up without the fear of knowing that it may be the day you discover my secret.- he looked at the floor for a minute, ashamed of his own thoughts. 

-I am sorry it took me so long to notice you were not okay.- Arthur said firmly, walking at his side to put a hand on his shoulder and squeeze gently.- I should have been a better friend to you, you always were. 

-You are, Arthur. Even if you are a clotpole most of the time, you are my best friend. Much more than, actually.- he said softly. 

-Easy, or Gwaine could get jealous there.- the blonde snorted, seeing the face of disgust of his manservant.

-You put an awful and hideous image in my head that will not let me sleep now.- he shakes his hand aways, taking the basquet and putting it in his hip as he wanders to the door, a smirk appearing in his mouth.- Maybe I should get to Gwaine and ask him to help me get rid of it.

Arthur complained loudly, Merlin laughing as he left the room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Did you pack your things for tomorrow?- Merlin asked him, a little bit distracted as he undid the buckle of the belt of Gwaine’s armour.

-Of course I did, I am not Arthur. I am a big boy.- Merlin snickered, turning him around to give him a little peck on the lips. 

-Of course you are.- he agreed, trying not to think about the hands in his hips, which were making invisible circles under his shirt. Gwaine’s mouth moved around his neck, leaving small and sweet kisses in his skin, sometimes his lips traveling to his jaw and collarbones. 

He smiled as he bit his lip, his hands lost between his hair.

-I cannot take off your armour if you do that.- he murmured, Gwaine’s hands traveling to the skin in his back now. 

-Tell me stop, then.- he whispered back, a stupid grin in his mouth as he kept on kissing his neck. Merlin moaned almost inaudibly when the men sucked a soft spot under his jaw. It wasn’t so low apparently as Gwaine literally growled and squeezed his arse with one hand, the other gripping his waist firmly. 

-I thought we were taking this slow.- he whispered in his ear, his chest perfectly against his. 

-Merlin.- Gwaine called this time, the hand in his ass now cupping his cheek delicately, a thumb pressing his skin as his warm brown eyes looked at him worriedly.-I do not want to do anything you don't desire. If you ask me to stop, I will with no second thought. Now, do you want me to?

Merlin felt his cheeks grow hot, but he looked at him with care before smiling.

-No.- he murmured against his lips, now kissing him fully in the lips. They were smiling against the other's mouth, but it was still so perfect that Merlin's heart ached. 

The servant squeaked and let out a little scream as the Knight gripped him by his tights and lifted him from the floor, making his legs wrap around his hips. 

-You had to show up your strength, didn’t you?- he giggled, leaning his forehead against him as the men smiled and kissed his cheek. 

-Am I not your Knight in shining armor?- he asked laughing, walking them to the bed but he did not calculate the distance well and his knees hitted the borders of his bed. Now he squeaked as both of them fell into the bed, Merlin laughing under him as he composed himself with one arm. 

-What a Knight, my love. 

Gwaine laughed with him, smiling warmly as he looked through his beautiful blue eyes, now shining brightly. 

-Stay with me tonight?- he murmured against his Warlock's lips, tasting them sightly.- and forever?

-Forever is a long time, Gwaine.-he said as he caressed his hair, his legs wrapping tighter around him.-I guess I am just lucky I have you for that. 

Gwaine's smile was never so bright.

—————————————

-Well, dear Princess, it’s time for us to take a decent bath, don’t you think so?- Ray asked her, bowing to her mockingly. She rolled her eyes, dismounting Belladonna as she hitted his forehead with his hand.-How rude of you, to ignore such a man. 

-You are ridiculous.- she stated, grabbing clean clothes as he put one arm around her shoulder in a brotherly manner.- I don’t know why I stay with you. 

-Because you would be completely and utterly miserable without me. 

-Since when being at peace is bad?- she snorted, the boy hitting her hip with his own.

-Oi! 

Ray. Well… Ray was Ray. He just was. She had known him for years now, when Mordred was 11 summers and she was about to turn 10. He was two years older than Mordred, more than three to her. Ray crossed their path in the most weird way when he helped Ivy cure Mordred, as his grandparents (who were Mordred and her grandparents now) were physicians. Ray was foolish, and reckless and very impulsive, that’s why Ivy fears a day where Ray meets Gwaine. But he was also very kind, and smart and funny (and a proper gentleman, of course). But furthermore, a great friend. Her best friend, along with Eidara. 

He had brown hair, almost blond and he was quite attractive to be honest, even if he wasn’t Ivy’s type. Especially because Mordred was Ivy’s one and only type. Anyways, he was slim and tall with broad shoulders, thin but plushed red lips and a funny nose, almost unnoticeable freckles around his cheeks and nose. 

But his most captivating characteristic, at least for her, were his eyes. One of them was completely blue, but the other was half dark brown and blue. A lot of people think he is cursed, many of them do not even talk to him because of their fear, even when he patiently explains that he was born like that. 

Sometimes not everything one believes as beautiful is a common thought around the others. It was truly a shame, she thought, because Ray was amazing, even if she did not usually say so. 

-I have missed you, toad.- she said lamely, wrapping one arm around his waist.

-And I you, bug.-he said with a smile, which went a little sad as they went to the lake.-I have missed Mordred, as well. Everything is very different without him. 

-I know.- she said quietly, her heart clenching until it hurt.-But we will find him, Ray. I know he's still out there, I swear to you. 

Ray laughed softly, putting both of his hands in her shoulders. 

-I may doubt many things in life, Ivy. But the bond you two share is not one of them, never will be.- he wrapped his arms around her gently, Ivy sighting against his chest.- I know how much you love each other, so if you tell me he is alive, I will never doubt you. 

-Thank you.- she whispered against him, feeling the sudden necessity of crying.- And thank you for still looking for him. 

-He is like a brother to me, as you like a sister. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for any of you, or Eidara, even if she is a little arse. 

She chuckles slightly, blinking away the tears. 

-You smell terrible, come on. 

-Excuse me! 

—————————————-

-So, we rode for two whole days to the Path of Light, which we don’t even know, to trust the sayings of people we don’t know either?- Gwaine asked for the third time, Arthur clenching his teeth as the whole group looked at Merlin. 

-If you don’t shut him up, I will. With my _fist_.- he snarled, his hair all messy and dirty. 

-I will not stop you, I think I am going to help you. 

-Well that was just rude, you see. 

-Arthur Pendragon, may you tell which business brought you to these lands?- a voice asked behind them, the horses shrinking loudly.

The person who spoke, if she could be considered a person, was young. She had long hair and a delicate face, which had a crown of leaves tattooed in her skin. The mud and flowers did not move when she stepped in them, she was not human, then. 

-A pleasure to see you here, Emrys.- she said while looking at Merlin, bowing. She turned to Arthur then, expecting him to talk.

-I’m looking for my sister, Ivy.- Arthur said after a few seconds, Lancelot nodded with his head.- She said that if I ever needed her, I shall come here with the truth. May I receive your help? 

-Why is that you need to see her, future King?- she asked coldly, with big and green eyes.

Lancelot looked at him, Arthur staying silent for a moment. 

-Because I miss her, and I need to know she is safe and well.

Gwaine was about to coo at him, but Merlin hitted his arm first. 

-I shall give you what you need, then.- she said, her tone more gentle now.- Keep following the river until you find the lake. If I am not mistaken, she is there. 

Arthur nodded, giving a Look at his man. 

-Thank you for your help. 

-I do it for the young girl, Pendragon.- she said calmly.- and I should warn you, she is not alone.- she looked at Merlin one more time.-Hope we will meet again, Emrys.

With that, she just disappeared. 

-That was weird.- Percival said after a few seconds of silence.- I am still not used to that Emrys thing. 

-Me either.- Arthur murmured. 


	13. Chapter 13

-I can see the lake.- Merlin pointed out, the echo of voices sounding in the distance.

  
-I just hope she is not bathing, otherwise this could turn very awkward in a matter of seconds.- Gwaine said, Arthur rolling his eyes but nodding in his insides.

  
-I don’t think she would bath in the center of the lake in the middle of the day. At least...at least not alone.- Merlin said, his cheeks turning pink after the last statement.

  
-I will kill myself if I ever presence something like that.- Arthur murmured, Percival snorting at his side.

  
A scream interrupted all the way of their thoughts and not a second after they were all riding furiously to where they heard the scream. Arthur felt the blood running rapidly in his ears, his heart thumping against his chest.

  
When they got to the clear, they all dismounted their horses and Arthur made them a signal to keep quiet. Gwaine looked murderous while Lancelot was about to jump straight to the shore.

  
When they were about to step into the borders of the lake, laughs and the splashing of water interrupted them. Merlin frowned and looked at them.

  
-It’s cold, Ray!- Ivy’s voice squeaked, laughing loudly.

  
They all stepped into the place to find a scene they were not expecting.

  
-Summer is showing it’s last days, Ivy. Are you going to tell me you are not warm?- the boy asked.

  
He was in his small clothes, only a pair of black briefs as the middle of his body was inside the water. He was splashing her softly, the girl smiling at his attempts. Ivy was more on the shore, sitting on her knees with her thighs resting on the back of her legs, the water only covering part of them. She was wearing briefs as well, not the normal underwear for a woman, and her shirt had no sleeves, tied in a knot around her waist.

  
He blushed slightly, trying not to scream at his men to look at the other side.

  
-I do not have as much fat as you in my body!

  
-Ivy!- Ray screamed when he spotted them, rushing at the shore with a face full of anger.- Stay away from here if you know what is good for you.

He held a sword high, dearing then to step closer.

  
-Arthur?- Ivy asked him, lading her head like a wet puppy.

  
-Arthur?- asked the boy again, frowning at the girl.- The Arthur?

  
-The same.- she responded, walking away from the water, her hair dripping at her sides. Without the baggy shirt, he could see now how small she really was.-What are you doing here?

  
She was smiling brightly as she went to him after putting a towel around her shoulders. They hugged tightly for a few seconds, Arthur kissing her temple.

  
-I thought something had happened to you. I...we heard you scream.

  
-I was just cold, Arthur.- she kissed his cheek, now throwing herself at Lancelot who wrapped her in his arms, lifting her a few centimeters from the ground.

  
-Forgive me for my rude behavior, Prince Arthur. I did not know who you were, I was just thinking about protecting Ivy.- the boy said, bowing to him when he put on some pants.

  
-I don’t need you to protect me, you toad!- Ivy exclaimed as she was surrounded by Gwaine’s arms.

  
Both the boy and Arthur rolled their eyes.

  
-My name is Ray, your Majesty.

  
-None of that, Ray. Anyone who’s friends with Ivy is approved by me. You may call me Arthur.- he clenched his hand, nodding to him.

  
-Arthur will be, then.

  
-Ray, as you know Arthur, they are Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival and Merlin.- she presented, starting to shake slightly.

  
-The Gwaine you did not want me to meet?

  
Ivy groaned and looked at the group.

  
-You have made the worst mistake of your lives by getting them to know each other.

  
—————————————

  
-Not that it bothers me, lads, but why are you here? Did something happen?- Ivy asked, her face contouring worriedly at the last question.

  
-Not at all.- Arthur responded, helping her dry her hair as he put one of his blankets around her.- I was just...anxious. I wanted to make sure you were safe for myself.

  
-Arthur, I have been by myself many times. I assure you, I’m fine.- she assured him, lips twitching fondly.

  
-You look skinny.- he retorded.

  
-I am skinny, Arthur. There is not much you can do to change that.

  
-You could eat more.- he said it like it was obvious, Merlin and Ray huffing at his side.

  
-I can assure, Arthur, that she eats plenty. No one understands how she is that fit when she eats like that.- Ray said, earning a slap in the arm.

  
-Oi! It’s called eating healthy, Ray.

  
The boy ruffled her hair, the girl huffing and pushing him away jokingly.

  
-Will you stay tonight?- she asked them, going at Lancelot's side.

  
-It was the idea. Where were you staying?- he asked her, giving her an apple which she ate thankfully.

  
-I was actually going to visit Ray at his village, but I encountered him outside a tavern a few hours away from here. We were going to stay there for the night.

  
-The both of you? Together?- Arthur asked, frowning a little as Gwaine snorted.

  
-Yes, Arthur. Together. I cannot stay in a tavern on my own even if I wanted to.

  
-How’s that?- Percival asked, now completely serious.  
She was about...twelve summers maybe? Mordred and her had gotten separated and it was mad raining, not even Belladona could ride like that. So she paid for one night in a tavern in Esscentir. She woke up in the middle of the night by the sounds of men trying to break through the door. She escaped jumping the window and broke her leg in the process, but managed to escape Lord knows how.

  
-Taverns are no place for a lonely lady.- Ray intervened, seeing her face. He still remembers the way she screamed in pain after Mordred appeared in his grandparents hut with Ivy in his arms, her leg bleeding and pale as a ghost. Mordred had tears in his eyes and was shaking like a deer. When he managed to get asleep, Ivy cried in his chest for hours until he had no remedy but woke Mordred once again, both comforting the terrified girl. Not even his grandparents could reassure her. Mordred was angry for weeks at any living men in Albion after that.- If we stay together they are going to think I am going to bed her, and they will not bother us.  
Arthur choked with his own saliva, Lancelot blushing fiercely as Percival and Gwaine raised their eyebrows.

  
-You did not have to be so crude about that!- Ivy shouted at him, pinching his ear before the boy yelped in pain.- Have you no shame?

  
-It’s not like we are actually going to sleep together.

  
-Of course not!

  
-Don’t sound so horrified! I have a good record among the ladies, just so you know.- he said too smugly, raising both of his eyebrows funnily at her.

  
-Oh god, shut up.- she groaned, her face flushing like a tomato as she hid herself between Lancelot’s arms.

  
Gwaine snickered.

  
-I like this boy.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
They were travelling now, Ivy and Lancelot in the front, Ray and Gwaine behind them as Percival, Merlin and he were around them. The two younger lass and lad were telling a story from a few years back about a group of bullies in Ray’s village, narrating about a few of their adventures as well.

  
They learned not only that Ray considered Ivy as a sister, but Mordred as a brother as well. Every Time his name was mentioned his eyes sparkled sadly, his mouth twitching in a pout. He clearly missed him.

  
On the other side, Ivy was right. He was dangerously similar to Gwaine. High and strong ideals, funny, strong and extremely flirty. The last one almost made Lancelot throw himself at the boy.

  
-And they just kept on calling us faggots and buggers just because everytime they encountered us Mordred and I were together. Neither of us really cared about that, I don't consider liking men an insult or sin, but they were starting to get physical with Mordred. So, Ivy here took care of the situation like a fair lady.

  
Both of them started to laugh at that, Ivy’s cheeks blushing furiously.

  
-Don’t you dare.- she threatened him when her laughing ceased, gasping a little for air.

  
-They believed Ivy was a boy because she had her hair all braided in a ponytail and her clothes were washing, so she had to use Mordred’s for a few days and she wore a cloak for all the time there. Anyways, she did prove them wrong when they declared she was a man.

  
-I will kill you, slowly.- she warned one more time, trying to get close to him but he took the rails of his horse and went away from her easily.

  
-What did she do?- Percival asked, smiling when he saw the girl squeak.

  
-She took her shirt off in front of the ‘leader’.-he reared with laughter at the same time Gwaine did, clenching his belly tightly as his cheeks flushed. Merlin and Percival both laughed with them, Lancelot and Arthur gaping slightly.- You all should have seen their faces. I think it was the best day of my life.

  
-Raaaaaayyyy.- she complained one more time, trying not to laugh with him.- You promised you would never tell that story again.

  
-I said I would never remind Mordred about it, but I did not promise to not tell it to other people.

  
-Oh god, how many people did you tell this story to?

  
-You just need to know you are very well known around.

  
-Oh god! You arse!- she squeaked at him, throwing something at his head that looked like a grape.

  
-I did not give any names, if that makes you feel better.

  
-I hate you so much.

  
-You loooove me.

-I will let you kill him. Even better, I would pay you!- Ivy begged Arthur, her cheeks more redder, if possible.

  
-He is a King, I really doubt he needs your money, Princess or not.- Ray said to her, still smiling like a fool.- If it makes you feel better, you saved our arses that day. And you made them leave with a tent inside their pants.-he chuckled, his face dreamy like he was remembering a good memory.

  
Both Lancelot and Arthur sputtered at that, the Knight blushing.

  
-Yes, and now he follows me like a plague everytime I travel to see you. He is an ass.

  
-An ass that wants to bed you.-he added, Ivy groaning again.

  
-Stop embarrassing me. He does not want to bed me, he is just a berk to women.

  
-Can’t refute that. But he still wants to bed you.

  
-He is like four or five summers older than me, the creep.- Ivy shuddered, making a sick face.- And he hates Mordred’s guts.

  
-Yes, silly, because he is with you.

  
Ivy just rolled her eyes.

  
-I really need men to become extinct.

  
-But I would disappear with them, you prat.

  
Ivy just smirked at that.

  
-Exactly.

  
-Oi!

  
-Come on, I’m starving.- she exclaimed while dismounting Belladonna.- You are going to love it here, Gwaine. They had the best Ale in the whole Gawant.

  
If Gwaine were a puppy, he would have definitely have raised both of his ears, Arthur decided. He smiled mischievously as one one arm curled around the girl's shoulder.

  
-Ah, you know me so well, Princess.

  
-You old drunkard.- she smiled, Percival laughing at her side as they went to the tavern.

  
-I am very young, you indiciplinate fool.-Gwaine said indignantly, making Ivy huff.

  
-You keep saying that to yourself.

  
-I’m not even in my thirties!

  
-And you are still almost half my age.

  
-Wait, how old are you again?.- Gwaine asked while frowning, Arthur doing the same as he did not know the answer. What a brother, he thought.

  
-Fifteen summers.- she responded, Ray cooing after her as he squeezed one of her cheeks.

  
-You are a baby!- they said at the same time, Ivy turning red in a matter of seconds as she hid herself now in Lancelot’s arms. She had a thing for doing that, he noticed.

  
-I’m not!- she complained, pouting a little.

  
-You are the younger and the smallest. How do you feel about that?- Ray asked her, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

  
-Quite well, knowing that I’m still smarter than you.- she retorded, Merlin and her slapping his hands as Percival offered his, Ivy pouting one more time as s he wouldn't reach it even if she jumped. They all laughed at that, Percival apologizing and lowering his hand enough for her to hit it.

  
-I’m going to drink all of the mead's, I am warning you.-she said before entering the tavern, frowning her eyes at all of them.

  
-Don’t even think about telling her she is too young to drink, my grandparents tried once and she ignored them for weeks.- Ray murmured to Arthur, knowing that he frowned too much.- She is responsible enough, she knows how to hold her drink.

  
-She better be.- he murmured as the loud sounds and singing of the tavern hit him in the face.

  
The place was decent enough with about ten tables, eight of them full of people drinking and eating. Most of the people, who were men, were about their ages, some of them maybe a little bit older. Maids were dancing all around the place, laughing at the bad flirting attempts as the guys attending the place were making sure none of the men were making the ladies uncomfortable. Ivy was already sitting on the table, earning a few glances of curiosity, none of them out of place, luckily.

  
-Oi, Ivy. You ask for the drinks.- Ray told her as he seated at her side, Lancelot on the other.

  
-And why me?- she asked, half closing her eyes at him.

  
-Because the lad there has not taken his eyes off you since we entered the place, and if you work your charm we may get some free drinks.- Ray explained her, Gwaine, Merlin and Percival chuckling as they saw the murderous looks Lancelot and Arthur were giving him.

  
Ivy looked where Ray was marking out with his eyes, watching clearly as a quite striking looking lad was watching her, smiling when he saw her looking. Her cheeks turned pink while Lancelot and Arthur exchanged glances.

  
-We will get the drinks.- they said at the same time, protectiveness is active in their veins. Ivy huffed, almost smiling at their ridiculousness.

  
-It’s fine, I will go. We know each other, and Ray is right, we may get some free drinks. With Gwaine here we can not waste that opportunity.

  
-Aye!- Gwaine cheered.

  
Lancelot and Arthur looked at the boy ugly, but he just shrugged and smirked when he saw the scene.

  
When Ivy came back, she had a flower in her hand and red cheeks. Ray almost fell off his chair when he saw her, Ivy hitting the back of his head hard.

  
-We better pay less after this.- she murmured with clenched teeth, trying not to look at the place where the boy was.

  
-It’s really amusing how you have every boy we encounter at your feet.- he said to her, liking his lips in the same way Gwaine did when the food was placed in front of him.

There was a big plate for all of them to eat, most of it was cheese, bread and grapes, but there was some ham, onions, olives and tomatoes. He made sure of pushing most of the things that were not meat to her.

  
-And you all the girls.- she said while eating a grape.

  
-Pff, yeah, when they dont think I’m cursed.- he huffed, Ivy watching him sadly for a second.

  
-How’s that?- Gwaine asked him, giving some of his mead to Merlin, smiling when he saw him drinking it shyly.

  
-Most of the people think I’m cursed because of my eyes. They don’t like me much.- he admitted, raising his shoulders in a defeated way.

  
-Well, they are stupid. Your eyes are gorgeous.- Ivy said to him reassuringly, clapping his shoulder in a friendly way.

  
-Indeed, they are quite endearing, to be honest.- Merlin said to him, a soft smile in his lips.- Such a shame someone could think something so horrible about them.

  
-You get used to it.- the boy said.- Not even my parents could grow fond of them. If it were not for my grandparents, I would probably have ended like a slave somewhere around.

  
-Your parents didn’t...like them?- Percival asked, his face a little sad while he looked at cheery boy.

  
-No, my mother thought she was cursed while she was pregnant and that I was some kind of abomination. My father was not better, even If my grandmother tried to explain to them that my eyes were just different, not evil.

  
-Idiotic morons.- Gwaine exclaimed, Merlin stepping in his foot with his eyes wide open.

  
Ray did not seem offended by that, on the contrary, he chuckled and cheered with him.

  
-Indeed. But fortunately there are people more worth it around.- he put an arm around Ivy’s shoulder, the girl leaving her jokes and cheeky answers for a second to smile fondly at him.- Let’s not make ourselves all groomy, we are in one of the better taverns in Albion.

  
-I drink to that.- Gwaine smiled, clashing his tank of mead with them.

  
-You drink to everything.- Percival corrected him, even if it was not true. Gwaine had not been drinking the half he could since thing’s with Merlin became more serious. He threatened to kill him if he ever said this to anyone, but he wanted to be the better version of himself to Merlin, and quitting the exaggerating amount of mead he drinked was the first step for that.

  
-What can I tell you? I love taverns.- the men said, one of his arms now sliding gently around Merlin’s back until his hand pressed firmly in his waist. The Warlock flushed slightly, but a smile tugged in his lips.- They are my favourite places, apart from Camelot.

  
-Because of all the mead and food, I suppose?- Lancelot asked funnily, smiling at his friend.

  
-Ah, those are just points in favor.- he dismissed it, making a gesture with his hand.- The reason for my fondness for them it’s because I met Merlin in one of them.

  
-Oi, and me, you punk.- Arthur added, frowning a little whilst Ivy cooed.

-And those are the points against, you see.- Arthur rolled his eyes at him, everyone laughing warmly.

  
-You were stabbed in the leg that day.- Merlin reminded him, his heart beating hard in his chest.

  
-You were worth it.- he said simply. Merlin could not contain his smile, eyeing him fondly as his cheeks warmed up. Gwaine took his hand and kissed it’s back gently without breaking eye contact.- You still are.

  
-I told you they were adorable.- Ivy said to Ray, Lancelot laughing at her side, feeling happy for seeing his friends so happy. Especially Merlin, who deserved the world and more.

  
Arthur rolled his eyes and was about to throw a comment about how sickening they were (even if he wanted to smile when he saw the bliss in Merlin’s eyes) when the voice of a man he did not recognize referred to Ivy.

  
-Why am I not astonished of encounting you here? Knew this was your place, Ivy.- a man, about nineteen or twenty summers approximately, said while entering the tavern as he spotted them. There were about five more men behind him, one of them had black hair and he looked at Ivy more apologetic than the others, who were snickering like fools.

  
Lancelot was about to stand up, but Ivy seated him up again in the bank and threw them all a look. All the tavern became more quiet, the people shushing their voices.

  
-Calm down, Ray.- she hissed in his ear before standing.- My place is wherever you are not, Ruthar. Though you were smart enough to realize that.  
The boy came closer now, Arthur clenching his teeth hard.

  
-It would be more entertaining, that’s for sure.- he said with a smirk. Arthur hated him, and for the look Ray was giving him, he did too. He had his arms crossed and his chest held high as if he was the King, when he was merely a boy trying to look rougher.-I would gladly show you how much fun we could have. Come on, you are too gorgeous to conform yourself with as little as them.

  
Ivy snorted, looking at him up and down.

  
-If they are little then you are nothing.- she said to him, his friends now laughing at the boys back.- Go and bother someone else, before you regret it.

They boy looked at all of them now, eyeing every single man on their table.

  
-Such a whore is not worth it.- he said with a sneer, eyeing her with fake disgust.

  
Yes, Arthur was going to murder him.

  
He was about to stand up, and apparently Gwaine was winning him at that, but Ivy started laughing then. All the boys looked at her with big eyes, Arthur himself looked surprised. To be fair, she had a thing for laughing in the most weird moments.

  
-Isn’t it funny, though?-she asked him, her tone dangerously stable as she walked to him.- That you are calling me a whore when you are the one who wants me in his bed.  
Gwaine snorted at that, most of the tavern laughing at the comment as the boy’s cheeks became red in embarrassment. His friends were chucking behind him, the boy with black hair still looking a little bit unsatisfied with the scene.

  
-But of course, if you want and have all the girls in your bed, they are going to call you a champion. But me? I will be the whore, the unworthy of attention.- she said sourly, his face now becoming more serious.- It’s shameful for a woman to enjoy their body, while it’s an occasion of celebration for you, right? Then let me tell you that you are a pathetic arsehole, and that I would rather skin myself alive than laying a single finger on you.

  
She stepped in front of him, face to face as she talked slowly.

  
-Call me whore all you like, it won’t change the fact that you are a piteous piece of scum. And my eyes- she said with clenched teeth as she lifted his face to stop his blue eyes from wandering her chest.- are up here. And you talk to me with respect, or you don’t address me at all.

  
-You choose the wrong las to mess with, lad. Go home, she roasted you.- a guy from another table spoke, laughing with his friends. One of them winked at Ivy, he looked for about seventeen summers.

  
-Yeah, it’s quite pitiful to watch. You are an arse, though.

  
The guy, Ruthar, had his cheeks on fire as he looked at Ivy. He grabbed her wrist in a smooth movement, clearly not being gentle at all.  
-You watch it, girl, I will…

  
Before he could continue, all of the men in the table raised up from their places and Percival went to her side, grabbing his arm and squeezing it.

  
-That’s no way of treating a lady.-he said completely serious. The boy connected his face with his chest, his eyes wondering slowly through his frame until he got to his eyes. He gulped, as any person would do when they noticed how big Percy was.

  
-That’s no way of treating anyone.- she hissed to him, now getting angrier.

  
He shaked his arm roughly from his grip and backed up, eyeing her too angrily for his liking.

  
-Stay with the bugger of friends you have.- he spitted too close from her face, looking at Merlin and Gwaine from the corner of his eyes, aiming to turn around but in just a matter of seconds Ivy’s eyes darkened and her face flushed. She grabbed him by the shoulders, the boy frowning, and connected her knee straight to his groin. His eyes widened comically and gasped, almost choking.

  
-Ooohhhh!- the men in the tavern cheered, most of them laughing loudly. Gwaine snorted, watching Merlin as he tried to hide his smile.

  
-That must've hurt.- the young boy from the other table said, eyeing Ivy too fondly for his liking. God, he suffered this with Morgana, but with her being the King’s ward made it quite easy as not many men dared to court her. But now he could count every single young man who batted their eyelashes to his sister, and really, he did not know he could desire to punch someone so much.

  
-You filled up my patience.- she said seriously, grabbing his arm and turning it in his back. One of his friends tried to help him, but Ray was faster and pushed him by the chest, daring him to fight. Percival straight up and dared the others to come, who retreated with no second thought. The boy with black hair spoke then, stepping in with his hands raised.

  
-We will cause no more trouble, we are leaving.- he said calmly, but he only looked at Ivy. His eyes were warm and apologetic, more gentle than the others. Arthur asked himself why a boy like him was with guys like that.

  
-Galahad, what the…- Ruthar tried to say, but Ivy grabbed him roughly.

  
-We are leaving.- he shut him up, and Ivy clearly knew him as she let the other go and didn’t meet his eyes.- I am very sorry for…

  
-Shut up and take your friend home before he keeps talking bullcrap.- she snapped, the boy giving a step back like the response physically hurt him and just nodded. Ray came at her side and Galad looked at him too before taking Ruth's arm to lead him outside the tavern. He saw a flash of sadness crossing Ivy’s eyes before he left, but it suddenly disappeared to let a cold gaze take over.

  
-You okay?- Ray asked her, a hand in his back as he looked at her.

  
-Fine.- she answered, a face of pure discontent in her face. She turned her head to Merlin and Gwaine, this time apologetic.- I am sorry you had to hear that, he has always been like that.

  
-A huge arsehole?- Gwaine snorted, making Ivy break in a tiny smile.- You should have let Percy punch him, that probably would have accommodated his thoughts a little.

  
-I tried, it’s a lost cause. There is nothing in there.- Ray added, guiding Ivy one more time to the table.

  
-I think I never wanted to punch someone this strongly before.- Lancelot commented, watching his hands as they turned into fists for a few seconds.

  
-With him is always like that.- Ivy said sourly, now trying to focus on the food. She drank a drop of ale, feeling the taste in her mouth now not as pleasurable as before.- That’s why we hate him.

  
Merlin kicked Arthur's foot softly, trying to gain his attention. The Prince still looked angry and a little bit red, if his murderous face had anything to go by.

  
-Can you track him with your magic?- he murmured to him, watching as Gwaine made the attempt of cheering his sister with everything he had.- you know...do your thing.

  
-I won’t track him for you to kill him, Arthur.- Merlin said calmly.

  
-He called her a whore in front of the whole tavern.- he said through clenched teeth, squeezing his fists.

  
-I heard that, Arthur. We all did, but you cannot kill him based on that.

  
-I am not going to kill him, Merlin. We will just...have a fair exchange of ideas.

  
-Yeah, right.- Merlin huffed.- You think she will like that?

  
-She does not have to know.

  
-Arthur, you really want to start hiding things from her now? I know you mean only to help, but can’t you see how capable she is? I hate to say this, but I won’t help you if that means harm.- Merlin said calmly, his voice lower now.- You are doing a good job as a brother who recently discovered he had a sister, don’t mess up now.

  
-That little piece of scum…

  
-Yes, he embarrassed her and called her horrible names, but I fear you cannot act just on that. His words may hurt her, but she is smart enough to know none of them are true. As she is a woman, I assure you he won’t be the last who will speak crap about her, and as a servant who receives those types of comments generally, I can tell you violence won’t repair anything. On the contrary, it may make him mad and that’s exactly what we don’t want, because Ivy will have to pay the consequences.

  
-Who calls you names?- he asked, frowning, now more tense.- why didn’t you tell me that before? I would have done something!

  
-Against your Knights?- he asked while eating a piece of cheese. Arthur felt his face fall, now his head full of questions.- Giving an ultimatum or threatening them won’t make a difference, King or not, because they will know I talked to you and that would make them angrier.

  
Merlin sighed, trying to not remember all those names the older Knights from under Uther’s regiment call him sometimes. ‘Whore’, ‘Bugger’, ‘Cockslut’,’Bastard’, horrible denominations which he tried to ignore.

  
-What I’m trying to tell you is that unless things start to get physical or actually out of hand, you should stay behind. Ivy handled him perfectly on her own, he is no real danger above his words, and stepping in could make it worse.

  
-And you? Did you handle it too?

  
-It got better, you know, with time.

  
-That’s not enough for me, Merlin.

  
He just shrugged, and Arthur felt an itch in his heart. He was probably used to it, so much that it did not matter anymore.

  
Seems like Arthur must involve someone else to help here, a very well known Sir Gwaine.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------

  
-The maid is making goofy eyes at you.- Ivy said in a fake whisper, giggling slightly as they both looked at the girl with black hair and a warm smile.- she is pretty.

  
Gwaine was laughing at how silly she acted with a little alcohol in her system, clearly not seeing he was the same.

  
-Indeed she is, but I am here to take care of you tonight. I won’t leave you, especially knowing how light headed you are when you drink more than one tankard.

  
-I am not!- she said offended, pouting a little.- I do not need any man to come into my rescue, I can handle perfectly fine on my own, you fool.

  
Rey rolled his eyes at her, Lancelot shaking his head fondly.

-Yes, when you can walk without falling in your face.

  
-I did not drink that much, and if you take a second to watch around you, I am surrounded by Knights of Camelot, whose I suppose won't leave me on my own even if I wanted them to.

  
-Damn right.- Arthur and Gwaine said at the same time. They looked at each other disgusted, promising in their heads to never do that again.

  
-Go and talk to her, come on.- she said to him, pushing him out of the table.

  
-I am not very sure…

  
-We will take care of her for you, lad. No harm would dare to come close.- Gwaine told him, drinking his last tankard of mead.

  
-Go get her, tiger.- she smiled and showed him her thumbs, the boy ruffling her hair.- and remember I want no more siblings at the moment.

  
Ray hitted the back of her head gently as he blushed, the girl gasping.

  
-I will see you in the morning, please dont let her do stupid things.

  
-Oi!

  
-Good luck.- Gwaine hummed to him, Merlin laughing at his side.

  
Ray flushed more, but he went to the girl after that.

  
-They grow up so fast.- Ivy jested while sighting against Lancelot’s arm.

  
-I am going to go and pay for a few rooms, and you, young lady, are going to sleep immediately after.- Lancelot said to her, activating his parental mode. Merlin cooed at that, the whole table erupting in laughter after that.

  
-I am not that drunk, you know?- she said gently, her eyes now more focused and her voice stable.- I just faked a little to make him laugh. Ruthar had been giving him a rough time every time he visited his village, and seeing him today probably did not help.

  
-Was he the bully you were talking about in that story today?- Percival asked her, sober as he did not drink.

  
-Yes, he has been making his life miserable for quite a long time now. Things are a bit better now that he is travelling more, but it’s like Ruthar is waiting for him everytime he goes back home.

  
-Had he talked to someone? His grandparents, maybe?- Merlin asked, still growing.

  
-Ruthar’s parents are highly respected in his village, and even if Ray’s grandparents are the physicians, he is scared that harm could come to them when he is not around.- she looked worried, even a little bit sad.- We promised to fix this as soon as he no longer needs to travel.

  
-And when would that be?- Arthur asked her.

  
Her face fell a little, her eyes now more opaque and sadder than before. He wanted to hug her badly when she pulled that face.

  
-As soon as we find Mordred.- she said softly, her shoulders losing their strength and falling.- We made a promise the day Mordred was taken.

  
-You and Ray, right?- Gwaine asked, now drinking water. His face became more serious when he saw the girl getting sadder.

  
-And Eidara.-she added, her eyes shining one more time as she mentioned the name.- She is my best friend, along with Ray and Mordred, more like a sister actually. She adores Mordred like a brother, and she has been around Albion looking for him like Ray and me. Right now she is in the West, while Ray will ride to North and I to South.

  
-Like a little big family.- Merlin told her with a tiny smile, Ivy nodding rapidly.

  
-We were always together, you know? Well, most of the times when Ray and Eidara weren’t visiting their families. Sometimes they would bring us along, or maybe Mordred and I would travel to druid camps and stay there for a while, so they could have some parentage time. It was not very often, now that I think about it. Their families became ours at some point, as neither of us had a stable one.

  
Arthur felt his eyes sting at the last statement, seeing how normal it was for her to feel that way.

  
-Ah, but that is not true anymore, deas las. You have us now!- Gwaine cheered, making her laugh along the rest of the table.

  
-I know, but I was never alone in the first place either. They have always been there for me, through thick and thin...and now that Mordred is gone, we have to stay closer than ever.

  
-Don’t forget about us.- Lancelot said while pushing her arm gently, his warm eyes bright with emotion.

  
-Of course not.- she smiled back, her eyes falling to the table.- I really want Mordred to meet you, I...he is the best friend I ever had.

  
-I can assure you Arthur is equally anxious to meet him.- Gwaine winked at her, his tone full of mischief.

  
-You would love him.- she said with a dreamy smile.- He is a really good man.

  
-If you like him, we can assume he is.- Merlin said cheekly.

  
-You would have already kicked his arse otherwise.- Percival said with a smirk. Lancelot and Gwaine both hummed at her side.

  
-There was never a need for that. He...he is really a great person. Very sweet, and very gentle.-her cheeks flushed a little at that, Gwaine pinching one of them jockingly.- He is usually very cold with people he does not know, but I guess that strangers killing your people since the day you were born does that to a person. It was really hard for him to trust people, but even then he was always kind and generous.-she smiled then, her eyes warming.-he loved to give, even if there was nothing for him to receive.

  
-Sounds like someone I know.- Lancelot hummed.

  
-We are very alike, but at the same time very different. He likes to think, as he is very rational, while I jump straight into danger without a second thought.- she explained them, a smile tugging again in her lips. Arthur rolled his eyes at her, wanting to hit her in the back of the neck.- I can literally explode your head with how much I talk, while he barely gives a few words if he does not know you.

  
-You complement each other quite well, actually.- Merlin added as he tilted his head like a puppy.

  
-Yeah, we did.-her smile then disappeared and she rubbed her eye tiredly, almost pouting.- I think I will head to the room now, I am a bit tired.

  
-Come on, young lady.- Lancelot said to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

  
-We will go in a few, we just have to pay.- Arthur said before Merlin and the others tried to stand up to follow them. He pushed Gwaine’s arms slightly, a signal that he had something to say. Ivy nodded and let two silver coins on the table.- No, this is on us.

  
-Yes, in your dreams. Now take the money or I will give it to one of the maids.

  
-Ivy…

  
-Arthur Pendragon.- she said sternly.

  
-You are terrible. Go to sleep, for the love of god.- he said with a huff while grabbing the coins, faking not to be quite intimidated by that look. She really looked like Morgana when she wanted.

  
-You are going to hide it in her bag later, aren’t you?- Merlin whispered when Ivy and Lancelot went to the stairs.

  
-You know me too much, Merlin. It’s almost disturbing.- the man said with a smirk, Merlin beaming proudly.- Now, you probably are going to try and kill me in my sleep after this, and that's why I will personally ask for a room for Gwaine and you separated from ours.

  
-Arthur Pendragon, Ivy’s threat will be a kiss in the ass cheek compared with what I’m going to do to you if you open your big and…

  
-Knights have been harassing Merlin for quite some time now, for what he told me, and he does not consider it important enough to do something about it.- Arthur said easily, seeing the smile in Gwaine’s face dissolve to transform into a murderous expression.

-Excuse me?- he asked slowly, lowering his tankard of water.

  
-Well, you are in real trouble now Arthur Pendragon.- Merlin growled, watching how Percival and Gwaine both became red.- It’s not what you think.

  
-It’s exactly what you think.- Arthur retorted.

  
-You are not helping.- Merlin hissed at him, trying not to jump in his place at Gwaine’s gaze.

  
-Give me their names.- he snarled, his teeth tight clenched together.

  
-Gwaine, it’s not a big deal, I can handle it.- he said nervously, taking his hand under the table. He almost could hear Percival growling behind his man.

  
-There is nothing for you to handle because there shouldn’t be anything for you to deal with in the first place.- he snarled, looking like a rabid dog as his nose expanded with each breath.

  
-I’m a servant, Gwaine.- he said too harshly, making both Gwaine and Arthur look at him, Percival looking unsure. He softened his eyes when he saw their reaction, feeling guilty as Gwaine’s eyes shone with sadness.- You getting angry won’t change that fact.

  
-Being a servant does not make you less, you are as important as any other Knight, peasant or Royalty. Hell, you are more important than the whole Kingdom to me, Merlin.- he said almost desperately, his eyes full of worry.

  
His heart warmed at the statement, his mouth suddenly dry at the words he wanted to say.

  
-I-I know it’s not okay, but it’s the way it is, Gwaine. It’s always been like this, and I tried to change that, but...it’s not worth it. It only made everything worse.- the last sentence came out like a whisper, looking anywhere but at the Knights, full of shame.

  
Gwaine cupped his jaw gently with his hand, big and callous, but warm and familiar at the same time. His small and sugary brown eyes looked at him so worried that his heart broke, letting a shuddering sight left his lips.

  
-I am sorry.- he murmured to him.

  
-You have nothing to be sorry about.- Gwaine told him confidently, but his tone was gentle and low.- But I need you to tell me everything so I may fix this.

  
-You can’t, Gwaine.- he said with a shake of his head.

  
-You are not in this alone anymore, Merlin. We are right here with you, let us help you.- Percival said softly, his expression warm and friendly as always.- We are your friends, and no status can get in the way of that.

  
-I just...I thought everyone knew.- he spluttered, Gwaine opening his eyes no widely that it almost scared him whilst Arthur glared at him.- That it was those things we all know about but never actually talk about them.

  
-I would never let any Knight hurt you, Merlin, nor you or any servant in the castle.- Arthur said through clenched teeth.

  
-They said Uther knew, and that he prohibited you from doing anything about it, otherwise he would kill the person who talked.

  
Arthur bit his tongue hard inside his mouth, tasting blood as he imagined Merlin or Gwen cornered in any corner of the castle, being harassed by his own Knights.

  
-I swear to you with Ivy’s life that I never knew anything about that Merlin, I would have never allowed something like this to happen to you or any person.- the Prince said softly, his eyes too shiny and preoccupied.

  
-They never touched Gwen.- he whispered, not looking at him when Arthur flinched at that.- She was too close to Morgana, and they thought she would do something about that. I doubt she knew actually, they always were very sneaky about that.

  
-You have to give us names.- Gwaine said hardly.

  
-I can’t.- he whispered one last time.

  
-What did they do to you to fear them so much, Merlin?- Percival asked, now his face contoured in worry and fear.

  
-I am not afraid for myself but for others, they cannot defend themselves the same way I can.- he said harshly, his face now one more time flushed with embarrassment.- They...they threatened them, Maira, Killa, Yenna, Dallas, Kayleb.

  
-No harm will come to any of them, Merlin. As soon as we are back in Camelot we will deal with them, one by one.- Arthur promised him again.- But I need you to tell me everything, from the beginning.

  
Gwaine’s eyes locked with his reassuringly, kissing his hand one more time.

  
-They...they say we are too close to be just master and servant. It started as a joke, but then they spread it with a few Knights and members from the Royal Counselor. They say I...that I satisfy your primary desires, and that’s why you keep me. One of them told the others that he saw...us, so he started a rumor that you share me with Leon, Elyan and the others while we go hunting.- his cheeks became a shiny red as his eyes started stinging with tears.- They call me names, sometimes. And when they found out my mother was not married when she had me...it only got worse and-and then I found out about what they have done to the others and I was afraid to talk...I don’t want them to take it out with you too.

  
Gwaine felt tears of pure fury in his eyes, feeling completely useless.

  
-That’s why you did not want to tell anyone about us, you were not embarrassed of me….you were afraid for me.- he said as everything now made sense, his brain dizzy with realization.

  
-Who, Merlin? Who are they?- Arthur asked, angry as Merlin had never seen him. Percival looked murderous too as he breathed through his nose like Gwaine was doing.

  
-Sir Barend, Sir Kay, Sir Amure, Sir Kall, Sir Gullouis.- he let out, his chest heavy as Gwaine growled as a hungry wolf.- a few more know, but they don’t actually do something about it either.

  
-I want them in the dungeons as soon as we get in Camelot, they are not worthy of the title of Knighthood with everything they have done to their own people.- Gwaine snarled to Arthur, almost looking like a King right there. Merlin always thought Gwaine would be a great King.

  
-This will continue no longer, Merlin. I shall put an end to it as soon as we step into Camelot.- Arthur said trustfully, his eyes stern and bright with determination.

  
Merlin just nodded and Gwaine gave a look to Percival and Arthur before taking his hand to head straight to the room. Merlin looked like all his strength disappeared in a blink of an eye, and he had that look in his face showing he wanted comfort cuddles, but he was not going to ask for them. Gwaine, of course, was happy to fulfill his wishes.

  
-They are going to be the death of us.- Arthur and Percival said at the same time.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  
-Can’t sleep?- Arthur asked her in a low voice, going at her side. She was sitting in the border of the window, one leg hanging outside while the other laid straight on the edge. Her hair moved gently with the wind, her hand stroking the necklace that usually decorated her chest.

  
-Too many thoughts.- she answered, still looking at the woods, dark under the shadows of the night.

  
Her eyes were darker, sadder than a few hours before when she was laughing and smiling. Now her face was contorted in a emotionnelles expression, her sad eyes being the only source of emotion.

  
-You want to talk to me about it?- he asked gently, sitting in front of her in the same position.

  
-Nothing unusual, I just...I really miss him. It almost feels like the nights are colder without him, you know?- she grimaced slightly, her eyes sparkling with tears.-Feeling him out there without knowing where he is, or if he is safe...sometimes I don't know what I am doing anymore, following the ghost of many tracks, all of them lost in the tongue of those I risk to hear without being sure of their verity...just hoping they would lead me to him.

  
Seeing the necklace from a close distance allowed him to notice how beautiful it really was. It had the form of the sun, the petals or rays meticulously forged with what it looked like silber, and in the middle of it rested an amber stone, the same that decorates Belladonna's rails in her snout. It was small, extremely delicate and really lovely. It suited her well, made her eyes shine every time she touched it.

  
-How can you know he is still out there?- he asked as softly as he could, trying not to hurt her.

  
Part of him, his selfish and egoistic part of him which he hated the most wanted her not to look anymore. He wanted her to come to Camelot with him and gave her the best life he could offer her, presenting her as the Princess of Camelot to rule at her side. But then he saw her eyes, so sad and so lonely sometimes, the hope buried in them as she looked through the night with wishful eyes. He saw the love, the love he held for Guinevere in his heart now in her eyes, in her smile.

  
-It’s strange. It’s not a feeling, it’s more like...like I know. I can feel him by my side, not his presence, but his essence. I can’t see him, but my heart knows he is with me. With every beat, every breath...he is alive.- she said so truthfully that his heart melted, remembering Guinevere’s words every time he came back from a trip.  
“I knew you were okay, I can feel you in my heart Arthur. I will always know, as long as I hold your heart in the same way you hold mine.”

  
-You loved him.- he said in a hushed voice.

  
-I still do and I always will, even if he…- she choked back her words, her breath coming out shakily.- even if I ever lose him.

  
-What will you do, if he…- the words came out before he could process them, stopping abruptly when he listened to himself. Ivy, thankfully, did not look angry.

  
-I don’t know.-she answered him, now her eyes looking right at him.- It was never quite an option, being without him. He has become more than a friend to me, more than a confident or...or a lover. And we spent so much time together that it makes it so hard to remember what it was like...waking up without seeing his warm blue eyes, or his hair all messy in every direction or his smile.- she smiled sadly then, looking at the moon as a single tear run through her cheek.- when everything was wrong...he was my peace and quiet, the person who would always make me feel everything was going to be alright, even when the world was falling around me...he was always there, giving me his hand and never letting go.

  
-I won’t let go either.- he said gently as he took her hand. Ivy smiled a little with her lips firmly pressed at him, eyes softer.

  
-Thank you, Arthur.- she murmured softly, her voice tiny and fragile.

  
They stayed there for a long time, only watching the big moon and the bright stars.


	14. Chapter 14

-He is a good man.- Ray said at her back, his hands gently combing and braiding her hair.- He clearly cares a big deal about you. 

-He is.- she answered warmly, a smile tugging at her lips without her noticing it.- I was so wrong at not looking for him before...things could have been different. 

-Do not blame yourself for this.- he told her softly, her hands still playing with the grass under her.- You have your reasons, Ivy. Even if Arthur proved to be a better man than his father, it still doesn’t change the fact that he once thought the same as he did about magic. 

-Still...I regret not knowing him before. Maybe I could have made him see the truth about magic, I could have...changed something.

-It was a great risk, Ivy. I understand why you did not take it, and even if it went well, I still think what you did was right. You could have never known what type of man Arthur was, not even with Mordred’s word. He was a child when he was at his hands, we had no way of knowing which values he held closer. 

-I was so afraid he would turn against Mordred...that he would take me away from you or that he would tell Uther. I did not want to give all of you up, I couldn’t.

Ray made a strange noise as he turned his head at his side like a puppy, not knowing what to do with a lock of hair. Ivy took it and placed it correctly in the braid. 

-Thanks.- he smiled happily.- But continuing, like I told, you were risking too much. Uther...he could have ruined things if he knew you were alive. Arthur is a great man, but I can’t say the same about his father. We don’t know what he could have done. 

-He would have put me in a throne for the rest of my life...watching the executions of so many innocent people, away from you. Not even Arthur could do something about it. I can’t, Ray.- she whispered sadly.- I can’t go back to that life...even if it was my greatest dream.

-You would be an amazing Queen, Ivy. One I would swear my fealty and loyalty, someone I would follow till the end with my life and heart. I hope you know that.- he said to her, proud and smiley.- There, it’s done. 

-Thank you, toad.- she said gently. 

She looked at herself in the reflection in the water. Ray had made two perfect braids at her side, and she still can't believe he could. They were more difficult than the normal ones, they were made with two locks of hair, not three. But they looked more regal, and they were beautiful. 

-I love them, Ray. They are really pretty.- she exclaimed excitedly, touching them gently.

-Like you, bug.- he said to her, reaching to ruffle her hair but stopping in middle air.- they took me too long to ruin them, just so you know. Your hair will touch the floor in no time. 

-Maybe in a few months.- she said as she put both braids in front of her.

-I can’t understand how you manage to live with that, all the hair in the face and bothering all around.- he said with a funny face, grabbing his sword.

-I tie it, Ray, or braid it, sometimes in a bun. 

He smiled a little, trying not to laugh.

-Mordred always looked so enamoured by you when you tied it in a bun, he put that silly face of his and he couldn't even grab his sword correctly.- Ray laughed then when she blushed profusely and clapped her back in a brotherly way.- Come on, let's stretch a little.

* * *

Gwaine felt a movement by his side and a hand caressing his chest slowly in a ghost touch, only feeling it because he was well awake. He sighted then, licking his dry lips as he turned around in his side, taking the hand in his, knowing well enough it was Merlin’s. 

-Good morning, my love.- he said low, opening his eyes to encounter Merlin’s blue and gentle orbes.

-Good morning to you.- he said tiredly, cuddling closer to him until he was pressed against his chest with his mouth gently kissing his cheeks. He sighed pleased this time, wrapping his arm around his waist and staying in his lower back, making circle motions until Merlin breathed satisfied.- What I would do to always wake up by your side.- he murmured as he stole a kiss. 

-There’s nothing that would make me happier.- Merlin whispered as his nose touched his softly.- You make me happy, Gwaine. I...there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to make you feel the same. 

He caressed his cheek gently, his thumb stroking his cheekbone as he bordered his eye. 

-Just by knowing you are safe I am happy, Merlin. That’s all I ever wish for.- he said softly as he kissed his forehead. He looked at his warm blue eyes, his flushed cheeks and pouty lips.-You are so beautiful. 

He stroked his lower lip with his thumb as he said it, making Merlin smile and bat his eyelashes at him so embarrassed that it made Gwaine smile, the gesture was too adorable. 

-You are not so bad yourself, Sir Knight.- he joked as he nipped at his lips playfully. Gwaine hummed at him as he took his mouth once more, this time the kiss much more intense than before. Merlin sighted between their kisses, one leg slowly sliding around the other’s men hip as Gwaine’s hand stroked his thigh, his fingers inchmeal rubbing his ass. 

-What I would do to you if we were in a proper bed.- he groaned against his jaw, kissing his neck as he licked the kisses. 

They were actually on the floor, a poor excuse for a mattress guarding their bodies. And, they could almost hear Arthur snore from the other room. 

-Gwaine, I…- Merlin placed his hands on his shoulders, separating him from his neck as Gwaine looked at him almost frightened.- I want to. I want to do it with you...all the way. 

-Merlin, I-are you sure?- he asked softly, trying not to get hard at the thought.- There is no need to…

-But I want to. I want  _ you _ , Gwaine.- he said as he pressed himself a little bit more against his body.- Do you want to? 

-Merlin, I have never desired someone so much until I met you.- he said, his eyes darker now as his cheeks flushed. 

-In Camelot?- Merlin asked in a low voice, now a little embarrassed. 

Percival’s snore from the other room interumpeted any answer Gwaine could have said. 

-Definitely. 

* * *

-You snore like a damn bear- Merlin told his Prince as soon as he got sight of him. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, that look Merlin hated.-...my Lord.

-It’s better than hearing the two of you.

-Aye.- both Lancelot and Percival agreed. 

-Quite fair.- Gwaine murmured in his ear, Merlin snorting as the rest of them rolled their eyes.-Well, are we going back to Camelot now, as we made sure Ivy is safe and well?

-She was not sleeping when we woke up, so we may go and find her. After that, I suppose we should return today.- Arthur said as they went down the stairs from the tavern.

-You don’t think she left in the middle of the night, right?- Merlin asked, Lancelot shaking his head. 

-I do not believe so.- the Knight stated.- we should ask either way, her things were not in the room.

They went straight to the principal table, the same boy from last night drying some dishes as he hummed. 

-Good morning.- he greeted them with a nice smile. 

-For you too, lad.- Gwaine said, smiling too. He supported both of his arms in the table and grinned to the boy.- By any chance have you seen the las we were with last night? We fear we woke up with no sign of her. You know, skinny, pretty, mad long hair. 

-Ah, Ivy.- he nodded with a dreamy expression, Gwaine and Merlin snorting at Arthur’s face.- Yes, she told me to inform you she would be by the lake with Ray. She is probably waiting for you there. 

-Thank you, laddie.- Gwaine clapped him in the shoulder slightly, the boy smiling.- And you better stop making those puppy eyes at her, he is her brother.- he recommended him, signing at Arthur with his head. 

-Her heart is being held by someone else, Sir. It’s not me he should worry about.- Gwaine nodded sympathetically as he heard the defeat in his voice.- Even if she is worth trying. 

-Ah, you know her sweetheart then?

-No, actually. I didn’t even know she had someone else until today. It was quite true when people say the eyes are the door to the heart. Those eyes yearn for him even if he is not present.

-Indeed they do.- Merlin nodded, grabbing Gwaine’s arm softly. Clearly the boy got quite sad, and he felt pity for him.- Thank you for your help. 

-No problem, Sir’s. Have a good day.

-You too!- Merlin cheered as they went out of the tavern. 

The day, thankfully, was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly with the final days of summer, and soon the first mornings of autumn were going to show it cold mornings. Arthur tried not to think much about that, already making a list of things he would buy for Ivy. 

-We should go and say goodbye, I suppose.- Gwaine commented, his face excited if a little bit sad at the same time. 

Arthur looked at him strangely, putting that face of a confused puppy. 

-Since when are you so excited to come back? You are always whining to go hunting  _ out  _ of Camelot. 

Merlin snorted, trying to make it pass like a cough. 

-Ah, just feeling… homey. 

The group just rolled their eyes. 

* * *

The clash from the swords was the only thing that could be heard around the place as they got closer to the river. They could hear some grunts as well, but they figured Ray and Ivy were practicing. 

-You are too soft.- Ray grunted as they confronted each other face to face, only the swords together between their bodies. 

-And you are too slow.- she growled, sliding her sword from his to keep on blowing more hits. 

They watched with big eyes the fight. It was worthy of being seen, two great warriors, as now they could admire Ray handling a weapon, against each other. It was clear that they were not holding anything back, fighting now with every power in their bodies. Arthur tried not to pump up his chest proudly, they were making an excellent competition to his Knights with such a fierce fight. 

-You are too focused on your surroundings, you have to find your balance and start watching your back as you see your enemy.- he grunted, his breath more elaborated than before as he made Ivy move a few steps backwards with every blow. 

-And you have to stop hitting so hard if you wont complement it with your velocity.

With that, she moved gracefully and fast like a shadow, hitting him with one last blow harder enough to make him drop his sword and tumble him to the ground. 

-You can be as strong as you want, but if you are not fast enough to stop the blow, you are done.- she said seriously, her chest going up and down rapidly.- do you yield? 

-I yield.- Ray said from the ground, now dropping both of his arms on the ground and breathing heavily.- You won, and you still hold back. 

Arthur raised his eyebrows at that. 

-Not even Eidara can match with you now, still don’t know about Mordred. 

-Eidara is much stronger than I.- she said while sitting at his side, her hands behind her back as she breathed and let the sun creep her skin.- One blow and you end up knocked out in the ground. 

-Maybe, but you are faster than any of us. And your blows are hard, but I still think they could be more. 

-I do not fancy punching people, Ray.- she fell on her back then, groaning slightly as she covered her eyes with his arm, trying to stop the sun rays. 

-But you need to, you will not always have a sword in hand. And your enemy won’t likely care either. 

-I know, dad.- she said ironically, Ray rolling his eyes at her.- I just...I literally slept with my sword in hand. It’s hard to let it go sometimes and it feels wrong, like...I’m not safe. 

-One day you won’t be, and you will need to know how to handle yourself. And for that, we will keep on practicing your strength. Knocking up a bandit is not the same as fighting against a Knight...we know how they can be. 

Ivy snorted.

-Half of the Knights we have met in our travels tried to kill us in one way or another. If it now were for Arthur and the others I would have started on losing my hope upon them. 

-Yeah, but Esscentir and Odin’s lands are quite brute in general, not only their Knights. 

-I know, I feel terrible about their people though. 

-Whose and why did Knights try to kill you?- Gwaine asked them as he entered the clear, both young forms looking surprised. 

-You are up early, I thought you may sleep a little bit more.-Ivy commented as she stood up sluggishly, stretching like a cat. 

-We are accustomed to waking at first light. Your majesty here likes to train us pretty early in the mornings.-Gwaine said, trying to make it sound like a joke when in his insides he wanted to drown the men sometimes.

-And he doesn’t even wake up on his own, he sends for me first.- Merlin rolled his eyes, all of them laughing as the King flushed. Gwaine was smiling, but he did not look as smug as the others, clearly bothered by it in some way. 

-And you say I’m the child.- she huffed, Gwaine choking slightly with laughter as Merlin bitted his tongue. 

Really, which God did he angered to receive this, Arthur thought. 

-I’m afraid we must leave now, the Kingdom shall not wait for the King any longer.- Lancelot spoke, a sad smile tugging on his lips. 

-I know, we have to part as well.- she responded with shiny eyes. She hugged the men tightly, kissing his cheek gently as she let go. Lancelot murmured an ‘I love you’ before kissing her head.- Please take care of yourselfs, and keep me informed about how the legalization of magic is proceeding.

-Your wish is our command, my lady.- Gwaine joked as he bowed teasingly. Ray snorted behind her, covering it with a cough when she glared murderously at him. 

-Take care of yourself, Gwaine. And I shall not request you to look out for Merlin, I believe.- she murmured against him when they hugged. 

-I always do, even if he does not wish me to.

-Good.- she said one last time as they separated, Gwaine caressing her cheek softly before clapping it in a friendly way. 

She hugged Merlin and Percival as well, the last men lifting her from the ground as she squeaked like a squirrel. The last of them was Arthur, the most difficult to say at least. It was clear as water that he wanted not to let go, Merlin noticed, his face contouring in a sad emotion. 

-Anything you need, you write to me without a second thought, okay? Promise that to me.- he told her as he bended in front of her.

-You have my promise.- she said with a smirk, nodding.- The same I wish for you, brother. 

-And I shall make your wishes come true.- he kissed her forehead gently, Ivy hugging him one more time.- Take care, sweetheart. You too, Ray. 

-We will.- they said at the same time, Belladona’s and Ray’s horse steps coming to their way. Ray hugged them too, more like a middle hug with a clap in the back. 

-It was nice to get to know you, I will wish for another encounter.- Ray said as a goodbye, waving his hand. 

-I as well.- Ivy said with a bright smile.- We will see each other in no time. 

-We will.- Merlin said as he nodded, watching them part. 

-Send my regards to Leon and Elyan! Oh, and to Gwen as well!- she exclaimed like she just remembered, turning half of her body around. 

They laughed at her softly, Merlin clapping Arthur’s arm gently before letting go. 

* * *

When they got to Camelot, it was not necessary to say they slept for the rest of the day. Then, clearly, they took care of the Knights who were assaulting Merlin and the other servants. Arthur banished them completely from Camelot, threatening to come back on death sentence (after Gwaine and Percival threw a few  _ friendly  _ punches at them, Lancelot keeping watch).

They were all exhausted, Arthur and Merlin especially. But even then they were not given an off day, with Arthur now being the only ruler of Camelot he was needed, so of course Merlin was too. 

Gwaine tried and took it as an advantage to prepare everything for his night with Merlin. He had to talk to Arthur, of course, so he could give Merlin the afternoon off to sleep and rest a little. He did not want to exhaust Merlin even more either. 

-Well hello there, gorgeous.- Gwaine flirted as he twirled Merlin against a lonely room gently. He had Arthur’s shirt in one hand, a brush on the other.- Looking lovely as always. 

-I’m a mess,  _ Sir Gwaine. _ \- he teased back, his hair all messy and tired eyes. 

-A pretty one at that.- he said with a smirk while he took the brush in his hand and grabbed Merlin‘s in return, his bright eyes never leaving his as he kissed his knuckles.- You look tired, my love. 

-I am.- he whispered as he surrounded his neck with his arms, his nose gently caressing his neck. He embraced him softly, his hands slowly stroking his back before kissing his cheek. Clearly it was not the day to make the night, so he shall wait a bit longer.- Arthur gave me the afternoon off, anyways, so I will go and take a nap. 

Well, at least his majesty used his head sometimes.

-You should take one of Gaius tonics, so you may sleep better without bothering.

-I think I will.- he said as he let go of him, leaving a peck on his lips.- I...I wanted to ask you if you wanted to spend the night with me today? 

Gwaine looked at him, clearly taken aback. 

-You look exhausted, Merlin.- he reproached him. 

-Love, I will take one of Gaius sleep potions and sleep for at least six hours. I will be completely fine by night, I promise.- his face fell then, his blue eyes shining with worry.- Unless you don’t want to? Which is completely fine, of course. 

He giggled then, grabbing him by his waist. 

-You better go and rest, then. Otherwise I may not let go of you. 

Merlin smiled then, kissing him properly. 

-I will see you tonight.- he whispered back with his cheeks flushed. 

-I will be counting the minutes! 

If the cook looked at them disapprovingly, it was no one’s but her problem. 

* * *

Gwaine was not nervous. 

And also Gwaine had clearly  _ not _ made a whole list of all the things that could go wrong today. Like, Arthur interrupting in the middle of the... intercourse or another Kingdom attacking the Palace while they were warming the sheets. He  _ obviously _ didn’t think about hurting Merlin by accident or making him not enjoy himself. 

Well, he was kind of worried if he really thought about it. 

But really, who was this new and preoccupied person? He never really cared about things much, he was extremely confident in himself (especially in bed, because he never only cared about his own pleasure, but others as well) and as he liked to say, he wandered with the wind, never caring about the surroundings or the problems which may appear. 

But now? Now the only thing he wanted was to make everything perfect for Merlin. And he couldn’t think about anything but hoping to make him happy today, and yes, he was terrified of ruining it. 

He was very well known for ruining things in general, but he refused to ruin the first thing in his life that made him the happiest he has been in a long time. 

And no, he did not jump on his skin when he heard the knock on his door, of course not. 

He obviously did. 

He breathed heavily before putting his best flirty face as he opened the door. 

And for the love of everything he believes in, if he was nervous before, now he really wanted to throw himself from the window. 

-God, are you trying to kill me, Merlin? Look at you. 

His cheeks became pink at the compliment, his hair, longer now, covering part of his forehead. He was wearing a white night shirt, one had never seen him wear before (he hadn't even seen him in white before, which was making him gulp hard while looking how good it suited his form and eyes) and black trousers, the ones he wore only for ceremonies. He had a thin and black belt around his waist, and really? He smelled like sugar, and peaches (holy god he loved peaches) and a flowery smell which reminded him of the forest. 

But most importantly, he looked well rested and strong on his feet, not as tired as he looked that morning.

-May I come in?- he asked timidly. 

-I...one thing before.- he took his hand gently before stepping behind him, his hands covering both of his eyes. He murmured softly in his ear before walking.- You are lovely, by the way. 

Merlin giggled as he stepped in the room, Gwaine closing the door with his foot as gently as he could. 

-What’s the meaning of this, Gwaine?- Merlin asked as he laughed, stopping to gasp when he almost tripped with a chair. 

-I’m leading you, how is it possible that you trip?

-I’m well known for being clumsy, dear. 

-Didn’t know it was on that kind of level though. 

-Now you are just being  _ rude. _ \- Merlin pouted, his hands now grabbing his. 

-Well, open your eyes now. 

Merlin did, and if he was nervous before, now he could hear his heart sliding up on his throat. 

-Gwaine…it’s beautiful.- Merlin whispered in awe, his eyes shining brightly. 

The room was covered in candles, the whole chamber shining in an orange tone as the moon light crept gently on the walls. The bed was covered in furs and blankets and pillows. Above them, rose petals were decorating the mattress, giving it the most romantic touch. 

-Oh, Gwaine. You did all this...for me?- he asked as he looked at the room, his heart fluttering hard in his chest, ready to burst. 

-I wanted to show you how special you are to me. I...you deserve no less than this, Merlin. You are worth the world to me, and I...I want you to know how much I love you.- Gwaine murmured with his forehead against his, their hands twirling together. 

-I love you too, Gwaine. With all my heart, forever.- Merlin said against his lips, his eyes never leaving his.

-Forever it's a long time.- he recalled what they said a few days ago. 

Merlin smirked. 

-Then I’m glad I have you by my side, I wouldn’t have anybody else. 

They both laughed with tears in their eyes, their gazes shining with emotion. Gwaine grabbed him by the waist and twirled him around like the day they shared their first kiss, making Merlin laugh loudly against his neck. 

-I love you.- Merlin murmured against his lips before kissing him properly. He sighed against his lips, tasting the exotic but delicious combination of mint and honey and something utterly and profoundly Merlin. 

He bends slightly as he grabs both of his tights firmly with his hands, Merlin's legs surrounding his waist as he leads them to the bed. Secretly, Merlin  _ adores  _ when Gwaine shows his strength like this, and so he did let him know when he moaned loudly against his mouth.

-Bed. N-Now.- Merlin murmured agitatedly as Gwaine’s mouth bitted and licked the length of his neck as their mouths parted. 

-Bossy.- Gwaine sniggered against his neck, walking a little bit tipsy to reach the bed. Gwaine, probably for the first time in his life, did something gracefully without involving a sword, and swayed his hips sensually against Merlin’s, managing to make both of them moan in each other’s mouth when their erection made contact. 

Merlin’s hands disappeared from Gwaine’s back while slowly sliding against his ribs through his hips. Gwaine catched what he wanted to do and he rapidly took off his shirt, tanned and fair skin shining with the moon light. Broad shoulders, toned abdominals and strong arms and chest laid under his hands, his skin soft against them except when he touched the scars gained with the years from being a Knight. 

-You are stunning.- he said without thinking, his pupils now dilated with lust that he could only see a thin line of blue in his eyes. 

Gwaine grinned at him as he went back to devour his mouth one more time, Merlin hooking one of his legs on his hip while Gwaine’s hand traveled from his thighs to the border of his shirt. 

-Wait-Gwaine wait.- he murmured against his lips, his hands pushing his shoulders gently to try and put some distance between them. 

-Are you well? Did I rush things?- he asked gently, his face contorted in a preoccupied expression that Merlin decided he hated. 

-Not at all, I...I really want to, I want  _ you _ .- he specified, his hands petting his hair fondly.-But I-I have scars, Gwaine. A lot of them...and they are not pretty.

He saw how Gwaine opened his mouth to talk, probably to assure him had them as well, when he shut it with a clench of teeth, clearly understanding that Merlin wouldn’t be so shattered if it weren’t important scars. 

-I’m disgusting.- he murmured at last, his voice breaking at the end while his eyes shone with embarrassment, turning his head to the other side when he couldn’t bear Gwaine’s look anymore. Gwaine was so gorgeous, and he was just so full of marks and ugly reminders of everything he went through. 

The men cupped his cheek with a callous but soft grip, making his eyes stare at him. His brown eyes were warm and gentle, his gaze full of adoration.

-I believe nothing in this world could ever be able to make you anything but beautiful in my eyes, Merlin.- he kissed his mouth in a ghost touch before murmuring against it as his hands travelled to his shirt one more time.- May I have the honour?

Merlin’s blue eyes stared at him a few seconds, big and uncertain. He nodded slightly, gulping. 

-I need you to express yourself with words, my love. I want to be sure you want this as much as I do.- he spoke so gently and so reassuringly that he felt his heart beat faster, but at the same time slower, like he was floating around them. 

-Yes.- he whispered once more.- The answer will always be yes to you. 

-And it will always be perfectly okay if it ever isn’t.

Yes, he fell in love with the right men. 

When Gwaine took off his shirt, he expected a gaze full of disgust or shock, even angryness. 

There was, actually, quite a little bit of angryness and shock, but it was almost superpass by intrigue, sadness and admiration. 

His fingers first travelled around his stomach where the arrow pierced scars and scratches and knife wounds were. Then, his big hands covered his hips while his mouth gently kissed his way through his body. He sighted softly, now his hands entwining in his hair as he closed his eyes with his head pressed on the mattress. 

His lips moved through his belly and then to his ribs, now his fingers tracing the most awful one, the burnt from Nimueh. He kissed it softly, his mouth now covering the rest of his scars, the small and the big ones, like the knives or whipping ones. 

-I hate you went through all of this basically alone, and I am sorry I was not there with you. I wish I was.- he whispered against his neck, gently kissing it. 

Merlin thought about the serket sting in his back with the whipping marks and cuts. 

-If you ever want to talk about it, I will always be here for you. Always, Merlin.- he said it before kissing him on the lips, his eyes soft and caring.- And no scar or wound or imperfection could ever change the way I see you, Merlin. Seeing all these scars does not only show me your pain, it shows me more vividly a few of the reasons why I fell in love with you in the first place.

His eyes stung a little, the tears soon decorating his cheeks as the men over him swept them with caring hands. 

-Because you are selfless, and strong and  _ so  _ brave, Merlin. Y ou received these scars so that no one else had to carry them, and if that gives you not a reason for me to fall in love with you, I could be here all night and the rest of my life explaining it to you. I fell in love with what you do and with who you are  _ in your heart,  _ not by how you look. 

He kissed his nose playfully. 

-Even if you are extremely gorgeous. 

He laughed watery with his forehead against his, now both of his arms surrounding his neck as he hugged him, the strong smell of rain and wood making him feel at home. 

-I am grateful that I ever found you. I love you so much, Gwaine.- he murmured against his neck.

-May I have the privilege to prove it to you more...profoundly?

He laughed again, Gwaine joining him as they kissed one more time. 

They made love that night, slow and gentle. In the arms of the other, they knew they had the times of their life. At the end of the day, they were at home in each other's embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope you are liking the story and the new characters this far <3  
> Any comments are invited if you dislike something or if you have any doubts (is it so obvius english is not my first lenguage? Jesus)  
> Thank you all for reading, all my love <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for my bad grammar and vocabulary, I do my best sweethearts, but English is not my mother leanguage. XOXO


End file.
